Amnesia
by Riux
Summary: Marceline sufre un terrible accidente durante una pelea contra un Golem en la cima de una montaña muy alta. El golpe le traera problemas y complicaciones, y una de ellas seran las amenazas de La Muerte, la posibilidad de morir, y un trato con el peor de los villanos de Ooo.
1. Fue un pequeño accidente

**Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 1: Fue un pequeño accidente.**

_La amnesia es un trastorno del funcionamiento de la memoria durante el cual el individuo es incapaz de conservar o de recuperar recuerdos e información de su vida almacenada en su memoria con anterioridad; pérdida total o fraccional de la memoria._

El invierno había llegado.

Todo el mundo salía a las calles vestidos con sacos enormes, guantes y gorros que los protegieran del frio. Las montañas, bosques, techos y patios de casas y de castillos estaban decorados por capas de nieve que caía en copos del cielo nublado. Niños pasaban corriendo por todos lados lanzándose bolas de nieve y también en los patios de algunas casas se veían muñecos den nieve con la clásica nariz de zanahoria. Los adultos simplemente andaban por ahí trabajando o cuidando a sus hijos, pero ese día no parecía que a cada rato el Rey Helado llegaba y se robaba a las princesas del reino, era uno de esos días en los que uno creía que todo era en absoluto perfecto.

Ese mismo día Finn –un muchacho de ya dieciocho años- y Jake fueron llamados por parte de la Dulce Princesa para que la ayudaran en otro de sus favores reales. Y como era previsto, el joven héroe y su perro mágico aceptaron ir y ahora se les veía caminando en dirección al castillo hundiendo sus pies en la nieve con cada paso que daban. Generalmente en los días de invierno las praderas desaparecían bajo la capa blanca y debido a eso a los héroes se les hacía más difícil poder ir más allá del patio de su casa, pero ahora habían tomado precauciones y optaron por atarse unas raquetas de tenis en los pies convirtiéndolos en zapatos para la nieve para caminar sin problemas.

-Hermanito, hace mucho frio aquí afuera ¿Y si mejor le decimos a la Dulce Princesa que podemos dejarlo para otro día?- Comento Jake.

-Te dije que te pusieras un saco, pero no existe persona más terca que tu, Jake- Y era cierto, antes de salir Finn le había dicho a su hermano que se pusiera un saco para protegerlo del frio porque lo único que llevaba era una bufanda roja, pero Jake insistió en que su pelaje lo protegería y ahora se estaba congelando hasta los huesos.

-No me cambie la conversación, jovencito.

-Si tú eres el que se está quejando. Además mira, ya llegamos.

Para cuando Jake miro al frente, él y Finn ya se encontraban atravesando el puente que conducía a la entrada y salida de uno de los reinos más importantes de la Tierra de Ooo custodiado por decenas de Guardias Banana, la mayoría armados con lanzas bastante largas. Siendo de día la puerta de protección estaba abierta y Finn y Jake pasaron por debajo de esta encontrándose con el animado escenario de las tierras de la Dulce Princesa. No faltaba mucho para que llegara la Navidad a Ooo y todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro comprando y buscando regalos, las casas estaban decoradas con luces navideñas, los patios, casas y calles cubiertos de nieve por montones y las clásicas guerras de bolas de nieve entre niños que jugaban alegremente por ahí.

Finn sonrió al ver todo eso.

Desde que acabaron con el Lich hace algunos años el continente no tenía de tantas cosas de que preocuparse, solo algunos que afirmaban que regresaría en algún momento se preocupaban por cualquier cosa, pero la mayoría de esos eran habitantes locos que no tenían nada que hacer con su vida. Pasaron a través de todo el Dulce Reino quedando frente al portón de caramelo y, antes de que Finn tocara como era debidamente hacerlo, Jake se le adelanto golpeando desesperado el portón que parecía estar hecho de chocolate bien duro.

-¡Mentita, ábrenos, mi cola se está congelando aquí afuera!- Gritaba Jake sin dejar de golpear.

Un momento después de que Jake se detuviera la entrada del castillo se abrió lentamente y se vio como un ojo se asomaba por el pequeño hueco que se había formado con la pequeña separación y al ver a Finn y a Jake el portón se abrió más revelando a una menta gigante vestida con un traje azul; era Mentita. El siempre fiel mayordomo de la Dulce Princesa les pidió a los chicos que pasaran y Jake no dudo en entrar disparado al palacio de la princesa cubriendo su boca con sus manos echando aire caliente para luego frotárselas y unos dos segundos después sobarse los brazos, temblando como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua frio. Mientras tanto, Mentita le indicaba a Finn que la Dulce Princesa estaba trabajando en su laboratorio y que quería verlo urgentemente. El chico y el perro –dejando salir humo helado de su boca- entendieron las órdenes del señor Mentita y caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a su destino.

-Dulce Princesa- Llamo Finn asomando su cabeza al interior del laboratorio.

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh! Pasen, Finn y Jake, los estaba esperando desde hace rato- Dijo la soberana mientras en su mano sostenía un frasco que usaba para sus experimentos en el que estaba revolviendo un liquido verde claro. Finn cerró la puerta cuando los dos entraron y se voltearon a ver a la princesa.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarla? Mentita dijo que era muy importante.

-Sí, princesa, usted nada más diga quién es y nosotros nos encargamos del resto- Comento Jake agrandando sus puños.

-Gracias, Jake, pero esta vez no necesito que recurran a la violencia, muchachos.

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamo el can- ¿O sea que casi muero congelado por nada? Yo creí que íbamos a patearle el trasero a algún mafioso, o por lo menos al Rey Helado.

-Podremos darle sus pataditas al Rey Helado cuando terminemos la misión de la princesa… A propósito, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

-Chicos, necesito que me hagan el grandísimos, el más grande favor que pueda pedirles en mi vida. Quiero que busquen la Rosa Azul.

-¿Rosa Azul?- Dijo Finn- Eh oído hablar de las rosas rojas, pero jamás escuche de una rosa azul. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que existían.

-Eso es porque es una flor es difícil de encontrar, Finn. Crece precisamente en esta época del año y es el ultimo ingrediente que me falta para completar esto- Les dijo, enseñándoles el frasco de color verde.

-¿Y eso que es?- Pregunto Jake.

-Muchachos, ¿recuerdan lo que sucedió con Goliad? Cuando les dije que yo no viviría para siempre y necesitaría alguien que cuidara de buena manera a todos mis súbditos.

-Si- Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, pues en las últimas semanas eh estado investigando sobre inmortalidad y eh encontrado que puede ser conseguida por magia o alguna fórmula, o te puede ser implantada por medio de algo que contenga la fórmula que se necesita.

-Como la mordida de un vampiro- Comento Jake.

-¡Exacto! Hoy en día los vampiros son boletos a la vida eterna, pasajes a la inmortalidad. Pero para no tener que soportar ser mordida por uno me di cuenta de que podía crear mi propia "mordida de vampiro", pero sin la necesidad de ser uno. Ya sabemos que los vampiros son seres inmortales que pueden convertir a cualquier otro ser en uno de ellos y darles la vida eterna. Me llama mucho la atención como y me tome un tiempo también para investigar un poco; resulta que cuando se implantan los colmillos en la sangre se desprende un tipo de veneno que detiene los glóbulos rojos en las venas dándole un aspecto medio muerto al individuo. Siendo más directos, como la sangre es bombeada por el corazón y el corazón funciona por medio del cerebro mi teoría sobre la inmortalidad por medio de la mordida de un vampiro se debe una infección en el cerebro.

-¿Infección?- Dijo Finn.

-Causada por el veneno. La sangre corre por todo nuestro cuerpo y llega también al cerebro, entonces al ser infectada por el veneno del vampiro de algún modo el cerebro resulta afectado de una manera que desconozco y ahí empieza el proceso de inmortalización.

-Me duele la cabeza- Dijo el perro sobándose las sienes de la cabeza con los dedos a causa de la larga explicación científica.

-Aguántenme las carnes. O sea que ese frasquito que tiene ahí contiene la… "inmortalidad"- Bonnibel asintió- ¡ALGREBRAICO! ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero!- Dijo el humano acercándose emocionado al frasco lleno de químicos.

-¡Espera, Finn!- Lo detuvo, poniéndole una mano en el rostro y alejando el objeto- ¿Qué no me entendiste? Aun no está completo. Necesito la Rosa Azul para que esto funcione, de lo contrario si nos lo tomamos así no se qué pasaría.

-Bueno, pues dígame en donde está y Jake y yo iremos a buscarla.

-¿¡Perdón!?- Exclamo el perro mirando a su hermano cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿No quieres ir, Jake?- El perro negó- Pero tú siempre vas de aventura conmigo. Si es por lo del otro día en mi defensa quiero decir que nunca pensé que el chocolate se derramaría sobre tu violín.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que voy a congelar mis orejitas haya afuera.

-¡Oh, que la canción! Pues ahorita vamos por un saco. Dulce Princesa, denos las indicaciones, que yo también quiero vida eterna- Se aventuro el humano, en quien se notaba a leguas la decisión por ser inmortal.

-Según tengo entendido la planta crece en relieves altos fríos. Es fácil de localizar, solo busca una rosa que sea azul y me la traes.

-¡Oh, sí! Inmortalidad, cuidado que voy por ti- El humano sin más salió disparado a la salida gritando emocionado por los pasillos del castillo siendo perseguido por su canino hermano, que con trabajo podía moverse a causa del frio.

Finn salió corriendo del castillo emocionado por la misión que estaba por cumplir y tanta era esa emoción que ni de Jake se había acordado después de que salió del castillo. Había días en los que él pensaba que, siendo un humano, su tiempo de vida tarde o temprano se agotaría y con él se extinguiría por completo toda la raza humana, pero ahora que Bonnibel acababa de inventar un método para la vida eterna sin la necesidad de convertirse en vampiro o en cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural de Ooo. Finn de sobra sabía que, viviendo para siempre, podría estar al lado de Jake durante la eternidad, y llegaría a sus ochenta años, a los noventa, cien, doscientos, quinientos ¡y mil años!, y aun así seguiría viéndose como un muchacho aventurero de dieciocho. Permanecería joven por siempre y su hermano también porque estaba seguro de que Jake también querría acompañarlo y pues era obvio que la Dulce Princesa también lo sería, ella invento la formula después de todo.

El chico de verdad no podía contener su emoción, y el solo pensar en todo lo que podría hacer, los lugares que podría conocer, los tesoros y aventuras que podría descubrir le daban más vuelo al muchacho para encontrar la llamada Rosa Azul.

-¡Finn! ¡Hermanito, detente, por favor! ¡Soy de patas cortas, Finn!- Escucho gritar a alguien. Se volteo y miro a Jake corriendo a todo lo que podía soltando aire frio de su boca. Incluso había olvidado el frio que hacía.

-Oh, Jake. Lo siento, es que me emocione de más- Se disculpo, agachándose a la altura del perro amarillo.

-De eso me di cuenta ¿Qué no me ibas a acompañar por un saco? Porque en serio me siento como una paleta helada aquí afuera.

-Vamos, pues. Pero hay que hacerlo rápido que no está esperando la eternidad. Y oye, hablando de eternidad, ¿Por qué no vamos por Marcy a ver si nos quiere acompañar? Esta es su época favorita del año y debe de estar aburrida encerrada en su casa.

-Okey, pero por piedad, vamos por un saco a la casa.

-Te lo dije.

-¡Cállate!

A toda prisa los chicos se fueron al Fuerte del Árbol y Jake entro corriendo subiendo a su habitación buscando algo que lo protegiera del frio de invierno. Dentro, la casa también estaba decorada con unas cuantas decoraciones navideñas, el clásico árbol entre ellas, las paredes con tres calcetines con los nombres de las tres personas que vivían ahí. Beemo no estaba porque había ido a uno de sus partidos de futbol que no se habían cancelado a pesar de la época del año y los chicos se veían obligados a tener que dejar la casa sola cuando se iban de aventura.

Dejando eso de lado Finn se quedo pensativo un rato. Era invierno, la época más fría, el cielo siempre estaba nublado y las noches llegaban más pronto que en otros días, pero lo que el muchacho no comprendía era porque a Marceline no se le veía tan frecuentemente por ahí. Ella generalmente no dudaba en salir cuando no había sol, sobre todo en invierno, además el joven tenía rato que no la veía ni salían en una de sus aventuras nocturnas, como era normal en ellos. Bueno, al parecer no había sido tan mala idea invitar a la Reina de los Vampiros a su nueva misión.

-Ahora sí. Estoy listo- Indico el perro mágico ahora cubierto por un suerte verde con rojo, el mismo que uso cuando descubrieron los secretos del Rey Helado en unas cintas de video.

-Ya era hora. Ahora vamos por Marceline, ¿sí? Apuesto a que se muere por…

Justo en el instante en que puso un pie fuera del Fuerte del Árbol algo ataco a Finn de la nada optando porque el chico terminara en el suelo con fragmentos de nieve por toda su cara. Jake estaba por preguntarle a Finn que había pasado, pero de la nada fue atacado por una decena de bolas de nieve que, a pesar de que el can se protegió con las manos, lo convirtieron en un perro de nieve. El humano se inclino en el suelo y entonces volvió a ser atacado por otra bola de nieve que esta vez impacto en el costado de la cabeza. Bien pudo escuchar unas carcajadas a lo lejos, pero por más que busco al "bromista" no veía nada más que una pradera cubierta por nieve, nieve, nieve y más nieve.

-¿Qué… demonios fue eso?- Pregunto Jake asomando su cabeza por encima de la nieve que lo tenía enterrado.

-No lo sé… ¿Extraterrestres, tal vez?- Y entonces recibió otro impacto en la nuca- ¡Hey, quien quiera que esté haciendo eso la pagara caro!

-¡Si, vamos a darle sus pataditas si no nos dejan en paz! Ay, estos jóvenes de ahora.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues me interesaría saber cómo harás eso, Jake- Susurro alguien en la oreja del perro. Este, al voltear y darse cuenta de que era Marceline, la Reina de los Vampiros, grito y salió corriendo despavorido, ocultándose detrás de las piernas de Finn.

La vampiresa llevaba su cabello suelto y vestía de una chaqueta negra con una blusa roja por debajo, unos jeans azules y sus clásicas botas negras; el típico estilo rocanrolero de la Reina de los Vampiros.

-¡Marceline, eras tú!- Exclamo feliz Finn- Justamente íbamos por ti a tu casa.

-Pues ya no busques más. Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento en mi cueva mohosa y decidí visitar a mis idiotas favoritos- Decía al tiempo en que formaba una bola de nieve entre sus manos- ¿Y ustedes que hacían?

-La Dulce Princesa nos envió a buscar la… Rosa Azul. Es una flor que encontraremos en la montaña más alta de Ooo.

-Rosa Azul, eh… Suena interesante. No les molesta si los acompaño, ¿verdad?

-No, Marcy, si para eso íbamos a tu casa. Como ya casi no te eh visto pensé que sería buena idea invitarte, ¿no, Jake?- Dijo el chico volteando a ver a su hermano.

-Siempre y cuando no nos chupe la sangre, todo estará bien- Respondió el perro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, chucho- Comento la vampira y acto seguido lanzo la bola de nieve contra la cara de Jake, quien termino por car de espaldas al suelo con la nieve en su rostro- Cero y van dos. Favor yo. Finn, tu hermano tiene reflejos de gato muerto.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Atrévete a repetir eso que dijiste, vampira!- Grito el perro poniéndose automáticamente de pie sobre la nieve.

-¿¡O si no que, Jake!?- Grito Marceline cambiando su cara a una de las tantas transformaciones que le daban miedo al perro, a quien acabaron por temblarles las rodillas.

-No, es que… n-no escuche bien eso último que dijiste.

-Más te vale- Advirtió, regresando a su forma normal- ¿Y bueno, que? Pensé que tenían una misión que cumplir con Bonnibel. Y solo por curiosidad, ¿qué es tan importante para ir a buscar una simple flor?

-Bueno, la princesa no quiere dejar su reino en manos de cualquier otro soberano, así que creo una fórmula para hacerse inmortal y ahora solo necesita la planta para que funcione bien- Dijo Finn.

-Adivinare; ustedes también quieren hacerse inmortales, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero por supuesto! Vivir por la eternidad debe de ser lo más algebraico que pueda existir. Jake y yo seremos para siempre los mejores aventureros que la Tierra de Ooo pudo haber tenido ¿Qué te parece, Marceline? ¿O a poco me vas a decir que la inmortalidad no te gusta?

La vampiresa se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¿Cómo que si yo lo digo? ¿No te agrada la idea?

-No, no, no, claro que si me agrada. Es su decisión después de todo, yo no tengo porque oponerme ni decirles que no lo hagan- Dijo, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Marcy, ¿estás bien? Te vez algo seria hoy. No te nos abras enfermado, ¿cierto?

-¿Estás jugando? Yo soy la salud en persona. Ya vámonos de aquí.

Pero Finn tenía toda la razón. Marceline no se veía en lo absoluto bien, más bien parecía que estaba desinteresada por el tema, algo raro porque ella siempre iba de buena gana a sus aventuras, con decir que incluso acababa riéndose junto con ellos al final, pero ahora no parecía ser lo mismo. Si algo sabía Finn acerca de las emociones de los vampiros, era que siempre intentaban reprimir sus sentimientos fuera cual fuera. Marceline en esos momentos se notaba… triste, pero eso no tenía sentido si hablábamos de la Reina de los Vampiros, la chica más temeraria y valiente que el humano había conocido en su vida. Y aunque cuando les lanzo las bolas de nieve seguía pareciendo la vampira bromista que ella era, luego de que Finn menciono que la Dulce Princesa había descubierto la forma para hacerse inmortal su expresión cambio un poco mostrándose más seria. Lo pensó un momento y calló en cuenta de que la pregunta que le hizo no fue de las mejores.

_¿O a poco me vas a decir que la inmortalidad no te gusta?_

Ahí Finn olvido un pequeño detalle acerca de la vida de su mejor amiga; su vida había sido un asco. Marceline vivió en la Guerra de los Champiñones y no tenia en absoluto buenos recuerdos acerca de ella y había visto a sus amigos morir ya fuera por la edad o porque algo los mato, así que en teoría la palabra "inmortalidad" para ella era como un portal a su atormentador pasado. Y a Finn le gustaba la idea de vivir para siempre porque Jake también lo acompañaría, al igual que la Dulce Princesa y Marceline por supuesto, y quién sabe si la princesa llegara a inventar más formulas y se las diera a todo el mundo, el caso era que debió pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer esa pregunta.

-Finn, repíteme a donde vamos, por favor- Dijo Jake, quien estaba al costado izquierdo de Finn.

-A la montaña más alta de Ooo. La Dulce Princesa dijo que la Rosa Azul crecía en relieves altos y con poco oxigeno en esta época del año.

-Pues a mí se me hace que ya la encontramos. Miren- Dijo Marceline señalando al frente y los aventureros voltearon. Frente a ellos se encontraba una montaña enorme, de gran altura, con la cima cubierta de nieve que se había deslizado por todos lados- Si la flor que están buscando no está ahí, entonces yo soy una mujer lobo.

-Sin duda debe de estar ahí. Jake, llévame hasta allá, viejo- El perro entonces aumento de tamaño y el chico se subió en su lomo- Marceline, sube para que no te canses- Agrego, extendiéndole una mano a la vampiresa, que se encontraba flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-Estoy bien así, Finn. Prefiero flotar hasta allá si no es molestia.

-Vamos, Marcy. Si no lo haces tendrás que competir conmigo en una carrera por escalar hasta la cima de la montaña.

-¿Me estas retando?- Finn asintió- ¿Tu me retas a mí, a Marceline Abadeer? Viejo, creo que tú y yo sabemos exactamente quien ganaría esta competencia.

-Yo- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Marceline entonces rio, como si le diera gracia el que Finn la estuviera retando.

-Ya en serio, Finn, no puedes ganarle a la Reina de los Vampiros en una competencia.

-¡PUES YA TE LLEVO MUCHA VENTAJA!

Nada más escucho ese grito y Marceline se dio la vuelta llevándose la sorpresa de que el humano ya estaba como a un kilometro de distancia del punto donde ella estaba. Sin dudarlo, esta se lanzo flotando a todo lo que podía persiguiendo a los aventureros, humillada por no haber notado que en su distracción Finn y Jake ya casi estaban por ganar su titulo de _Oye, soy mejor que tú escalando montañas_, cosa que por ninguna razón la vampiresa permitiría. Era demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que dos idiotas le ganaran en una estúpida competición.

En poco tiempo Abadeer consiguió empatar con el perro y el humano cruzando miradas con este último. Se sonrieron entre sí con miradas retadoras y después volvieron la vista al frente aumentando la velocidad con la que se estaban moviendo. El viento frio casi parecía que le desgarraría el rostro al humano o que su sombrero de oso saldría volando, pero lo único que hacía era gritar emocionadamente sintiendo la adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo y Marceline estaba igual. De no haber sido porque el muro de la montaña se les presento de la nada ahora los tres hubieran terminado con la cabeza dentro de la piedra, pero por fortuna disminuyeron la velocidad y, antes de que Jake frenara, Finn salto desde el lomo de este quedando agarrado de unas piedras salidas de las que se apoyo para empezar a escalar. Marceline, por su parte, hizo lo mismo, pero en lugar de irse flotando para tomarle ventaja a Finn ella también escalo el muro de la montaña haciendo lo mismo que Finn y justo a la mitad del camino los dos quedaron empatados en la competencia de alpinismo.

En ocasiones la vampiresa era quien tomaba una gran ventaja, pero para su sorpresa el aventurero también la rebasaba y lo que ella creía que solo sería un aburrido juego de niños en el que ella terminaría por ganar se convirtió en algo más serio. Y cuando llegaron a la parte en la que la nieve cubrió toda la cima de la montaña Finn estuvo por caer varias veces, pero Jake lo ayudaba a no sufrir de un accidente terrible y lo volvía a empujar hacia arriba. Marceline para entonces se encontraba sobre una roca plana que salía del muro de la montaña, pero seguía escalando evitando mirar para abajo para no perder la concentración y caer. La nieve le quemaba las manos de lo helada que estaba, pero eso no le impedía seguir caminando, y Finn estaba igual, pues los dos estaban empatados y, cuando menos lo pensaron, las manos de cada uno tocaron la cima al mismo tiempo y subieron de igual manera arrastrándose por la nieve y luego se dejaron caer de espaldas con las respiraciones agitadas.

-Vaya… ¡Eso sí estuvo bueno!- Comento la vampiresa, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Oye, Marcy, ¿por qué tú no flotaste? De ese modo pudiste haberme ganado fácil.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que extrañaba hacer esto- El chico la miro sin entender mucho lo que quería decir y ahí fue cuando Marceline cayó en cuenta de que Finn no debía tener la menor idea de lo que ella hablaba- Veras, Finn, en mi viaje por toda la Tierra de Ooo subí, baje y viví en montañas, así que en teoría, me gusta el alpinismo. Es divertido escalar algo tan alto sabiendo que estas en peligro de muerte, lo hacía con frecuencia.

-Ay, mis patitas de perro viejo- Se quejaba el can al tiempo en que dejaba caer su barbilla en la nieve.

-¿Estás bien, Jake?- Pregunto Finn inclinándose para ver al perro medio agonizante. Este, sin embargo, solo alzo su mano levantando el pulgar.

-Parece que si- Comento Marceline- Oye, héroe, ¿no es eso lo que venimos a buscar?

Luego de la pregunta de la vampira el muchacho se dio vuelta en la nieve y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa cuando vio lo que tenía en frente. En medio del manto blanco helado que cubría la punta de la montaña se hallaba una flor que él jamás había visto. Su belleza era tanta que hasta Marceline y Jake quedaron perplejos ante su presencia; era una rosa, pero como la princesa le había dicho, de un peculiar color azul con detalles negros en las orillas que hacían que la planta en si brillara en medio del manto blanco de nieve. Los pétalos estaban congelados y unas curiosas estalactitas se habían formado debajo de estos convirtiendo, definitivamente, a esa flor en la más rara y hermosa que Finn en su vida pudo haber conocido.

Ya estaba por arrancarla y llevarla lo más rápido que pudiera al Dulce Reino para que Bonnibel completara su fórmula, sin embargo, si Finn hubiera sido más rápido y no se hubiera dejado hipnotizar por la belleza de la flor, nada de lo que paso a continuación hubiera sucedido.

De repente un cerro de nieve empezó a moverse por debajo de Finn y a los pocos segundos después se elevo en el aire junto con el humano, quien estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido porque se sostuvo de algo que parecía ser un hombro. Entonces la cantidad de nieve que se levanto comenzó a moldearse tomando una forma humanoide de la que Finn seguía colgado, y fue ahí cuando el muchacho, intentando no caerse, vio como en lo que parecía ser la cabeza del cerro de nieve se formaron dos ojos hechos de piedra que se dirigieron al humano. Perplejo, no se dio cuenta que una mano gigante fue hasta él y como si se intentara quitar un insecto del hombro, esta hizo caer a Finn con el impulso de su dedo índice apoyado en su pulgar haciendo que el joven rodara por el piso.

-¡Golem de nieve!- Grito Jake al ver la forma humanoide hecha de nieve frente a él.

-Jake, tu ve por Finn. Yo me encargo del otro- Ordeno ella y al momento el perro corrió a la dirección en donde estaba su hermano- ¡Oye, feo! ¡Estoy aquí, horrible cosa monstruosa!

Una vez que el monstruo se percato de los movimientos de Marceline y los constantes insultos hacía él movió su pierna hacía atrás y después la impulso de nuevo adelante, a punto de sacar volando a la Reina de los Vampiros de una patada, pero esta fue bastante rápida y esquivo la enorme pierna del Golem. Acto seguido, voló a toda velocidad a la cara del monstruo y antes de que se diera cuenta le proporciono un tremendo golpe en medio del rostro hundiéndole toda la cara. La chica sonrió cuando vio el resultado de su acción, pero su expresión cambio en el momento en que el rostro del Golem se reacomodo de una forma extraña y, tal y como le paso a Finn, el monstruo la ataco mandándola directo a la nieve.

-¡Finn, hermano! ¡Despierta, viejo! ¡Abre esos ojos!- Le gritaba Jake al joven, quien a causa de los gritos se despertó algo mareado.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto.

-Te golpearon. Pero eso no importa, ahora tenemos un problema mucho más grande- Dijo, señalando al monstruo que peleaba con Marceline.

-¡Marceline!- Grito el héroe al ver que su compañera estaba siendo estrujada entre la enorme mano del monstruo- ¡Hay que ayudarla!

-¡Pero no me abandones!

Sin pensarlo, Finn tomo la espada de su inseparable mochila verde y con la ayuda de Jake salto y en un movimiento rápido corto la mano del Golem que mantenía atrapada a la vampiresa, quien cayó de nuevo a tierra, pero ahora sin sentir que la estaban exprimiendo cual naranja. Errabundo, el monstruo impulso la otra mano que le quedaba y con esta alcanzo a golpear a Jake en un costado pero un instante después el perro mágico creció hasta tomar el tamaño del Golem, quien antes de continuar recreo su propia mano con la nieve de su propio cuerpo. Entonces, en un ataque del Golem con sus dos brazos Jake hizo el intento por defenderse de la misma manera continuando con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la que uno intentaba derribar al otro con el impulso de sus brazos. Finn, en un intento por pararse y atacar al Golem, volvió a caer en un impulso de su hermano hacia adelante quedando peligrosamente cerca de la orilla de la montaña.

Lo siguiente fue un hecho que cualquiera desearía que no hubiera pasado.

El Golem con todas sus fuerzas empujo a Jake al suelo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza logrando noquearlo y el perro cayó inconsciente en la nieve. Por su parte, Finn se encontraba apoyado en el mango de su espada, pero a causa de la caída sus sentidos no estaban del todo bien y apenas si se dio cuenta de cómo Jake acabó siendo derrotado. Ahora el Golem de nieve se había dado la vuelta a donde se encontraba él y tenía bien levantada su mano convertida en puño, indicándole al aventurero que estaba por darle el golpe de gracia, algo por supuesto malo ya que encontrándose en la orilla de una montaña tan alta era obvio que el impacto seria fuerte.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, sintiéndose débil, inútil, sin ninguna probabilidad de salir vivo de esa. En el aire se escucho como el puño iba a toda marcha en su dirección y por temor a caer de la montaña, Finn se hizo bulto entre la nieve y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos gritando… Pero el impacto nunca llego.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta en ese momento. Estaba él en el aire, pero no cayendo a los pies de la montaña, más bien alejándose de la orilla de esta, pero lo que más le llamo la atención de todo fue que mientras estaba "flotando" todavía podía ver el puño del Golem. Y frente a este, noto que algo iba desprendiéndose; primero fue una larga cabellera negra, luego unas gotas de sangre que mancharon la nieve de rojo y, por último, el rostro adolorido de una chica, una vampira, a quien se le desprendía un hilo de sangre por la boca; ¡era Marceline!

El tiempo regreso a la normalidad y Finn rodo una vez más por el piso y rápidamente se inclino en este oyendo como el grito de Marceline se iba perdiendo en el vacío. Pensó que su inmortal compañera sobreviviría y que la vería llegar flotando, pero lo cierto fue que, antes de todo, el chico escucho un impacto de lo peor, un sonido que le erizo la piel y después otro parecido a algo que se golpeaba constantemente. Temió lo peor y sin que el Golem se diera cuenta se arrastro a la orilla de la montaña buscando a Marceline por doquier. No podía encontrarla. Y en una de sus pasadas a los pies de la montaña encontró que una esquina de la superficie plana a la que se habían subido estaba manchada por algo rojo. Eso lo ínsito a buscarla con desesperación, y al final la encontro en las faldas de la montaña, pero no en las condiciones en las que hubiera querido encontrarla.

-¡MARCELINE!

Pudo haber esperado cualquier cosa, cualquier otra cosa, pero jamás en su vida hubiera esperado ver a la Reina de los Vampiros tirada de espaldas en la nieve, que era manchada de la sangre que salía de por detrás de su cabeza…

**¡Hola gente!**

**No siguen enfadados por del Código Negro, ¿cierto?**

**Bueno, ya el pasado es pasado, como diría mi buen amigo Jake. Y bueno, tal y como lo prometí, eh aquí el primer capitulo de este nuevo proyecto al que puse como titulo Amnesia. Esta historia se me había ocurrido hace mucho y a diferencia de mi otro fic este si lo tengo un poquitín más planeado y desarrollado. Me alegra que a muchos de ustedes les gustara mi One-Shot titulado Mis Recuerdos, en verdad les agradezco que me hayan dejado un Review, gente. Pero pasando a la historia, ya se habran dado la idea de que Marceline es quien sufre en esta historia, y claro, tengo planeado un buen desarrollo para lo que resta. El caso es que nuestra vampira preferida tendrá ciertas… "complicaciones" con este golpecito en la cabeza suyo. ¡El titulo lo dice todo, mis chavos! Y no voy a dejar agradecimientos porque pues es el primer capitulo y… y… ustedes me entienden.**

**Hey, nos vemos en el segundo… ¿Qué? ¡Pero claro que habrá segundo capitulo! Espérenlo y a mí también, por favor. Nos vemos. Adiós.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	2. Una memoria sin recuerdos

**Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 2: Una memoria sin recuerdos.**

El pánico inundo el rostro del humano cuando vio esa horrible escena; su mejor amiga estaba tirada en el suelo, inmóvil, sin dar señales de que aun estuviera viva, aunque dudaba mucho que eso fuera posible si se tomaba en cuenta que estábamos hablando de un ser casi muerto ¡Pero eso no importaba ahora! Marceline estaba en un grave problema y él tenía que ayudarla, asegurarse de que el golpe no hubiera sido grave, pero incluso la Reina de los Vampiros era propensa a un impacto tan letal como ese. Y él solo se daba la idea de que después de haber recibido el golpe para defenderlo a él Marceline no alcanzo a levitar y se golpeo la cabeza con la roca salida del muro de la montaña y después rodo por este mismo hasta terminar en la posición en la que se encontraba ahora.

Miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que por fortuna el perro ya se estaba recuperando y el Golem lo esperaba para el siguiente asalto. Obviamente Finn no podría estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo ayudando a su hermano a acabar con el monstruo y con Marceline en el otro. En su desesperación lo único que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento fue gritarle a Jake que siguiera peleando con el Golem, cosa que el can no capto a la primera puesto que Finn siempre lo ayudaba a darles el golpe de gracia a los monstruos que se enfrentaban pero cuando vio en su rostro una expresión de pánico, de preocupación, y al no ver a Marceline flotando y ayudándoles también con el Golem entonces una idea le cruzo por la cabeza y no le gusto para nada.

-¡Allá voy, Marcy!- Grito Finn y entonces se dejo deslizar cuesta abajo por la nieve de la cima de la montaña para llegar más rápido abajo.

Al acabarse la nieve tuvo que disminuir el paso para evitar caer, sin embargo en esos momentos no le importaba en lo absoluto si caía o no, lo único que deseaba era que la vampiresa estuviera bien, que aun viviera. Maldijo el hecho de que todo eso pasara justo en la montaña más alta de Ooo, sobre todo porque ahora sus pasos debían de ser más lentos y a penas iba llegando a la mitad.

Pisó mal una roca del muro y esta, al no estar bien enterrada, se desprendió del muro y Finn acabo rodando al igual que Marceline hasta ser detenido por la nieve fría que quedo pegada en su cara cuando levanto la vista y noto que ya había llegado a donde quería. Nervioso y con el miedo y la preocupación reflejados en su rostro, Finn se arrastro lo más rápido que pudo a donde Marceline y la reviso de pies a cabeza; no parecía haber nada de qué preocuparse en lo demás, pero nada más sus ojos llegaron a su cabeza y su miedo creció en el miserable microsegundo en el que vio la sangre de su compañera manchando su cabello y la nieve. La cantidad había crecido considerablemente desde que bajo de la montaña y ella no hacia movimiento ni sonido alguno.

-¿Marceline?... Marcy…- Le llamaba el muchacho mientras jalaba la manga de su chaqueta negra para que despertara- Despierta… Marceline, no me asustes así.

Pero nada.

-¡MARCELINE!- Al final tuvo que gritar. Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer.

Por fortuna en esos momentos llego Jake.

-Finn, pude derrotar al Golem, pero no pude conseguir la… ¿Qué paso?- Dijo el can al mirar la escena.

-Cayó desde la montaña intentando defenderme y se golpeo la cabeza en la caída- Explicó- ¡Marceline, despierta! Si esta es otra de tus bromas, no es para nada divertida.

-Viejo…, dudo mucho que esto sea sangre falsa- Comento Jake haciendo una pausa para oler la nieve ensangrentada.

-Pues que hay que llevarla con la Dulce Princesa antes de que pase algo peor- Sentencio Finn tomando a Marceline en sus brazos, sintiendo como la sangre fría y un poco de nieve hacían que el resto de su cuerpo se erizara.

-¿Y qué hay de la flor que nos encargo la princesa?

-Eso puede esperar ¡Ahora llévame al Dulce Reino, pero a la de ya!

Con sus poderes de estiramiento, el perro tomo al humano y a la vampira inconsciente entre sus enormes manos y luego aumento por completo de tamaño y se dirigió a toda velocidad al Dulce Reino escuchando los gritos angustiados de Finn diciéndole a Jake que moviera su enorme y peludo trasero. Jake nunca había visto tan angustiado a su hermano desde lo que paso hace unos años con la Princesa Flama, cuando se dieron su primer beso y ella casi destruye todo Ooo a causa del calor de su cuerpo. Pero eso era historia del pasado, ahora necesitaban urgentemente llegar con la Dulce Princesa antes de que le pasara algo malo a Marceline.

Durante la competencia de alpinismo habían perdido las raquetas de tenis que usaban para caminar sin problemas en la nieve y por esa misma causa Jake no era capaz de correr más rápido pues sus patas se hundían en esta y había veces en las que llegaba a resbalar o tropezar con algún tronco que había quedado oculto bajo la capa blanca, pero al final pudieron llegar, y ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de detenerse en la entrada porque Jake había saltado por encima de la muralla causando impresión en varios de los habitantes que salieron corriendo para no acabar como calcomanía en una de las patas del perro mágico, quien debido al hielo que se había formado en la calle para hacer una pista de hielo para los niños y jóvenes resbaló y tropezó con la orilla, provocando que volara por el aire e impactara el rostro contra el portón, que por fortuna no se rompió.

-Resiste, Marcy- Decía el humano.

Con ella aun en brazos Finn se bajo del lomo de Jake y abrió las puertas de un puntapié impactando ambas contra las paredes de los lados al tiempo en que entraba gritando con desesperación el nombre de Bonnibel, quien por fortuna andaba deambulando por la sala principal del castillo y se sorprendió al ver a Finn todo agitado, con la Reina de los Vampiros en sus brazos.

-Dulce Princesa, tiene que ayudarme- Pedía, acercándose a ella con claro miedo reflejado en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que la cabeza de Marceline sangraba.

-Estábamos peleando con un Golem de nieve y entonces ella me defendió, se golpeo la cabeza con una roca y ya no despertó. Pero está viva, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé. A ver, ponla en el suelo para revisarla- El chico obedeció. Bonnibel analizo por completo a la vampiresa y encontró un golpe severo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza- Esto no puede ser bueno- Murmuro.

-¿¡Que onda!? Ya llegué ¿Cómo está Marceline?- Dijo Jake.

-Sufrió de un mal golpe, posiblemente se rompió el cráneo. Tendré que llevarla a la enfermería para…

Poco antes de acabar su frase, de la boca de la vampira salió un quejido, el cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Justo en ese momento Marceline abrió pesadamente los ojos al tiempo en que se inclinaba en el duro suelo del palacio sobándose la parte afectada. Sentía un horrible dolor en esa área, sin mencionar que en el resto de su cuerpo predominaba la misma sensación, pero esta no se sentía más fuerte que la de su cabeza: todo su cuerpo estaba molido, como si la hubiera golpeado una pandilla de mafiosos y luego le hubiera pasado una manada de elefantes por encima. Puso al frente la mano con la que se estaba sobando y se percato de que había una gran mancha roja que le cubrió desde la palma hasta la punta de los dedos.

-¿Qué me paso?... ¿Dónde estoy?- Murmuraba mirando todo como si le diera vueltas.

-¡Oh, Marcy! Gracias a Glob estas bien- Exclamaba Finn, pero Marceline lo miraba sin entender nada- ¿Cómo te sientes, Marceline?

La chica miro a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo, pero no vio nada más que los muros del palacio y regreso su vista a Finn, quien seguía esperando la respuesta de su compañera. Esta, sin embargo, se les quedaba viendo como si nunca en su vida los hubiera visto, y ellos se preocuparon, pues no recibían respuesta alguna por parte de ella y el silencio había durado mucho en la sala. Y poco después Marceline les respondió, pero lo único que recibieron fue:

-¿Quién es Marceline?- Pregunto la persona que llevaba ese nombre.

-Oh, oh- Soltó Jake, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.

Finn y la Dulce Princesa, por otra parte, aun estaban de pie frente a Marceline, impresionados de lo que acababan de oír. Y no, definitivamente no era una de las muchas bromas de mal gusto de ella, porque de haberlo sido, ahora ella estaría burlándose de las expresiones de sus rostros o algo parecido.

-¿C-como que quien es? Pues ese es tu nombre, así te llamas- Dijo el humano, nervioso.

-¿Y cómo puedo confiar en ti?- Dijo- Ni siquiera te conozco.

-Marcy, por supuesto que me conoces. Soy tu amigo Finn, ¿recuerdas? Tu héroe de pacotilla favorito.

-¿Tengo un héroe de pacotilla favorito?

-¡Princesa, dígame qué demonios le paso a Marceline!- Grito, desesperado.

-No estoy muy segura. Probablemente este haciéndonos una broma, pero considerando que ya es demasiado tiempo, yo diría que esto es mucho peor de lo que pensé.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?- Pregunto el perro mágico. Bonnibel suspiro al tiempo en que pensaba en cómo decirles a los amigos de Marceline eso. Bueno, de igual modo tenían que saberlo.

-Chicos, el golpe que se dio Marceline cuando cayó de la montaña le provoco un ataque de amnesia global.

-¿¡QUE!?- Gritaron los chicos, sin poder creerse lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Amnesia? ¿Qué no es esa enfermedad en la que pierdes toda tu memoria cuando ya estas viejo?- Dijo Jake.

-Ese es el Alzheimer, Jake. Marceline tiene un ataque de amnesia, cosa que es muy distinta a una enfermedad de pérdida de la memoria. Esto más bien es solo un trastorno de su cerebro causado por el golpe, pero no se preocupen, existe una manera de que sus recuerdos regresen.

-¿¡COMO!? ¡Dígame como, Dulce Princesa! ¡Yo no quiero que Marcy pierda su memoria y no me reconozca!- Exclamaba Finn, sacudiendo a Bonnibel hacia atrás y adelante para recibir respuesta- Haga algo, por favor.

Y en los ojos de Finn la Dulce Princesa vio algo que nunca se imagino en el héroe de Ooo. El muchacho le estaba rogando, pero no era el típico ruego de un hijo a sus padres para que lo llevaran a donde él quería ir o le compraran algún juguete, o ese ruego que ponían las persona que querían que otras les hicieran algún favor; no, el ruego de Finn era más que eso, mucho más. Le pedía que le devolviera lo recuerdos a Marceline, que evitara que se olvidara de su vida y de ellos, y aunque ella también quería hacerlo Bonnibel sabía que sería muy difícil ya que en casos como esos al paciente le era bastante complicado recordar algo de lo que él estaba seguro que jamás había vivido, pero no conocía mucho acerca de la naturaleza vampírica, así que tal vez resultara más fácil la sesión de psicoterapia, o, en el peor de los casos, más difícil.

-Hare lo que pueda, Finn. Pero desde ahora te digo que esto le va a resultar muy duro a Marceline.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella no recuerda ni su propio nombre, Finn. No sabe quién es, en donde esta, como llego aquí, que ha pasado. Tendríamos que explicarle todo, desde su pasado en la Guerra de los Champiñones hasta el día de hoy y su accidente. Ahora lo más razonable sería decirle que…

-Oigan, chicos- Interrumpió Jake y ambos voltearon a verlo- ¿Y Marceline?

-Estaba contigo, Jake- Dijo el humano, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no se veía a la vampiresa por ningún lado comenzó a preocuparse- Jake, no me digas que Marceline escapó y tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

-Pues creo que sería lo más lógico, ¿no?

-¡JAKE!- Grito Finn- Viejo, tiene amnesia ¡AMNESIA! Una persona sin sus recuerdos tiene cientos de probabilidades de sufrir algún accidente.

-Perdón, es que me distraje con una mosca que tocaba el violín.

-¿Una mosca?... ¿¡En serio!? No puedo creer que mientras yo y la princesa platicábamos nuestra amiga hubiera atravesado esa puerta ¿¡Es que no puede haber nada peor!?

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que esa mosca se presentara a mí tocando así el violín.

-Finn, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que le pase algo malo. Un golpe más en la cabeza podría matarla si no hacemos algo- Advirtió Bonnibel.

-¿Y cómo vamos a encontrarla?- Pregunto Jake- El reino es muy grande y ya tiene rato que se fue.

-No creo que tengamos muchos problemas. Marceline sangraba cuando la trajeron aquí, ¿cierto?- Ellos asintieron- Miren ahí.

La princesa señalo entonces un camino de gotas de sangre que iban desde la mancha más grande hasta el portón de la sala principal del palacio. La sangre sin duda le pertenecía a ella y ese camino de sangre los guiaría hasta donde se encontrara.

-Nosotros la buscaremos, Dulce Princesa. Usted quédese aquí y prepare lo que tenga que preparar para devolverle la memoria.

-Buena suerte.

-Mejor digámosle eso a Marcy cuando se entere de que tiene amnesia.

Una decima de segundo después, el perro y el humano salieron corriendo del castillo siguiendo las gotas de sangre que se hicieron más visibles cuando bajaron a la nieve blanca, la cual tenía plasmadas pisadas de botas e iban en la misma dirección que la sangre. El rastro los llevo hasta la pista de patinaje en medio de la calle y el pánico en Finn creció al imaginarse a su amiga resbalando en el hielo y dándose un nuevo golpe, pero ese pánico se convirtió en alivio cuando su hermano le señalo a las afueras de una casa y vio a ahí a la Reina Vampiro, sentada en la banqueta con la mirada perdida en los niños que jugaban por doquier y en la gente que patinaba sobre el hielo. El chico camino hasta ahí y, sin que ella se diera cuenta, puso su mano en el hombro de Marceline y esta automáticamente se giro a verlo.

-Tranquila, Marcy- Le decía al tiempo en que le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del frio concreto de caramelo- Soy tu amigo.

-Ya te dije que no te conozco. No se debe confiar en gente desconocida.

-Pero yo no soy gente desconocida. Al contrario, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace cinco años, solo que no te acuerdas porque sufriste de un terrible accidente y ahora tus recuerdos están borrosos.

-¿Qué paso, Finn? ¿No quiere venir con nosotros?- Pregunto Jake, llegando tarde como siempre.

-¿Un perro que habla? ¿¡Alguien puede decirme en qué clase de loco y raro mundo estoy!?

-Te lo diremos después. Por ahora tenemos que curarte esa horrible herida en la cabeza.

-¡Ustedes no me llevaran a ningún lado, perro y chico desconocido! No me moveré de aquí hasta que alguien me diga que está pasando y porque el mundo parece estar hecho de dulce.

-Okey, Marceline. Lo pediste por las malas, y por las malas será- Comento Jake, golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano avanzando a donde Marceline.

-¡Hey! ¡Engarróteseme ahí!- Dijo Finn, jalando al can de una oreja- ¿Te volviste loco? No puedes llevarla a la fuerza. Si de por si no confía en nosotros, ahora solo imagínate si la amenazamos.

-Tienes razón. Oye, Marceline- Le llamo el perro.

-¿Qué quieres, perro que habla? Ya tengo suficiente como para soportar las tonterías de un saco de pulgas parlante y un idiota que usa un sombrero de oso.

-Bueno, una cosa si sabemos; sigue siendo un encanto, en sentido figurado- Comentó.

-A ver, déjame intentar a mí. Marcy, ¿qué debemos hacer para que confíes en nosotros?

-Primero que nada, no intenten llevarme a la fuerza a un lugar al que no quiero ir; y segundo, dejen de acosarme, ¿quieren? Par de pervertidos.

-No queremos llevarte a la fuerza a ningún lado y tampoco te estamos acosando, lo único que queremos es curarte esa herida y explicarte porque el mundo está como lo vez. Todo tiene una explicación razonable, Marceline, tú sabes porque el mundo está como esta, hasta lo viviste, pero ahora olvidaste todo porque te caíste desde una montaña muy alta y tu memoria se perdió.

-Finn y yo no te estamos tomando el pelo, es la verdad. No te vamos a hacer ningún daño- Dijo Jake- Así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?

La joven analizo todo un rato. Bueno, tenía que aceptar que algo de compañía no le caería mal en ese mundo extraño lleno de personas extrañas y cosas extrañas. Por supuesto que ir en compañía de un perro que habla y un tipo –que parecía ser de su misma edad- el cual usaba un ridículo gorro de oso polar y una mochila verde con una gran espada roja no la harían sentirse más segura, pero hasta el momento eran los únicos que les habían ofrecido ayuda y la herida en su cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle más.

Se puso de píe con la ayuda del chico y miro los rostros de ambos una vez más porque quería estar segura de que no se arrepentiría de ir con ellos, y al final tuvo que resignarse a ir. No sabía porque, pero esos dos constantemente la llamaban por el nombre de Marcy o Marceline, tal vez porque ese era su nombre o al forma en la que ellos la conocían, lo que le dio otra razón por la cual poder confiar un poco más en ellos… solo un poco. Que la llamaran así no significaba que la conocieran de toda la vida, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía porque, a pesar de todo, tanto el perro como el humano se le hacían un tanto familiares.

La llevaron a un palacio que parecía estar hecho de dulce como todo lo que había alrededor, y cada torre y escalón con el que se cruzaba estaba cubierto de una especie de manto blanco que cuando pisabas se hundía. La hicieron subir unas escaleras algo largas y después la adentraron en el palacio, el mismo del cual había escapado unos momentos antes de que la encontraran porque el perro se había distraído con una mosca y eso le dio la oportunidad, sin embargo, nunca creyó que al salir de ese lugar nada tuviera sentido; todos ahí eran gomitas, caramelos, bastones de dulce, paletas heladas, y todo tipo de dulce con vida que alguien pudiera imaginarse. Era un universo de dementes, como una caricatura de dibujos animados.

-Un mundo de locos- Murmuro para sí misma.

Entraron al palacio y una sensación de huir de allí de repente apareció en Marceline. No le gustaba en lo absoluto el tono tan asquerosamente colorido del lugar, casi juraba que le daría diabetes con tan solo ver tanto dulce, tanto color rosa por aquí y por allá. No podría ser una prisión de tortura o un manicomio como ella creía que lo seria, pero fuera o no una prisión, la torturaba ver todos esos colores tan empalagosos.

-¿Qué clase de persona vive aquí?- Le pregunto a Finn.

-Aquí vive la Dulce Princesa. Ella será quien te curara- Respondió este con una sonrisa amable.

-Vaya… pues si que le hace honor a su nombre- Decía mientras le echaba un ojo a cada pared por la que pasaba- Todo es tan colorido y dulce que me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Mira no más, por lo menos no perdió su desprecio al Dulce Reino- Comento Jake.

-Pudo haber perdido todos sus recuerdos, pero sigue siendo nuestra Marceline- Dijo Finn- Ya llegamos a la enfermería, Marcy- Agrego al tiempo en que esperaba que la Reina Vampiro le pusiera atención a la puerta; y así fue.

-Por piedad, díganme que no hay más dulces allí adentro.

-Más o menos. Entra ya- Y entonces Finn le abrió la puerta, revelando ante su compañera una sala llena de camillas de hospital con aparatos que median el pulso al lado.

-¡Oh! Marceline, que bueno que estas aquí- Le decía una joven de cabello rosado que parecía estar hecha de goma de mascar- Siéntate en una camilla, por favor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Van a hacer experimentos conmigo, o qué?

-Nada de eso. Simplemente voy a curarte ese golpete que te diste en la cabeza, ¿vale?

-Vale. Pero si intentan otra cosa no dudare en irme de aquí.

-Todo estará bien, somos tus amigos y nunca nos atreveríamos a hacerte ningún daño- Le decía Bonnibel mientras guiaba y sentaba a la vampiresa en una camilla.

-Ustedes no son mis amigos, son una bola de desconocidos que dicen serlo. Y si en verdad lo son, ¿entonces por qué tengo la sensación de nunca haberlos visto antes?

-Eso tiene que ver con el golpe en tu cabeza. Dime, ¿te duele si hago esto?- Pregunto, presionando suavemente el cráneo de Marceline con su dedo índice.

-¡AUCH!- Grito esta apartando la mano de Bonnibel por puro impulso- ¡Por supuesto que duele! Tengo una herida del tamaño de un cráter.

-Está bien, está bien. Creo que tu actitud fue lo único que conservaste- Dijo y entonces de un cajón saco un trapo y una botella y con el contenido de esta mojo la prenda- En fin, ya estoy acostumbrada. Intenta no gritar.

-¿Qué?- Justo en ese momento, Bonnibel puso el trapo mojado en la herida de Marceline ahogo un grito en su boca al sentir que el agua la quemaba al con el puro contacto con su piel mallugada y herida.

-¿Arde?

-¡Mucho!- Grito.

-Tienes que aguantar, Marcy, esto te ayudara a que no se te infecte- Decía al tiempo en que frotaba suavemente el trapo en la cabeza de la vampiresa mientras esta hacia muecas de dolor.

-Dulce Princesa, intente no disgustarla mucho para que no desconfíe de nosotros. Ya sabe, por el asunto de… -No termino su frase ya que la siguió dándose unos toquecitos en el cráneo.

-No te preocupes, Finn, Marceline se curara cuando menos lo espere- Dijo y luego retiro la prenda manchada en sangre de la cabeza de la chica.

-Las esperaremos afuera. Que te mejores, Marcy.

-Adiós, chico que nunca en mi vida eh visto- Se despidió, meciendo su mano en señal de adiós al tiempo en que veía como el chico de nombre Finn y el chucho salían de la enfermería dejándola a ella y a Bonnibel solas.

La princesa estuvo atendiéndole la herida y todos los moretones provocados por su deslizamiento involuntario hasta las faldas de la montaña. Fue doloroso para Marceline, claro, pero solo cuando había contacto en el más importante de los golpes, los otros, que a pesar de que también eran rasgaduras razonables y varios moretones del tamaño de una piedra, se sintieron como si nada más le hubieran puesto una bandita. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada en todo el proceso y la sala de enfermería quedo en silencio total, ocasionalmente solo se escuchaban los quejidos de Marceline cuando Bonnibel limpiaba la sangre y frotaba una pomada que impediría que el golpe siguiera desangrando. Por último le vendo la parte superior de la cabeza con la intención de que no le cayera infección y la herida se cerrara sin problemas, y cuando le dio la última vuelta para terminar de vendar la cabeza de Marceline la princesa e inclino un poco a la altura de sus ojos llamando la atención de la confundida vampiresa.

Marceline fue su amiga durante mucho tiempo y a pesar de que ahora ya no se llevaban tan bien como antes, lo seguía siendo, en el fondo, y ella lo consideraba aun por la camiseta de rock que ella le regalo hace años. Si, era cierto que su amistad no era de las mejores, pero le resultaba triste pensar que los pocos recuerdos que tenia de cuando todavía les era posible verse sin la necesidad de matarse entre las dos.

-¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?- Le pregunto y, justo como lo pensó, en ella apareció una expresión de duda.

-No sé a qué te refieres, cara de chicle.

Cara de chicle… Así la llamaba antes del accidente y exactamente con el mismo tono de voz arrogante típica en ella cuando "convivían" juntas, y como también había conservado su actitud la Dulce Princesa llego a darse una idea de que no todo estaba perdido en Marceline, sus memorias nada más, pero lo demás lo seguía conservando como si nada hubiera pasado. Bueno, no tenía una explicación razonable para eso, pero la hallaría y también regresaría cada uno de los recuerdos de Marceline aunque eso llevara toda la eternidad.

-¿Por casualidad recuerdas cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Pues ustedes me dicen Marceline, no sé si tenga un segundo nombre o simplemente soy una vaga sin apellido.

-De que eres vaga, eres vaga, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero eres una vaga con apellido- Ella no entendía nada. Claro, no era fácil recordar tu nombre después de una caída de cientos de metros y un golpe violento en el cráneo- Tu nombre es Marceline Abadeer. Vives aquí en la Tierra de Ooo, eres la Reina de los Vampiros y tu padre es el Señor de la Oscuridad y el amo de la Nocheosfera. Has vivido mil años, pero tienes la apariencia de alguien de dieciocho y acabas de perder tus recuerdos por culpa de un ataque de amnesia.

El silencio gobernó por unos momentos la enfermería. La vampiresa solo veía a la soberana como si hubiera escuchado algo sin sentido alguno, y luego de un largo silencio, la joven rio enseñando los colmillos de los que no se había dado cuenta que tenía.

-Ay, si tú, ¿Cómo no?- Decía entre carcajadas, confundiendo a Bonnibel- Ajá, si, la Reina de los Vampiros. Creo que eh escuchado peores mentiras en mi vida para tragarme esa.

-¿No me crees?- Ella negó, mostrando una sonrisa en su cara- Esta bien. No hay problema, lo entiendo. No recuerdas nada y es difícil confiar en personas que no conoces.

-Buen punto, princesita. Ahora, si no quieren que desconfíe de ustedes y me largue a cualquier lugar de… "Ooo"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire-, muéstrenme que en verdad me llamo como ustedes me llaman y que soy la "Reina de los Vampiros".

-No sé si tengas alguna identificación en tu ropa, pero si puedo mostrarte que eres vampira.

-¡Ja! Eso quiero verlo, cara de chicle.

No muy feliz por la actitud de su paciente, la princesa busco entre las cosas de un cajón algo y acabo por sacar un espejo con mango rosado, el cual puso frente a Marceline, quien después miro por encima de este y dijo:

-Ahí no hay nada.

-Y esa es la prueba que necesito. Claro que no hay nada ahí, Marceline, eres una vampiro, y los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos.

-¿Cómo se que no es un truco barato?- Pregunto ella de repente.

-Porque si yo pongo mi mano al frente, esta si se reflejara- Dijo y al momento puso su mano frente al cristal y tal y como era de esperarse, en este se reflejo la mano rosada de Bonnibel sorprendiendo por completo a la vampiresa, quien con la boca y ojos abiertos a modo de sorpresa, también hizo lo mismo que la Dulce Princesa, pero a diferencia de ella su mano no se reflejo en el cristal.

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?- Dijo al tiempo en que miraba su mano y la volteaba de un lado a otro, dándose cuenta del color pálido de su cuerpo.

-No es ninguna brujería. Es tu naturaleza como vampira.

-Entonces… mi nombre si es Marceline Abadeer… pero eso no prueba que sea la Reina de los Vampiros.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Dijo Bonnibel a modo de desafío.

Marceline solo se quedo callada y arrebato el espejo de las manos de la princesa poniéndolo frente a su cara, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún truco que le diera la impresión de que en verdad era una vampira, pero por más que giro, volteo y sacudió el espejo, su rostro no se reflejaba en este por más que ella quisiera. Dejo el espejo en la camilla y se paso una mano por la cabeza olvidando que tenía una herida que aun no sanaba y lastimándose accidentalmente esa área. Y en su confusión por todo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

No recordaba nada. No reconocía a nadie. Dudaba de quién era y por alguna razón empezaba a creerse ese cuento de que era una vampira, no sabía si en verdad era la reina, pero sí de que pertenecía a la misma especie… pero… ¿Por qué? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Tal vez pudiera haber una relación entre su posible naturaleza de vampiro con las criaturas que vio en las afueras del castillo, algo que explicara todo, que la llevara a una respuesta coherente. Y si en verdad esa gente que juraban ser sus amigos era lo que decían ser necesitaría que ellos le dijeran todo, absolutamente todo lo que paso para que perdiera sus recuerdos, porque no le ayudaba en nada que le dijeran que los había perdido en una caída desde una montaña, ella quería saber por qué demonios cayó desde esa supuesta montaña y que hacia ahí.

Glob, en verdad era horrible no saber nada del mundo…

**¡Hola, muchachos! Siento mucho la horrible tardanza, pero es que eh tenido algunos atrasos porque ya se acercan mis exámenes finales y ya saben cómo son de "preocupados" los maestros. Ok, dejando eso atrás, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de mi nuevo proyecto Amnesia, que como prodran ver se tratara de la forma en la que Marceline se vera afectada al perder su memoria y… ¡Ay, ya para que! Leyendo la descripción saben de que se trata esto. Ah, pero en fin, en el siguiente capitulo empezaran a verse los problemas que la amnesia y el golpe causaran involucrando ciertas cosas que no revelare.**

**Ok, ahora, los agradecimientos. Millones de gracias a; Cherry.26cl, Hanna19, Charlie, Blackoctubre, Paqs, Poopyy y Alecita12 por sus Reviews en el capitulo pasado. No olviden dejar uno ahora. Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el tercero. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	3. El mensaje de La Muerte

**Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 3: El mensaje de La Muerte.**

Los chicos estaban recargados en las paredes de fuera de la enfermería esperando a que la Dulce Princesa saliera y les informara del estado de la Reina Vampiro, si recordara o no recordara, si vivirá o no vivirá, si tendrá complicaciones o no; en fin, ya eran muchas las cosas que Finn tenía en la cabeza sobre Marceline para tener que pensar más y más en el mismo asunto. Jake ya le había dicho que intentara relajarse, que no pasaría nada y que "la chupasangre" –como él le decía- estaría bien y recuperaría sus recuerdos con la ayuda de la princesa. Y aunque el humano llegaba a calmarse un poco con las palabras de su compañero de aventura esa calma no duraba mucho porque su maldito cerebro le volvía, o más bien le obligaba, a recordar la horrible escena de Marceline tirada en la nieve con sangre que desprendía de su cabeza. Ahora por no haber sido más listo y haberse quitado del camino cuando el Golem iba a golpearlo su mejor amiga acababa de sufrir de un ataque de amnesia, que según lo que dijo la Dulce Princesa tenía que ver con la perdida de la memoria; toda, en el caso de Marceline.

Finn se sentía culpable. Por su culpa ella ahora no recordaba nada y era obvio que para una persona con ese problema tendría dificultades para vivir en un mundo que fue creado después de una guerra que acabo con toda la humanidad dejándolo a él como el último de los humanos. Y la Nocheosfera…

¿Qué sentiría cuando se enterara de que era la reina del Inframundo? Sin duda también seria agobiante saber que de ti dependía todo un pueblo, pero Finn en todos los años que llevaba de ser su amigo nunca la había visto haciendo cuentas o preocupándose del estado de la Nocheosfera, así que tal vez no haya mucho problema en eso.

-Finn. Jake- Llamo Bonnibel, saliendo de la enfermería y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Princesa!- Dijo el chico poniéndose de manera instantánea frente a esta- ¿Cómo está ella? ¿El golpe tendrá complicaciones?

-Eso último no lo sé con certeza, Finn, pero si puedo decirte que está bien para alguien con su problema.

-¿Y el golpe? ¡Me interesa el golpe en su cabeza!- Decía histérico el muchacho.

-Hermanito, cálmate. Ya dijo la princesa que todavía no lo sabe- Dijo el perro en un intento por calmar a su hermano.

-¿¡Como quieren que me calme!?- Grito- ¡Mi mejor amiga ahora está en la enfermería por mi culpa y ustedes todavía tienen el descaro de decirme que me calme! ¡Pues lo siento, pero no es posible!

-Nadie tiene la culpa de nada, Finn- Dijo Jake- Y vete olvidando de que tú tienes la culpa de esto porque no es cierto; es lo que TÚ quieres creer.

-Es que si yo hubiera sido más listo esto no…- Hizo una pausa, soltando un gruñido y cubriéndose el rostro- Si no hubiera sido por ella seria yo quien no recordara nada ahora. Fue mi culpa por no quitarme del camino cuando el Golem iba a golpearme.

-Ay, Finn, no seas tan duro contigo mismo- Dijo Bonnibel, quien empezaba a sentir lástima por el chico- Además Marcy no esta tan mal. Nada afecto ningún nervio de su cerebro y puede moverse, caminar y hablar normal.

-Yo se que puede hacer todo eso, la vi cuando Jake y yo la trajimos hasta acá. Lo que me preocupa es que jamás vuelva a recordar nada, que siga su vida y olvide lo que paso durante los mil años de vida que vivió, los lugares y personas que conoció, sus momentos de felicidad, sus canciones, nuestras aventuras, sus bromas… Toda su vida se fue al olvido, ¡Y FUE POR MI MALDITA CULPA!

-No del todo. El Golem fue quien la golpeo cuando te salvo- Comento el perro y la princesa le dio un codazo en el costado que le dolió al perro.

-Jake, si en verdad quieres ayudarme a no carcomerme en mi consciencia, te agradecería que no lo intentaras, viejo- Dijo el humano todo indignado.

-Como sea, chicos, nuestra vampira perdió su memoria y nosotros seremos los responsables de cuidarla y encargarnos de los métodos que utilizaremos para que recuerde todo.

-¿Qué tanto dura eso?- Pregunto Jake.

-Mucho. Pero también depende del estado del paciente, hay veces en las que con solo recordar algo recuerda absolutamente todo, pero la mayoría de las veces se le tiene que explicar todos los momentos de su vida para lograrlo.

-Sera difícil en el caso de Marceline, ¿verdad?- Dijo Finn y Bonnibel asintió dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Sí. Ninguno de nosotros tres sabemos casi nada de su vida hace mil años, solo que vivió en la Guerra de los Champiñones y que es la Reina de los Vampiros, pero solo eso. Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- Comento, recargando su mano derecha en su mejilla.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla? Necesito hablar con ella- Pidió.

-Claro. Solo asegúrate de no causarle muchos dolores de cabeza. La pobre ya ah tenido suficiente confusión por una hora.

Con las palabras de la Dulce Princesa claras en su mente Finn se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió despacio al tiempo en que el asomaba su cabeza en la enfermería para no hacer mucho ruido. Ahí, en la primera camilla a la derecha, estaba el cuerpo de su amiga recostado, dándole la espalda a la entrada, tal vez durmiendo, pero en ese caso Bonnibel no lo hubiera dejado entrar. Entro a la sala con cuidado y cerró la puerta de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo hasta que escucho el ruido del seguro entrar al lugar que le correspondía. Miro una vez más hacia atrás y agradeció que Marceline aun siguiera en la posición en la que la encontró.

Reunió valor y empezó a caminar por la enfermería esperando a que la chica se diera la vuelta, pero eso no pasó, ella siguió igual aunque los pasos del aventurero se escucharan resonar por toda la habitación. Se detuvo frente a la camilla y observo con cuidado la cabeza vendada de Marceline; su cabello negro sobresalía por debajo de las vendas y mechón de este caía por el costado de su cara cubriendo la parte puntiaguda de su oreja; la herida, sin embargo, aun seguía sangrando un poco y eso se notaba gracias a que una notable mancha de color rojo se dejaba ver en estas. Su chaqueta negra estaba colgada de una esquina de la camilla y sus botas estaban al lado de la cama, lo que la dejaba cubierta simplemente con una blusa sin manga de color rojo y sus jeans de mezclilla azules y encima de ella una manta blanca.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto, girando un poco la cabeza para ver a la persona que acababa de entrar.

-Hola, Marcy- Saludo Finn con una semi sonrisa en los labios- ¿Cómo estás?

-Confundida- Respondió tajantemente.

-Pues si lo pones de esa manera- Murmuro el humano.

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, chico? ¿No ves que ya tengo suficientes problemas?- Dijo de forma brusca.

-Me lo imagino, pero necesito disculparme contigo.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué disculparte?

-Porque la razón de que este aquí, así… sin memoria… fue mi culpa- Le dijo, bajando la mirada al suelo con la pena reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Tu culpa?- Pregunto- ¿A poco tu me tiraste de la cima de una montaña?

-No, no, no, no, por supuesto que no. Jamás te haría algo como eso- Se apresuro a decir Finn mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la camilla en la que Marceline se encontraba recostada.

-¿Entonces de que te quieres disculpar?

-Es que… fue mi culpa porque… porque si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota ahora no estarías aquí, Marcy. Y-y no me gusta sentirme culpable, menos tratándose de mi mejor amiga.

Ella no entendía nada. El chico le estaba pidiendo disculpas por algo que todavía no entendía del todo bien, pero debido a la expresión en su cara pareciera que fue algo importante. La vampira se inclino en la camilla de la enfermería con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que afectara su herida, y en cuanto lo logro dirigió su mirada a Finn, quien seguía con los ojos pegados al piso con su cabello rubio colgándole frente a la cara evitando que ella pudiera ver cualquier tipo de expresión. No supo porque, pero por alguna razón le dio ternura, y para subirle el ánimo le quito el gorro de oso polar haciendo que Finn mirara al instante al frente para luego sentir como Marceline le revolvía el cabello tal y como lo hacía antes del accidente logrando sacarle una sonrisa al muchacho, gesto que ella también le devolvió cuando dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-No eres bueno con las palabras, ¿cierto?- Finn negó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Tranquilo, muchacho, solo dime lo que tengas que decirme y ya. No debe ser tan malo.

-¡Pero si lo es! Todo es mi culpa porque si me hubiera quitado cuando el Golem me ataco tú no me hubieras salvado, y si tú no me hubieras salvado tu memoria ahora seguiría intacta.

Las palabras de Finn dejaron perpleja a Marceline. Decía que la razón de ella no tuviera sus recuerdos claros era porque lo había salvado del ataque de un Golem, pero obvio, el humano estaba tan histérico que seguramente se la había olvidado que la persona con la que estaba hablando tenía un "insignificante" trastorno de amnesia severa, según lo que le dijo la chica de pelo rosado que salió hace unos momentos atrás.

-Oye- Hablo, callando de golpe a Finn- No sé qué pasó para que ese "Golem" tuyo fuera el responsable de esto,- señalo su cabeza vendada- pero escuchándote a ti hablar como demente no me ayudara a recordar nada.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo.

-Mira, aclaremos algo importante aquí, ¿sí?- Finn asintió, ya más calmado- Si yo te salve, que dudo mucho haberlo hecho, debió haber sido por algo que valiera la pena ¿A quién le importa que me este sangrando la cabeza? La señorita elegante me dijo que todo regresaría a la normalidad con terapia y quien sabe que más.

Finn sonrió. Le daba gusto que su amiga aun conservara su actitud burlona-optimista.

-Te digo algo; ni siquiera te conozco y ya estas empezando a caerme bien, humano.

-Eso es porque siempre fui tu héroe de pacotilla favorito- Dijo Finn sacándole unas carcajadas a la vampiresa que al siguiente segundo lo contagiaron también a él- Y cambiando de tema, ¿no te sientes… extraña con todo esto de la amnesia?

-Técnicamente, si. Yo pensaba que los vampiros no podían perder sus recuerdos, pero ahora parece que nada tiene sentido, y es todavía peor si vives en un lugar hecho de dulce. Por cierto, ¿porque tengo la impresión de que tu y el perro son los únicos que no son de dulce aquí, eh?

-Oh, eso. Bueno, Marcy, eso es algo que te explicaremos con más calma más adelante, porque sinceramente yo no sé cómo es que paso todo esto. La Tierra de Ooo es un lugar lleno de cosas increíbles, no solo de gente con forma de bastón de dulce o gomitas parlanchinas.

-¿La Tierra de Ooo? ¿Qué es eso, algún platillo extraterrestre o qué?

-Es el nombre del lugar donde vivimos- Ella estaba confusa- ¡Te encantara! Está dividida en varios reinos y las personas son de diferentes cosas y formas y hacen diferentes cosas… Todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Hay también portales que aparecen y desaparecen, bosques tenebrosos, magia…

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí. Pero qué mundo tan loco.

-Y eso que no has visto al Rey Helado, je, je. Ese anciano está más loco que una cabra vieja.

-¡Hola, muchachotes!- Saludo Jake, entrando a la habitación con la Dulce Princesa detrás de él- ¿Qué hubo, Finn? ¿Qué onda, Marceline?

-Si con onda te refieres a una onda sonora, pues creo que sería una regular- Jake rio de manera sarcástica ante la respuesta de la vampiresa.

-Que chistosita me saliste, vampira- Decía Jake mientras ella le mostraba la lengua

-Chicos, dejen de discutir- Les dijo Bonnibel, quien ahora estaba en la otra orilla de la camilla- ¿Cómo te has sentido, Marceline?

-Ñe, pues la palabra "normal" no aplicaría en mi caso. Me siento como atrapada en un universo lleno de locuras y nieve por todos lados.

-Eso es porque estamos en invierno, pero bueno, pasando a otra cosa, eh decidido que te hare unos análisis en la cabeza y una radiografía craneal para saber que tan severo es el daño, ¿sí? No tardaremos mucho no te dolerá. Mi mayordomo Mentita nos guiara en unos momentos a la sala de…

Momentos antes de terminar de dar la información las ventanas de la enfermería de repente se abrieron permitiéndoles que entrara una ventisca de lo más fría que les heló hasta los huesos. Unos instantes después las luces de la enfermería comenzaron a parpadear hasta llegar al punto en que terminaron por explotar y los vidrios salieron volando por toda la sala obligando a los presentes a agacharse y cubrirse para que ningún fragmento les hiciera daño, cosa que no resulto como ellos esperaban ya que a todos les quedo mínimo una cortada causada por los pedacitos que se esparcieron por toda la enfermería. Y por último, en medio de la enorme habitación empezó a formarse con la ventisca un espiral de color azul verdoso que, de un instante a otro, se esparció por el piso sacudiendo las sabanas de las camillas. Del centro del espiral entonces se reveló una gran llamarada que fue tomando forma y cegó a los presentes con su luz aterradora.

La ventisca se había detenido y el silencio había reinado en la enfermería, y cuando Finn y los demás recuperaron la vista no dudaron en mirar al frente y acabar por encontrarse con un muro de fuego llameante en el que se veía una sombra que al aventurero se le hizo familiar. No tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo grande para darse una idea de quién era la criatura que se encontraba detrás de las llamas, pues esta se rebeló ante ellos unos momentos después y su sola presencia hizo que la temperatura de sus cuerpos bajara y sintieran escalofríos peores de los que hacían afuera. Todos a excepción de Marceline lo recordaban; sombrero de paja de un peculiar color café claro al igual que su camisa, pantalón blanco, botas, cráneo alargado como el de un animal y una bolsa en la que nadie sabía que cargaba.

Era La Muerte, el amo y señor del Mundo de los Muertos.

-¿Dónde está Marceline Abadeer?- Preguntó, mirando a cada uno de los que estaban en la sala.

-¿Y este granjero tan desnutrido quién es?- Le pregunto la aludida a Finn, quien le pidió que guardara silencio para que no fuera vista.

-Eh dicho, ¡en donde esta Marceline Abadeer!- Grito, esta vez con más brusquedad que la vez anterior.

El grito de La Muerte les puso la piel de gallina a todos cuando lo escucharon bramar y el sonido reboto por la sala haciendo que los rostros de todos palidecieran del miedo. Tenían a la mismísima Muerte frente a ellos, y no era que a Finn y Jake les diera miedo la presencia del Señor de los Muertos, si no la forma en la que demostraba su enojo y con sus ojos de muerto miraba a todos lados en busca de algo, y ese "algo" debía de ser Marceline pues entro gritando su nombre como si fuera un padre a punto de regañar a su hija por algo malo que hizo. Y no podrían decirle que la Reina de los Vampiros no estaba ahí pues era obvio que se había dado cuenta de su presencia y la buscaba por todos lados girando su cráneo alargado tal y como un asesino desquiciado buscaría a su víctima desaparecida. Casi parecía que de sus ojos saldrían llamas de fuego por lo enojado que estaba, quien sabe porque, pero tal vez Marceline le había hecho algo que no le gusto y ahora estaba enojado con ella.

-¿¡Y bien!?- Volvió a bramar.

-No está aquí- Se apresuro a decir Finn, avanzando hasta ponerse del otro lado de la camilla junto con Jake y Bonnibel, quienes cubrían a la vampiresa de modo que la Muerte no se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-¡Por supuesto que está aquí! ¡Si no lo estuviera yo tampoco estaría aquí, muchachito insolente!

-Muerte, ¿para qué o porque quiere ver a la Reina de los Vampiros?- Pregunto la princesa a quien le temblaban hasta las rodillas.

-Recién me entere que Abadeer sufrió de un accidente fatal causado por una caída que debió matarla, sin embargo, su alma no ha aparecido en mi mundo por ningún lado y por supuesto que eso me disgusta. Tengo un protocolo muy estricto que cumplir, y si por algún motivo Marceline no ha muerto me veré obligado a llevarla por mí mismo.

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Los vampiros son inmortales, no pueden morir!- Dijo Jake.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Grito la Muerte- Pero digamos que Marceline hizo un trato conmigo hace unos cientos de años y llego el momento de que lo cumpla.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- Dijo Bonnibel, empezando a pensar que todo eso tenía escrito un "_Marceline estuvo aquí" _por todas partes.

-Digamos que más bien fue un intercambio. Ella quería que un tal… Simón Petrikov la reconociera, y como es la hija del Señor de la Oscuridad, acepté, pero con la condición de que en caso de que algo saliera mal yo poseería el poder para llevarla al Mundo de los Muertos.

-¡Es una barbaridad!- Exclamo Finn, casi arrancando las orejas de su gorro debido a la fuerza con la que se las jalaba.

-Lo mismo le dije, pero estaba tan decidida que ella también aceptó mi propuesta, y lamentablemente las cosas salieron mal para la hija de Hunson ese día porque el tal Simón Petrikov no la reconoció del todo y ella quería que la reconociera por completo, así que en pocas palabras ella tuvo que cumplir su parte del trato, y ahora yo vengo a cobrárselo.

-¡Pues no te vamos a permitir que pongas tus dedos huesudos sobre ella!- Dijo Jake, señalando a la Muerte con el pulgar.

-En tu lugar yo no haría eso, perro. Les recuerdo que si intentan hacer algo contra mí sus almas se irán junto con Marceline al Mundo de los Muertos.

-¿Y qué si no voy?

La persona que dijo lo anterior llamo la atención de todos, en especial la de la Muerte, y se encontraron a la Reina de los Vampiros rodeando la camilla en la que había estado acostada, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al esqueleto vestido de granjero que tenía en frente y este tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima. Había escuchado todo, desde lo del sujeto llamado Simón Petrikov hasta lo de su supuesto trato en el que ella salió perdiendo y que ahora, justo ahora, quería llevársela al Mundo de los Muertos del que tanto hablaba.

El joven de gorro de oso intento detenerla, pero ella siguió avanzando sintiendo el frio helado en las plantas de sus pies descalzos y en sus brazos descubiertos, algo irónico porque los vampiros no sentían frio a causa de que su cuerpo estaba muerto. Sin miedo se puso en frente del Señor de los Muertos y miro a este de forma desafiante, sin miedo como era típico de ella mirar a sus enemigos, mirando de pies a cabeza la figura de la Muerte en su intento por recordar si alguna vez la había visto en veces anteriores, pero no, no vio nada en esa figura desnutrida que le ayudara a devolverle un poco de su memoria. Al esqueleto viviente se le hizo raro verla con la cabeza vendada, pero ahora eso no le importaba, pues acababan de retarlo.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo el esqueleto con sorna.

-Oíste lo que dije. Yo no iré a ningún lado- Sentenció. Al principio la Muerte se mostro indignada, pero unos segundos después comenzó a reírse, como si lo que la vampira le dijo no fuera más que un chiste para él.

-Que gracioso, vampira. Que gracioso- Le dijo entre carcajadas, limpiándose una lagrima que había salido de tanto reír- Pero ya, en serio, tu debiste morir en esa caída, así que vámonos- Y entonces hizo aparecer un portal en el aire- Te daré quince minutos para despedirte de tus amigos.

-¡No fue ningún chiste! ¡En verdad yo no iré contigo a la Tierra de los Muertos!

-Niña, no sé si tienes mala memoria, pero tú hiciste un trato conmigo hace como unos trescientos años y es hora de que lo cumplas. De no ser así, el Mundo de los Muertos estará en guerra con la Nocheosfera y…

-¡Muerte, espera!- Interrumpió Finn.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, humano?

-Tengo que decirle algo acerca de Marceline. Es muy importante- Insistió. Y con un gesto, la Muerte le permitió hablar- Hace como alrededor de más de una hora, yo y mi hermano fuimos llamados por la Dulce Princesa para hacerle un favor e invitamos a Marcy porque no la habíamos visto desde hace mucho. El caso es que lo que teníamos que buscar estaba en la cima de una montaña muy alta y tuvimos que pelear con un Golem de nieve que nos trajo muchos problemas; el punto aquí es que mientras yo estaba por ser golpeado por el Golem, Marceline me salvo y ella cayó de la montaña, pero antes se golpeo en la cabeza y cuando la trajimos para acá nos enteramos de que había perdido su memoria… Fin.

-¿Abadeer perdió su memoria?- El chico asintió- No les creo. Demuéstrenmelo.

-Eso es muy fácil, señor- Comento Bonnibel y volteo a ver a la joven- Marceline, dime como abrir el portal a la Nocheosfera.

-¿El portal a la qué?- Pregunto confundida la vampiresa. La Dulce Princesa, por su parte con un gesto de mano le mostro a la Muerte que no mentía.

Este, no muy convencido, miro fijamente a los ojos a la hija del Señor de la Oscuridad y examino todo encontrándose nada más que con confusión y duda. En su mente no había nada más que eso, estaba en blanco, y por mucho que busco ninguno de los recuerdos de Marceline, ni siquiera los de la Guerra. Le habían dicho la verdad, pero le era difícil creer que un vampiro pudiera sufrir de amnesia, sin embargo, por lo que veía no era del todo imposible; debió haber sido una caída muy dura para llegar a eso. Entonces, lo lógico era que ella no recordara nada del trato, pero de igual modo, con o sin memoria, ella había cambiado su inmortalidad para volver a tener a su amigo el cual apenas la conocía y había aceptado las consecuencias de todo, y cuando hacías un trato con la Muerte más te valía que lo cumplieras. Sin embargo, un poco de piedad no le hace daño a nadie.

-Este sin duda es un problema grave- Comento.

-Muerte, tu puedes devolverle la memoria con uno de esos besos que le diste a Jake ¡Aunque desde ahorita te advierto, no te sobrepases, ¿eh?!- Dijo Finn con tono autoritario en la frase final.

-¡Viejo, no me recuerdes eso, quede traumado!- Dijo Jake.

-Lo siento. No puedo.

-¿¡Que!? P-pero… ¿Por qué? Estamos hablando de la hija de Hunson Abadeer, un amigo suyo.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿te imaginas a tu perro besando a tu novia? Sería igual que yo con la hija del amo de la Nocheosfera- La Muerte entonces introdujo una de su piernas dentro del portal que había abierto anteriormente- Como sea, les daré un plazo de diez días para que Marceline recupere su memoria. De no hacerlo, tendré que llevarla al Mundo de los Muertos.

-¿Diez días nada más? Devolverle la memoria entonces será imposible- Dijo Bonnibel.

-La vida es injusta. Acostúmbrense- Dicho eso introdujo todo su cuerpo en el portal desapareciendo al instante y al mismo tiempo las ventanas, los vidrios rotos y las sabanas distendidas regresaban a como estaban antes de la llegada del Señor de los Muertos y la luz volvió a iluminar la enfermería dejándola como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ese tipo necesita vacaciones- Comento Marceline sin dejar de ver el punto en el que desapareció el portal.

-Diez días ¡Diez días!- Repetía la princesa desesperadamente- En diez días no podremos devolverle la memoria a Marceline.

-Nunca me digan eso. Es bromita, ¿verdad?- Dijo Jake.

-Jake, ella no recuerda nada y a penas se acaba de enterar de que su nombre es Marceline Abadeer.

-Debe de haber una solución, Dulce Princesa. Si dejamos a Marcy así nunca la volveremos a ver y yo no podría vivir sabiendo que eso fue por mi culpa.

-Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, Finn, fue un accidente. Y lo otro será un problema porque no es fácil devolver una memoria entera en ese lapso de tiempo, sería algo así como memorizarse un libro de cuatrocientas paginas. Es imposible.

-Oigan- Les llamo Marceline y todos le prestaron atención- Creo que no me siento muy bien…

En efecto, la Reina de los Vampiros no se veía en lo absoluto bien, pues parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque, las piernas le temblaban y tenía una mano puesta en su frente con expresión de molestia en su rostro. Preocupado, Finn se acerco a la vampiresa, dispuesto a preguntarle que tenía, pero nunca se espero que de repente Marceline retirara la mano de su frente para después medio cerrar los ojos dejándose caer al frente. Al ver esto el humano no dudo en deslizarse por el piso y tomar en brazos a Marceline antes de que esta azotara de nuevo contra el suelo y todo fuera de mal en peor. Ahí, Finn se dio cuenta de que la temperatura del cuerpo de la joven estaba más baja de lo normal o de cómo debería de estar la de un vampiro y que algo estaba molestándole, y de eso se dio cuenta gracias a que apretaba su mandíbula y soltaba quejidos no muy audibles, pero eran quejidos después de todo.

Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta, Jake y la Dulce Princesa se habían puesto a ambos lados de Finn y Marceline, mirando con miedo las condiciones en las que esta última se encontraba. A Bonnibel no le gusto para nada eso y, por fortuna, en hora buena Mentita llego a informar que la sala que pidió la Dulce Princesa ya estaba lista, pero antes de que el mayordomo si quiera terminara la frase, los tres salieron apresurados por la puerta con Finn cargando a Marceline en sus brazos. Fue Bonnibel quien los guio hasta un cuarto algo grande en el que había una mesa de metal y encima un aparato enorme con muchos cables saliendo de aquí y allá y un montón de cosas las cuales Finn desconocía.

-Pon a Marcy aquí, Finn- Indico la Dulce Princesa mientras se ponía su bata de laboratorio y los enormes lentes que usaba para sus experimentos.

-¿Qué clase de maquina monstruosa es esta?- Pregunto el humano al tiempo en que dejaba a Marceline sobre la fría mesa de metal debajo de toda la maquinaria.

-Es una máquina de Rayos X, una de las pocas cosas que pudimos reconstruir de la Guerra de los Champiñones. Sirve para ver el interior de una persona, ya sabes; sus huesos, su corazón, pulmones, cerebro, ese tipo de cosas- Decía al tiempo en que presionaba rápidamente unos botones.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntaba Marceline en un tono aflojerado mientras intentaba inclinarse, pero Finn no la dejo y la recostó de nuevo en la mesa.

-Todo está bien, Marcy. No te pasara nada- Dijo el humano en tono tranquilizador.

-Finn. Jake. Pónganse esto- Les dijo dándoles a ambos una bata de laboratorio y unos lentes como los de ella.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que le haremos a la vampira?- Pregunto Jake al tiempo en que se ponía los lentes y la bata.

-Examinare su cabeza para asegurarme de que no hay nada fuera de lo normal y de paso ver si el golpe es grave- Explico y después fue hasta la mesa en donde estaba Marceline, quien apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos y escuchar lo que le decían- Marceline, estamos a punto de hacerte unos rayos x, ¿sí? No te pasara nada, pero necesito que estés quieta durante todo el proceso, ¿entendido?

-Haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer, cara de chicle- Le dijo sin más.

Apresurada, la joven monarca les pidió a Finn y a Jake que no se apartara de ella y los guio a la parte de atrás de la maquina, en donde estaba una pantalla del tamaño del monitor de una computadora en la que se veía a Marceline sobre la mesa de metal. La princesa volvió a presionar y teclear los botones que estaban al lado de la pantalla y de repente la pantalla se oscureció y volvió a iluminarse esta vez mostrando un fondo oscurecido y en el medio un esqueleto con iluminación azul y blanca que los tres bien sabían era el esqueleto de Marceline el que se mostraba en la pantalla.

-Bueno, chicos, crucen los dedos- Dijo y entonces le dio una orden más a la maquina, la cual comenzó a moverse de derecha a izquierda para luego dirigirse directo a la cabeza de la vampiresa, quien ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

En la pantalla entonces se proyecto solamente el cráneo y la princesa, con un movimiento que quien sabe como lo hizo, la imaginen de repente dio un giro rápido a la cabeza y ahí fue donde Bonnibel vio una pequeña mancha negra justo en la parte del golpe que no se le hizo muy clara, lo que la llevo a hacer un acercamiento directo a esta, aclarando la mancha conforme más acercaba la imagen. No le gusto para nada el que eso se encontrara en el cráneo de Marceline y cambio la forma de los Rayos X de tal manera que, en lugar del cráneo, se vio el cerebro de Marceline, y a la princesa le tomo como unos cinco segundos examinar la imagen y darse cuenta de que algo no andaba para nada bien en todo eso.

-Oh, no- Murmuro al caer en cuenta de lo grave que estaba la situación.

**¡Y hasta aquí llego todo, mis niños! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que no me muestren su amor lanzándome tomates como si se tratara de balas. Y bueno, lamento si el suspenso los carcome, pero esa es mi especialidad, dejar en suspenso a quien lea mis historias. Como verán, Marcy ahora se encuentra en un estado critico a causa del golpe en su cabeza, algo que no será explicado hasta más adelante, así que no se me desesperen porque yo también me desespero. Y ahora que La Muerte la tiene con la espalda contra la pared por el trato que hizo con ella las cosas se pondrán que arden en esos diez días, sobre todo porque resultara difícil devolver una memoria en diez días, solo imagínenselo. Yo estaría desesperada. Pero bueno, mi historia es mi historia, aunque en realidad Hora de Aventura le pertenece a Pendlenton Ward y a sus respectivos escritores.**

**Okey, ha llegado la ¡HORA DE AGRADECIMIENTOS! Millones de miles de gracias a: Thecraziestfan (bienvenido seas) Pupyy, Pitufifavi, Susana, Alecita122, Espartan 187, Cherry.26cl y Hanna19 por sus hermosos comentarios en el capitulo pasado. ¡DE USTEDES VIVO, MI PUBLICO FINO Y CONOCEDOR! Ok, esto es todo por hoy, me dio gusto saludarlos a todos. Nos vemos en la próxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	4. Proceso de recuperacion memorial

** Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 4: Proceso de recuperación memorial.**

La sala permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos.

No se dejaba de ver en la cara de la Dulce Princesa una expresión de sorpresa y de espanto mezclada en una sola emoción, y eso se debía a lo que miraba en la pantalla de la máquina de Rayos X. Como ya se sabía en la pantalla estaba la imagen del cerebro de la Reina Vampiro en la zona donde estaba el Lóbulo Temporal y el Hipocampo que al parecer se habían visto mal afectados por el impacto de la caída. Eso se sabía gracias a la tecnología de la maquina, que reflejaba en la pantalla unas manchas bastantes grandes que se hallaban en las zonas de las partes mencionadas anteriormente, estas resplandecían en colores verdes, amarillos, rojos y naranjas que se movían de manera lenta por la mancha.

Tragó saliva en seco y le dio otra orden al sistema de la maquina haciendo que en la pantalla se reflejara una de las partes bajas del cerebro al cual ella conocía por el nombre de cerebelo. Por fortuna este aun seguía intacto, pero le preocupaban las manchas que había visto porque no tenía ni idea de qué demonios eran pero esa debía de ser una pista de la pérdida de su memoria. Y la cosa funcionaba de esta forma; la memoria se distribuía por todo el cerebro, pero había una conexión entre el Lóbulo Temporal, el Hipocampo, el cerebelo y el globo pálido que eran las partes en las que había una mayor activación en el recuerdo, y encontrándose esas dos partes afectadas era entendible porque Marceline había perdido todo en la caída.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dulce Princesa?- Pregunto Finn, preocupado.

-Creo que ya encontré la razón de la amnesia. Mira estas manchas, Finn- Dijo y entonces la imagen giro nuevamente, mostrándole al muchacho la imagen que ella vio anteriormente.

-¿Qué son?- Pregunto una vez más ya que temía que se tratara de algo malo.

-Son las partes dañadas de su cerebro. La caída afecto esta zona de aquí, que tienen una importante relación con los recuerdos de una persona y está conectada con otras cosas, el cerebelo por ejemplo. Esto puede explicarnos porque perdió la memoria, pero…- Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo Jake cuando se dio cuenta de que la pausa de la joven ya estaba desesperando a Finn.

-Chicos, no estoy muy segura de poder ayudar a Marceline a este grado- Finn palideció al oír eso- El daño es muy grave y el tejido de estas áreas de aquí está muy rasgado por el golpe contra el cráneo. Sera difícil devolverle sus recuerdos en el plazo de diez días que nos dio la Muerte.

-¿Y no hay forma de arreglarlos? ¡Tiene que haber una solución, Bonnibel!- Exclamo Finn.

-Pues creo que sí. Recuerda que ella es de raza vampira y los vampiros pueden regenerarse, aunque no estoy muy segura de cuánto tiempo pueda tardar eso.

-Podemos hacer que recuerde todo mientras se recupera, ¿no?- Dijo Jake.

-No lo creo. Eso debería de implicar dolores graves de cabeza, mareos y no habría la concentración necesaria para el proceso de recuperación.

-De igual modo hay que intentarlo. Son solo diez días los que la Muerte nos dio y usted misma dijo era una tarea imposible.

-Tal vez pueda hacer que regresen un par de recuerdos, pero no te aseguro devolverle todo. Eso lleva tiempo.

-Dulce Princesa, durante años yo le eh servido y le eh hecho favores que nadie más puede, pero ahora ayúdeme usted, ¿sí? Hágame ese favor y no le pediré otra cosa más en lo que resta de mi vida.

Ahí estaba otra vez el tono de ruego en Finn. Anteriormente también le había pedido lo mismo y de la misma forma, y ambos ruegos implicaban el peligro de la vida de Marceline, pero le llamaba la atención lo mucho que Finn se preocupaba, era casi como si pensara que ella moriría y aun peor, por su culpa. El héroe creía que todo estaba pasando por culpa de él, que Marceline estaba así por su causa y cientos de cosas que ahora deberían de estar revoloteando en su cabeza como un panal de abejas molestas. Él y la Reina de los Vampiros llevaban varios años de ser amigos y era con ella, después de Jake, con quien pasaba la mayoría de su aventuras, y ahora que Jake se había convertido en padre pues a Finn casi no le quedaba nada que hacer en el día y se iba con Marceline a pasar el rato, esperar la noche y salir de aventuras con ella.

Era entendible que su cara reflejara tristeza al sentirse culpable, pero ya le habían dejado claro que el que Marceline cayera desde la cima de esa montaña fue porque ella quiso salvarlo, no porque él la hubiera empujado intencionalmente.

-Por favor- En ese momento, la Dulce Princesa noto que los ojos de Finn se estaban cristalizando, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Resignada, dejo escapar un suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de su héroe favorito, quien ahora era mayor de edad.

-Se hará lo que se pueda, Finn, y como no podemos hacerle nada en el estado en el que se encuentra lo mejor será dejar que su organismo vampírico se encargue del daño en el tejido cerebral mientras nosotros intentamos cumplir con el lapso de días que nos dio La Muerte.

-¡Oigan, no es por nada, pero la luz de esta cosa me está dejando ciega!- Dijo Marceline, quien al parecer ya se sentía mejor.

-Un momento, Marcy- Dijo Bonnibel y luego de presionar unos cuantos botones, la maquina se aparto del rostro de la vampira, quien se froto los ojos y se sentó en la orilla de la mesa de metal, tratando de recuperar la visión.

-¿Qué paso con la enfermería? Según yo, no parecía quirófano de cirujano demente- Y era verdad. La habitación había sido construida hace unas semanas atrás y por lo tanto no había nada más que cuatro paredes grises, una lámpara en el techo y la máquina de Rayos X, y eso se debía a que Bonnibel no había tenido tiempo de hacerle nada más por sus asuntos reales.

-Te hicimos unas pruebas radiográficas en el cráneo, y descubrimos que durante la caída tu cabeza tuvo un impacto tan fuerte que tu cerebro se sacudió un poco, lo que causo que se golpearan unas zonas importantes de la memoria y ahora…- Hizo una pausa y tecleo un par de botones más. Después, por un compartimiento que se hallaba debajo de la pantalla empezó a salir una hoja de impresión, la cual la princesa tomo y enseño a Marceline.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto confundida.

-Es tu cerebro. Estas manchas de aquí son el daño del golpe que afecto unas partes llamadas Hipocampo y Lóbulo Temporal, zonas en las cuales se concentra una mayor actividad de la memoria según mis estudios.

-¿Es malo?

-No estoy segura. El que te hayas desmayado puede tener algo que ver, pero posiblemente puedas curarte teniendo en cuenta que los vampiros se regeneran.

-Ah, qué bueno, ¡pero me interesa saber si recuperare mi maldita memoria!- Grito, agitando histérica los brazos.

-Eso si no te lo puedo asegurar. La Muerte solo nos dio diez días para regresártela y no hay manera de que podamos lograrlo.

-Wow… Cuanto optimismo- Comento- Okey, si devolverme la memoria será como Misión Imposible para ustedes yo empezaría ya, ¿no?

-Sería lo más recomendable, pero la herida de tu cabeza sigue fresca y no podemos obligarte a nada porque corres el riesgo de volver a desmayarte… o morir, tal vez.

Lo último dejo perpleja a la Reina de los Vampiros.

O su mente ya estaba empezando a engañarla, o en verdad de la boca de la chica de chicle había salido la palabra _morir. _Hasta donde ella sabía, eso era ridículo si eras un vampiro porque los vampiros son inmortales, no mueren, eso hasta un niño de preescolar lo sabía. Aunque bueno, la única parte que quedaba viva en el cuerpo de alguien de esa especie era el cerebro, pero todavía no le quedaba del todo claro cómo funcionaba estando el cuerpo muerto. Sin embargo, si ella misma tuviera que hacerse una autoevaluación de las posibilidades que tenía de morir, el resultado sería desconocido.

¿Cómo podía morir algo que ya estaba muerto?

Vaya, aparte de que había perdido toda su memoria ahora corría un posible riesgo de una posible muerte. Le daban ganas de llorar de solo pensar que moriría con una pieza faltante en el rompecabezas que ahora era su mente, pero reprimía ese sentimiento engañando ella misma a su mente y contradiciendo todo eso con la idea de que en esos diez días que le dio la Muerte para recuperarse todo saldría bien. Saldría de esa, claro que sí, no debía ser tan difícil encontrar una pieza perdida de un rompecabezas pero… si lo veían por el lado contrario… pero tal vez no fuera tan fácil encontrarlas todas.

….

Eran como alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando por fin todo paso y los muchachos ya estaban por irse a sus hogares, pero antes hubo una discusión entre el humano y la gobernanta del Dulce Reino sobre quien cuidaría de Marceline estando así, porque era obvio que no la podrían dejar en su casa corriendo el riesgo de que volviera a desmayarse o terminara sufriendo de un ataque más grave, y luego de unos cinco minutos de hablar entre ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que la Reina Vampiro se quedaría en la casa de Finn y Jake hasta que sus recuerdos estuvieran intactos de nuevo. Al perro no le agrado mucho la idea de que alguien de raza vampira se quedara a dormir por quien sabe cuántos días en su casa, pero su hermano insistió tanto en eso que Jake al final tuvo que resignarse diciendo que tal vez el día de mañana despertarían con colmillos o uno de los dos no tendría sangre en su cuerpo. Eso le daba a entender a Finn que en los seis años que Jake llevaba de conocer a Marceline aun no lograba perderle el miedo que según él estaba basado en su ignorancia.

-Y bueno, Marcy, esta será tu casa- Dijo Finn al tiempo en que abría la puerta del Fuerte del Árbol dejando que Marceline viera el interior.

-¿Viven en un árbol?- Pregunto mientras entraba a paso lento, sin perder un solo detalle de la casa de los chicos.

-Sí. Esta era tu casa hace mucho tiempo solo que te fuiste y Jake y yo la tomamos, luego tu llegaste de tu viaje por Ooo y nos corriste. Pero nos la devolviste.

-Oh, sí. Adore la adorable forma en la que nos conocimos esa noche- Comento Jake mientras se quitaba la bufanda y la dejaba sobre uno de los sofás.

-Me gusta- Decía mientras se adentraba más en la sala con su maleta en mano y las luces navideñas se reflejaban en sus ojos y rostro. Se había vuelto a poner su chaqueta negra y sus botas rojas luego de haber sido informada de que viviría un tiempo con ellos y salieron del Dulce Reino. La chaqueta no la necesitaba mucho, pero Finn le insistió en que la usara para que no le pegara un resfriado, cosa en lo absoluto ridícula porque los vampiros no pescaban tal cosa como resfriados, y si lo hacían, pero era muy raro que eso pasara.

-Hola, señorita Marceline- La aludida miro al frente suyo, pero no vio nada más que la entrada a la cocina y las paredes. Se dio la vuelta y no encontró a nadie que no fueran el humano y el perro, quienes se encontraban hablando cerca de la puerta- Aquí abajo, Marceline.

-¿Qué?- Tal y como se le dijo, la vampiresa miro a sus pies y se encontró con una consola de videojuegos con ojos y boca que la saludaba con una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Me da gusto saludarte!- Decía Beemo alegremente.

-Eh… ¿Eres una consola parlante? Que loco- Decía ella sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, mirando con curiosidad a Beemo- Dime, amiguito, solo por curiosidad ¿tú y yo nos conocemos?

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Marceline? Nos conocemos desde hace seis largos años ¿Y… porque traes la cabeza vendada?

-¡Oh, Beemo! Casi lo olvidaba- Exclamo Finn, llegando a donde estaban sus amigos- Beemo, Marcy se quedara un tiempo con nosotros aquí en la casa, ¿sí?

-¿Quemaron su casa otra vez?- La pregunta sorprendió a Marceline y al tiempo avergonzó a Finn, tornando sus mejillas de un tono rosado claro acompañado de un par de risillas tontas.

-Por supuesto que no, je, je. Recuerda que quedamos en que eso no volvería a pasar.

-¿Entonces?- El chico se puso un poco serio. No iba a ponerse a contarle a Beemo toda la historia hasta que llegara la hora de dormirse. Tenía que ser directo, no mucho pero debía dar una explicación rápida.

-Veras, Beemo… este… eh… Marceline se golpeo la cabeza en una caída desde una montaña muy alta ahora tiene amnesia- La respuesta le cayó de sorpresa a la consola viviente, que entendió porque la vampiresa le había preguntado si se conocían y explicaba porque su cabeza estaba vendada.

-¿No recuerda nada?- Finn negó, meciendo su cabeza a ambos lados.

-Perdió todo en la caída y fue por mi culpa. Por eso ahora tú, Jake y yo cuidaremos de ella hasta que sus recuerdos estén intactos y La Muerte no la lleve al Mundo de los Muertos- Beemo lo volteo a ver con duda- Larga historia, luego te cuento ¡Jake, ¿puedes darle a Marcy algo de beber?! Debes estar sedienta después de todo lo que pasaste, ¿cierto?

-Tengo que admitir que tengo algo de hambre ¿Qué hay para cenar?- Dijo, recargando su espalda a los pies del sofá de la sala.

-¿¡Cenar!?- Se oyó gritar a Jake desde la cocina- ¿Qué quiere decir con cenar? ¡Finn, tengo miedo, viejo!

-Oye, perro, tranquilo. No estoy tan loca para chuparle la sangre a un saco de pulgas amarillo.

-¿¡Vas a chuparme la sangre!?- Marceline suspiro- ¡No! ¡Nunca conseguirás chuparme la sangre, vampira profana! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!- Gritaba Jake y cuando menos lo pensaron el can salió corriendo a la habitación de Finn y él, gritando incoherencias sobre Marceline, quien miro confundida a Finn y este le hizo un gesto con la mano, diciéndole que no le tomara importancia.

Unos momentos después Finn tomo las cosas de Marceline y las coloco sobre el sofá de la sala en el que ella dormiría, pudo haberle puesto alguna sabana en el piso de su habitación pero sabía que su histérico hermano no dejaría que eso pasara. Aun era muy temprano para cenar o ir a dormir, pero a Marceline se le dio un vaso de jugo de tomate para que probara algo después de su experiencia con la amnesia y la advertencia de La Muerte. En fin, lo único a lo que se podía dedicar hasta el momento era pensar en cómo cooperar para que su memoria regresara en el lapso de diez días que se les dio, sin embargo, por más que se exigiera a sí misma recordar algo que según ella nunca había pasado, no podía hacerlo. Era normal, una persona con trastorno de amnesia no se podía exigir nada si no sabía ni quién era, pero eso ya no era un problema tan grave porque a como la llamaban Finn y los demás pudo averiguar que su verdadero nombre era Marceline y que su apellido era Abadeer según la princesa Cara de Chicle que la estuvo torturando con discursos científicos del cerebro y un montón de cosas.

Ahora ella estaba sentada sobre el tronco de un árbol al frente de la casa de Finn y Jake, mirando como la nieve caía del cielo nublado y cubría toda la pradera y el bosque que la rodeaba. Llevaba rato sentada ahí y no se había dado cuenta de que en su cabello se habían juntado unos cuantos copos de nieve formando un manto de nieve que le cubrió la parte alta de su cabeza vendada. Se sentía sola, abandonada, que nadie la comprendía y como si el mundo fuera un lugar lleno de gente que quería hacerle daño, gente que tal vez conocía y gente que tal vez ni siquiera sabía que existía y que sin embargo la conocían a ella. Se sentía feo no poder recordar a las personas que tanto afecto te tenían y que tú conocías, y no saber que hacías en cierto lugar o porque estabas ahí era aun peor si no tenias a nadie que te acompañara, que te ayudara a no quedar peor de lo que ya estabas o a que alguien te hiciera daño.

El viento soplo un poco fuerte en ese momento y el cabello de Marceline se dejo ondear al ritmo de este y ella cerró los ojos abrazando sus rodillas para esconder su cara entre estas. Era agobiante, no iba a negarlo, tanto que incluso se le escaparon un par de lagrimas que acabaron helándose en la nieve.

-¿Marcy?- La voz de Finn la hizo levantar de repente la mirada, haciéndola voltear en dirección a él- ¿Qué estás haciendo tan solita aquí? Deberías descansar para recuperar energía.

-No tengo animó de estar acostada en un sofá desgastado. Ya me tuvieron mucho tiempo encerrada, por lo menos déjenme tomar algo de aire.

-Lo siento, es que estoy preocupado por tu estado. Ya sabes, esa sensación extraña que sientes cuando sientes que tienes que proteger a alguien- Decía mientras se sentaba en el tronco al lado de la vampiresa.

-Finn, se lo que significa estar preocupado. Tengo amnesia, no soy una idiota- Le dijo, tocándose la cabeza con el dedo índice.

-Me vuelvo a disculpar. La última y primera vez que interactué con alguien que perdió sus recuerdos fue con mi hermano Jake en el Mundo de los Muertos, pero eso fue hace ya muchos años.

-Oye, ya me quedo claro que nos conocemos desde hace seis años, pero con todo esto sobre mí no creo que me ayude mucho saber que a tu hermano también se le fueron los recuerdos y que los recupero de una manera mágica. A propósito, ¿cómo lo hizo?

-Le dieron el Beso de la Muerte- Respondió el muchacho para luego reírse, pero al notar que ella no se reía, instantáneamente se detuvo.

-Entonces, la Muerte lo besó y así recupero su memoria, ¿eh? Con razón querías que me besara a mí, pero no entendí lo de no sobrepasarse.

-Je, je, es que como eres mi amiga y todo eso no me gustaría que alguien hiciera algo en contra de tu voluntad- Marceline solo se le quedo viendo, como si apenas hubiera entendido lo que Finn quiso decir, y mientras tanto este tenía puesta una mano en su nuca y reía nerviosamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-De acuerdo- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Marceline- ¿Y qué hay del videojuego parlante, como le dieron vida?

-Beemo siempre ah tenido vida, Marcy. Ha estado con nosotros desde que Jake y yo éramos unos niños.

-Eso no tiene sentido- El comentario sorprendió a Finn.

-¿Perdón?

-Dije que no tiene sentido. Las consolas de videojuego no hablan ni caminan.

-Eso es porque olvidaste que vives en un mundo donde puede que todo este al revés. Nada tendrá sentido para ti en Ooo, Marceline, y creo que mucho menos cuando conozcas la Nocheosfera. Ese lugar es todo un caos, y no me sorprende que el Señor de la Oscuridad sea él que la gobierna.

-Cara de Chicle y La Muerte también mencionaron un lugar llamado Nocheosfera… ¿Qué es exactamente?

-¿Nocheosfera?- Ella asintió- Bueno pues… imagínate a un reino rodeado de fuego con muchos demonios y vampiros por todos lados, con nubes que lanzan rayos, grandes filas para visitar al gobernador y demonios partidos a la mitad que sirven como transporte.

-Órale ¿Y cómo se llega hasta ahí?

-Por un portal que se abre por medio de un ritual. Pero aunque sea el Inframundo, en realidad las cosas ahí no son del todo escalofriantes. Más bien es como una comunidad inconforme con lo que se les da. Mucha política, negocios, fuego… Esa es la Nocheosfera. El Señor de la Oscuridad la gobierna- Marceline bajo la vista unos momentos, pensativa-… su nombre es Hunson Abadeer- Eso la hizo levantarla de golpe-… es tu padre.

Los ojos de Marceline se abrieron en impresión cuando a sus oídos llegaron esas palabras. Su padre era el amo del Inframundo entero y ella obviamente debía de ser la siguiente para tomar su lugar ahí, sin embargo eso era menos importante ahora, lo importante era saber de que era hija, porque siendo ella una vampira se preguntaba como seria su propio padre, a quien se imaginaba como un vampiro como ella, tal vez un demonio, quizá un horrible monstruo con alas enormes o cuernos y con cola de serpiente… No, lo mejor sería esperar y ver cómo era en realidad porque había probabilidades de que no fuera tan monstruoso como ella se lo imaginaba o quién sabe. El caso era que no le gustaba para nada la idea de ser la hija del "Señor de la Oscuridad" porque seguramente eso implicaba ser temida por los demás… aunque… viéndolo por el lado bueno la compañía de las personas no le agradaba mucho, pero por el momento debía de resignarse a recibir los cuidados del humano y los demás.

No debía de ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

-Entiendo que sea difícil para ti enterarte así nada más, pero son cosas que debemos contarte. Decirte quien eres para que esto funcione.

-Lo sé, Finn, pero es difícil hacerlo si no sabes cómo llegaste a un lugar como este. Digo, mira todo a tu alrededor; personas de dulce, casas en árboles, videojuegos que hablan, perros mágicos, vampiros… No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que el mundo no debería de ser así.

-Varios tenemos los mismos pensamientos, Marcy- Dijo Finn- Tienes razón en eso de que el mundo no debería de ser así, en realidad creo que era diferente hace como un milenio de años atrás. Pero entonces todo era caos según lo que me ha contado la Dulce Princesa.

-Humanos… ¿Hay más de tu especie en este lugar?- Finn levanto la mirada, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos.

-No lo sé- Respondió con una sonrisa- En mis dieciocho años de vida jamás eh visto a otro humano por la Tierra de Ooo, aunque tengo una amiga llamada Susana que probablemente también lo sea… O no sé, todo el mundo me conoce como el último de los humanos.

-Debe ser duro, ¿verdad?... Saber que eres el último de una especie.

-Al principio no le tome mucha importancia porque vivía en una familia de perros mágicos, pero cuando me di cuenta de que era diferente a Jake y a mamá y papá comencé a hacerme preguntas, y descubrí que yo era el último de una especie que conocían como humanos.

-¿Y cómo se extinguieron?- La pregunta le cayó de sorpresa a Finn. Marceline le estaba haciendo una pregunta que él no podía responder, pero tenía que hacerlo para no implantar más desconfianza en la vampiresa sin memoria.

-Hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra a la que conocemos como la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones, fue causada por las diferencias entre los humanos, y eso los llevo directamente a crear una bomba nuclear que acabaría con toda la vida existente, y al parecer se logro porque ya no hay humanos. Eso me lo dijo Bonnibel, je, je.

-Pero si los humanos se extinguieron hace muchos años… ¿Cómo es que tu estas aquí?

-Pues Jake me dijo que salí de una calabaza, no sé si eso te sirva de algo- Marceline rio ante el comentario de Finn y le saco una sonrisa a este.

-Eres muy divertido, chico. Hasta ahora tu eres el único que me ha dado un poco de confianza entre todas estas personas. Se siente como si estuvieras a punto de entrar a un colegio en el que sabes qué no te van a aceptar.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Aquí todos te queremos, Marceline. Y si es por el miedo que te tiene Jake, no es tan importante, mi hermano siempre le ha tenido miedo a los vampiros.

-No me estas entendiendo, Finn. Digo que al no conocer a nadie siento mucha desconfianza, pienso que me harán daño o que harán experimentos extraños con mi ADN, así como la princesita nerd del reino de perdedores del que con trabajo sobreviví.

-Nadie te hará daño, Marcy. Somos tus amigos, además tu siempre me has ayudado en mis momentos difíciles, siempre has estado ahí para mi… ahora me toca a mí devolverte el favor- Dijo y entonces se levanto, tendiéndole una mano a Marceline para que ella también se levantara.

-¿A dónde vas a llevarme?- Preguntaba, mientras era levantada con la ayuda del chico.

-Teniendo amnesia no debes de recordar nada, y como aun no es de noche me tomare la libertad de enseñarte las maravillas de la Tierra de Ooo. Tal vez así tu cerebro pueda procesar o recordar algo.

-Podría funcionar- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Claro que sí! Eres Marceline Abadeer. Nunca en mi vida eh conocido a alguien como tú que pueda lograr lo imposible, y no me preocupo por el plazo de diez días porque estoy cien por ciento seguro de que lo lograras. Tu eres el ejemplo de que lo imposible puede hacerse posible, Marceline, y luego te diré porque, pero… ¿Adivina quien fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a la Guerra de los Champiñones? ¡Fuiste tú, Marceline! ¿Quién es la mejor rocanrolera de Ooo? ¡Tú, por supuesto! ¿Y quien, por amor de Glob, ha podido mejorar una de las espantosas historias del Rey Helado? ¡Marceline Abadeer, ella ha podido hacerlo!... Eres una vampira maravillosa, Marcy… Nunca dudes de eso.

Las palabras de Finn le sacaron una sonrisa de confianza cuando termino de escuchar el alago del joven que decía que ella era la prueba de que lo imposible no era imposible, si no difícil, pero no imposible. Ese chico, Finn, el último de los humanos hasta donde ella estaba enterada, le había sacado por primera vez una sonrisa de confianza desde que despertó tirada y con la cabeza sangrando en el palacio de la Dulce Princesa. La sonrisa y mirada del muchacho lo decían todo, casi podría jurar que tenían un enorme letrero con luces brillantes que decían _CONFIA_, pero aun tenía sus dudas acerca de todo. Bien su supuesta amnesia podría ser un plan para engañarla y hacer algo con ella, o tal vez si se cayó desde la cima de una montaña y perdió sus memorias.

¡Oh, pero que se fueran a la mierda todas esas dudas!

Si iban a experimentar con ella simplemente tenía que escapar, encontrar un lugar en donde quedarse y vivir el resto de sus días preguntándose quién fue antes de tener amnesia.

Con la sonrisa aun en sus labios, Abadeer cogió la mano de Finn y este, feliz, la abrazo por el cuello haciéndola sentir la tela suave de su saco azul cielo mientras se alejaban caminando del Fuerte del Árbol, escuchando los parloteos del joven sobre lo divertido que seria y los lugares que conocería.

-Oye, Marcy, ¿sabes qué hora es?- Decía el humano, sonriente como siempre.

-No tengo reloj, lo siento- Finn rio a carcajadas cuando escucho eso y Marceline lo miro confundida.

-Pues yo si se qué hora es ¿Te digo?- Deduciendo que eran alrededor de las cinco o seis de la tarde, Marceline asintió restándole importancia al asunto- ¡Es hora de recuperar la memoria!

Y él le sonrió… y ella también…

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Riuxy a regresado y con ella un nuevo capítulo de Amnesia, que espero y les haya gustado. Desde aquí van a empezar las escenas pre Finnceline y todo el royo de "me gustas" y eso. Y como dice en la descripción, más adelante Marceline hará un trato con la peor criatura que puede existir en Ooo, habrá complicaciones, desconfianza, traición incluso, pero eso lo verán más adelante, en los siguientes capítulos de este alocado fic que invento mi loca y demente imaginación. Ah, pero eso sí, después del capitulo cinco posiblemente me tarde un tiempo para subir el seis porque estoy teniendo unos problemitas con la batería de mi laptop y pues ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida **** ¡Creo que voy a llorar! ¡TORITO! ¡TORITOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!... Como sufro.**

**Bueno, llego mi momento favorito: ¡Los agradecimientos!**

**Mil gracias a Paqs, Hanna19, Poppyy, Cherry.26cl, Alecita122 y a Thecraziestfan por sus hermosos Reviews en el capitulo anterior, y también se les agradece a las personas que leen la historia aunque no dejen un comentario (de preferencia háganlo, aunque sea anónimo****). Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D- Adventure Time es propiedad de Pendlenton Ward y de sus respectivos escritores.**


	5. Marceline y la Tierra de Ooo

**Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 5: Marceline y la Tierra de Ooo.**

Lo repasaba mil y un veces y aun no podía creer que frente a sus ojos estuviera un pueblo tan raro, y con raro se refería tanto a la gente como al material con el que estaba construido todo. Se hacía llamar la Aldea de los Suavecitos y todos ahí eran como una especie de criaturas compuestas por algo parecido al algodón o a una nube de distintos colores. Finn le había dicho que tenían que tener mucho cuidado con la gente que habitaba ahí porque supuestamente cuando se asustaban se hacían pipi por las axilas, cosa que por supuesto le pareció asqueroso y a la vez divertido, sería un hecho que jamás olvidaría si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero solo pasaron de largo la aldea y eso fue suficiente para que ella pudiera ver cómo era por dentro. Varios de los habitantes los atrasaron un poco, pues cuando vieron a Finn estos corrieron a él y lo abrazaron, le dieron gracias por quien sabe que e incluso le estaban pidiendo favores que ellos no podían hacer por su pequeña estatura y la falta de fuerza en sus ablandados brazos.

De ella, sin embargo, todos se alejaban, la miraban con miedo o con desconfianza, y cualquier pequeño que llegara a acercársele era detenido por su madre o su padre y este se alejaba corriendo con el pequeño en brazos, lo mismo paso en la Aldea de los Duendes, el Reino Desayuno, el Pueblo Cubo y todos los lugares anteriores a ese a los que Finn la había llevado, y sinceramente le gustaron, pero le hubieran agradado más de no ser porque todos le tenían miedo, y sin duda la mejor prueba de ese miedo fue cuando entraron al Reino de los Duendes y en cuando puso un pie adentro uno de los duendes salió corriendo y gritando _¡Corran, un vampiro, un vampiro!_ Y en verdad dolía, dolía que todos se alejaran de ti, pero Marceline le daba poca importancia a eso porque después de todo ella sabía que los vampiros eran temidos y huías de ellos sin importarte nada en lo absoluto.

-Oye, Finn- Dijo uno de los Suavecitos que estaban alrededor del héroe- ¿Quién es la chica?

-Es Marceline Abadeer, la Reina de los Vampiros- Dijo el humano- Lamento si los asusta, pero necesito ayudarla por ahora.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo con curiosidad.

-Por que perdió su memoria. Tiene amnesia y como fue mi culpa que ella término así ahora me dedico a que recobre sus recuerdos antes de un lapso de diez días… No quiero hablar de eso.

-Parece que no se la está llevando muy bien, ¿no crees?- Dijo la criatura con forma de algodón. El aventurero entonces la miro y encontró que efectivamente no parecía estarse entreteniendo mucho y solo se dedicaba a mirar otro punto de Ooo.

-¡Marceline!- La llamo Finn y al instante ella volteo a verlo- Ven un momento, por favor- Dijo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto de mala gana.

-Suavecitos, ella es Marceline Abadeer, Reina de los Vampiros y una de mis mejores amigas en toda la Tierra de Ooo- Presento Finn y todos los que estaban a su alrededor miraron a la vampiresa, que no se sentía muy cómoda con tantos ojos sobre ella- Vamos, chicos, sin miedo. No muerde… o bueno… más o menos.

-Finn, en verdad esto no es necesario- Más que por pena, Abadeer decía esto porque no le gustaba que la gente se le acercara tanto porque la hacían sentir como si la asfixiaran.

Pero nadie se movió.

Los Suavecitos solo se quedaban parados al frente, temblando de miedo ante la presencia de la vampiresa, quien suspiro cuando vio las caras de terror de los habitantes que estaban alrededor de Finn, quien esperaba porque alguno de ellos se acercara a Marceline. Resignada, esta se dio media vuelta, no quería seguir de pie mirando como el mundo no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos sin tener la necesidad de correr como alma que llevaba el diablo. Pero un segundo antes de dar el primer paso algo pequeño y suave la detuvo al tomarla de la muñeca, lo que hizo que la vampiresa mirara hacia abajo encontrando ahí a una niña como alrededor de una edad de cinco o seis años de edad que al igual que los otros habitantes su cuerpo estaba compuesto por algo que aparentaba ser nubes de cierto color.

La pequeña la miraba con curiosidad, como si le llamara la atención sus colmillos o sus ojos rojos como la sangre, pero era una niña inocente, eso se entendía en alguien de esa edad, pues empezaba la curiosidad y el querer saber todo acerca de todo. Obviamente los padres no debían de estar muy a gusto sabiendo que su hija estaba frente a una de las especies más temidas y sanguinarias de Ooo, pero confiaban en la palabra de Finn de que su compañera vampiresa no le haría daño a su hija. La niña estiro su brazo al rostro de Marceline, quien sorprendida aun por la valentía de la pequeña se agacho quedando sentada de cuclillas frente a la pequeña, que una vez que tuvo a la Reina de los Vampiros de frente sin miedo comenzó a jugar con las mejillas de esta, apretándoselas y moviéndolas de un lado a otro al tiempo en que Marceline se quejaba por los estirones de piel, y la pequeña, sin embargo, solo reía divertidamente al ver el interior de la boca de la joven y sus colmillos afilados.

-Niños, vayan a jugar con Marcy un rato, ¿les parece?- Invito Finn. Emocionados, los pequeños que estaban alrededor de él cuando fueron a saludarlo corrieron en dirección a la vampiresa, quien antes de ser tacleada por la bola de mini Suavecitos logro dar un grito.

-¡FINN, ESTAS MUERTO!- Gritaba Marceline al tiempo en que ocho niños saltaban encima de ella jugando con su cabello, manos, boca y piernas- ¡Vas a pagar, chico humano de pacotilla! ¡AUCH! ¡Niños, compórtense!

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea dejar que los niños jueguen con ella?- Pregunto uno de los Suavecitos.

-¡Por supuesto! Nadie adora a los niños más que Marceline- Dijo sin preocupación alguna.

-¡BAJENSE DE ENCIMA, PEQUEÑAS RATAS ESPONJOSAS!- Se le oyó gritar a esta.

-¡Si te resistes solo se alocaran más! Te conviene quedarte así como estas- Le dijo el humano poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca para ser escuchado.

-¡Cuando salga de aquí desearas nunca haber nacido, Finn!- Grito ella de nuevo mientras los niños saltaban encima de ella.

-Señorita, ¿por qué tiene las orejas tan grandes?- Pregunto un Suavecito en su inocencia, causándole molestia a Marceline y unas risas a Finn.

-Son para oírte mejor, niño- Respondió, casi deseando tener al aventurero en frente para que los niños le saltaran encima a él.

-¿Y porque tienes los ojos rojos?

-Porque se me metió jabón cuando me bañe- Estaba empezando a enojarse.

-¿Por qué tu piel es de este color?- Pregunto otro Suavecito.

-Porque me cayó un balde de pintura cuando nací… Creo- Ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Por qué tienes colmillos tan grandes?- Esa pregunta no hizo enojar a Marceline, es más, hasta una sonrisa le saco mientras una loca idea llegaba a su cabeza.

-¿En verdad quieren saber, niños?- Les pregunto, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro. Y los niños, ignorando la trampa de la Reina de los Vampiros, sin dudar y al mismo tiempo dijeron que si- Bueno, son… ¡PARA COMERMERMELOS A TODOS DE UN MORDISCO!

Dicho eso, todos se bajaron de encima de la chica corriendo a todos lados mientras esta enseñaba por completo sus filosos colmillos y se sentaba sobre la nieve, riendo por la forma tan divertida en la que corrieron a donde pudieron. Incluso ellos también se rieron por la forma en la que los engañaron y volvieron a lanzarse encima de Marceline, pero esta vez no la taclearon como si fueran jugadores de fut bol americano, sino que se acercaron a abrazarla sin dejar de reír, pero el contacto de afecto de esos niños tan inocentes hizo que sus risas pararan al instante, como si algo hubiera pasado en su interior. Era una sensación nueva a la que desconocía, como si no hubiera sentido lo mismo desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, algo que la hacía sentir bien por dentro y por fuera aun teniendo su cuerpo entero muerto en vida.

-Ya, niños, es suficiente de juegos por hoy. La tía Marcy y yo tenemos una misión que cumplir- Dijo Finn.

-Yo nunca dije que era la tía de nadie- Se defendió esta- Lo siento, niños, será para otro día.

Con un lamento, los Suavecitos se separaron de la Reina de los Vampiros, permitiéndole que se apoyara en la fría nieve para ponerse de pie.

Luego de haberse despedido de todos y haberse retrasado porque los niños agarraron los pies de la vampira de un modo que parecían estar atascados en estos, pero por ordenes de sus padres tuvieron que hacerlo –obviamente no sin antes hacerla prometer que regresaría, algo que ella dijo que consideraría- Entonces, una vez lejos de la Aldea de los Suavecitos ambos siguieron su recorrido por la Tierra de Ooo a un lugar que según Finn era muy especial para ella, que seguro no lo recordaría, pero que tal vez le devolvería un poco de su memoria.

-¿Cómo por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto de repente.

-¿Hacer qué?- Dijo el humano, confundido.

-Decirle a esos niños que jugaran conmigo. Sus padres pudieron regañarlos o yo haberles hecho daño; pusiste a unos pequeños en riesgo, Finn.

-Pero no les hiciste nada, ¿o sí?- Contradijo el humano, dejando callada a la vampiresa- Marceline, entiendo que te sientas así, pero no por ser quien eres vas a dejar que todos pasen por encima de ti. Eres vampira, es cierto, pero eso no significa que forzosamente eres mala.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Ahora mismo podría estarte chupando la sangre de no ser porque me estas ayudando a recuperar mis recuerdos.

-Hubieras dicho lo mismo si no los tuvieras, a excepción de la parte de los recuerdos.

-Mira, no sé qué tan cercano fuiste a mí para afirmar que me conoces como si fuera tu propia mano, pero tienes que entender que sigo sin confiar en ti.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo, aunque no te guste. Marcy, entiende que no recuerdas nada, tu cabeza es un lienzo en blanco ahora. De Bonnibel, Jake y yo depende que la Muerte no te lleve al Mundo de los Muertos- Le dijo- Antes de que perdieras la memoria yo era el único que te comprendía, y tú misma me lo dijiste, me dijiste que ni Hunson, que era tu propio padre, te entendía como yo lo hacía. Ahora yo soy responsable de que tu palabra no sea en vano y mostrarte que en verdad yo puedo ser tu amigo.

-¡Oh, ya basta de discursos cursis y dime a donde vamos!

-En realidad, ya llegamos.

Cuando Finn anuncio eso, Marceline vio al frente suyo y se encontró con un paisaje un poco diferente a los que había visto antes, pues este no tenía el tradicional toque de felicidad y alegría sin fin de los demás reinos, y lo que veía no era ni siquiera un reino, más bien no era nada. De no ser porque la nieve lo cubría, el lugar se vería como escenario de una película de terror, pero aun así se podían ver con claridad lo que quedaba de… lo que sea que hubiera sido ese lugar. Por todos lados veía construcciones muy altas a las que le faltaba la terraza, otras tenían agujeros enormes a los lados, las más firmes estaban rodeadas hasta el tope por la vegetación que había crecido ahí. Por simple curiosidad se atrevió a dar un par de pasos al frente sin perder un solo detalle del paisaje destruido, y al no fijarse bien en donde pisaba, se golpeo la punta del pie con algo duro y hueco, que hizo que Abadeer saltara en un pie mientras se agarraba el pie, diciendo incoherencias que Finn no lograba escuchar desde el punto en que se encontraba.

Enojada, la vampiresa miro al suelo casi sacando fuego por los ojos aparto el montón de nieve que cubría el objeto con el que se había hecho daño terminando por desenterrar algo que le llamo mucho la atención. Se parecía a uno de esos balones de fut bol americano, solo que este era más grande y en lugar de ser de piel este estaba hecho de un material muy duro, metal al parecer, y tenía en el medio el símbolo de radiactividad. Más calmada, Marceline siguió escarbando en la nieve hasta que desenterró el objeto en su totalidad, mostrando una autentica bomba de la Guerra de los Champiñones. La levanto con sus dos manos a causa de su gran peso y suavemente la golpeo un par de veces con los nudillos de su mano dándose cuenta de que efectivamente el interior de la bomba estaba hueco, pero que el exterior dolía si le dabas un golpe como el que ella le dio con el pie.

Miro todo una vez más y por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón todo se le hizo conocido, muy familiar, y en medio de toda esa nieve, ruinas y vegetación ella se imagino a una ciudad en medio de la devastación, edificios derrumbándose y un extraña luz verde en el cielo que apenas lograba ser cubierta por unas tenebrosas nubes negras.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Le pregunto a Finn, quien apenas iba llegando a donde ella.

-Este lugar tiene una relación importante con tus recuerdos, tú misma me lo dijiste. Dijiste que venias aquí para pensar en ciertas cosas, pero nunca me dijiste en que exactamente, solo venias aquí, te sentabas y no te ibas como cuatro o cinco horas después.

-Y pensaste que mis recuerdos regresarían mágicamente nada más con estar sentada viendo pedazos de concreto regados por doquier.

Finn se encogió de hombros y sonrió de manera avergonzada.

-Pues sí, creí que esto ayudaría en algo, pero ahora veo que no. Y supongo que los lugares a los que te lleve tampoco te sirvieron de mucho, eh.

Ella negó.

-Aprecio que lo intentes, Finn, pero de en verdad ahora no quisiera otra cosa más que descansar un rato. Ya esta anocheciendo, después de todo.

-Oh, sí. La princesa dijo que necesitabas reposar un rato para poder empezar el verdadero proceso de recuperación. Te hará exámenes, preguntas, te mostrara todo lo que hacías para que tu cerebro haga esas cosas que hace el cerebro y tú memoria regrese.

-Definitivamente no sabes cómo funciona el cerebro, ¿verdad?

-No, pero eso no significa que no lo pueda entender- Dijo sonriente- ¿Ya quieres irte? No falta mucho para que anochezca por completo.

-Sería lo mejor- Dijo mientras dejaba la bomba en el mismo lugar en donde la encontró- Lo lugares que visitamos hoy… ¿son todos los que hay en… Ooo?

-¡Marceline, ¿qué cosas dices?!- Exclamo el humano, doblándose de la risa- Por supuesto que no, Marcy. Creo que lo que te enseñe no es ni la mitad de Ooo. Son cientos los lugares que debes de ver y mientras más te enseñe Ooo, más recordaras de tu pasado.

-No encuentro una solución a mi problema en una expedición por una tierra llena de rarezas.

-La solución está en que tú conoces todas esas rarezas. Antes de conocer a Jake y a mí nos dijiste que viajaste por todo el continente, lo que quiere decir que los lugares que visitaste están entre tus recuerdos perdidos y visitándolos tu memoria regresara poco a poco.

La conversación no continuó después de que Finn la cerró con esas últimas palabras, ambos solo se concentraron en regresar al Fuerte del Árbol y dormir para no tener que soportar más la angustia de ese día. El chico humano era quien guiaba el camino mientras Marceline caminaba detrás de él como a tres metros de distancia con la vista puesta en otro lugar con algunos mechones de su cabello negro que le caían al frente, impidiéndole al joven verla a los ojos cuando volteaba hacia atrás solo para asegurarse de que no había escapado o que estaba en condiciones para seguir caminando, y por fortuna la encontraba bien, sin embargo le preocupaba el que Marceline no dijera una palabra en todo el camino. Estaba muy seria a consideración de su actitud bromista y burlona típica de ella, pero bueno, era comprensible, no todos los días perdías la memoria y de repente un grupo de personas a las que afirmabas no conocer te decían que te ayudarían.

Finn abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso a su compañera vampiresa, quien le paso por un lado evitando cualquier contacto con la cara del humano, no porque le hubiera hecho algo que la disgustara, simplemente porque no quería hablar con nadie ahora. Se recostó en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en la maleta donde había metido varias de sus presuntas cosas cuando le propusieron ir por ropa y todo lo que necesitara a su casa, que nunca se espero que estuviera localizada dentro de una cueva, y su mente empezó a trabajar al cien mientras que su mirada se mantenía fija en el techo.

-Te traje esto- Finn llego a la sala cargando en ambos brazos una manta gris y una almohada las cuales le entrego a la vampiresa.

-Gracias- Agradeció, aceptando lo que le ofrecía el joven para pasar la noche.

-El baño esta al fondo a la derecha, por si quieres entrar en la noche, y no dudes en llamarme si se te ofrece alguna cosa.

-Estaré bien. Gracias- Dijo de manera cortante, sin mirar a Finn a la cara. Este último suspiro para después darse media vuelta y empezar a subir las escaleras, pero no sin antes detenerse a la mitad del camino y mirar una última vez a la vampiresa, quien seguía recostada en el sofá mirando al techo como si fuera de lo más interesante del mundo.

-Hasta mañana- Dijo, no sin antes dar un suspiro y regresar a subir las escaleras.

Fue entonces cuando las luces de la sala se apagaron y Marceline se quedo sumida en la oscuridad con su rostro apenas iluminado por las luces navideñas que se habían puesto en las orillas de las cuatro paredes al igual que el árbol de Navidad que se encontraba en una esquina lejana del sofá. Abadeer podía oír claramente el sonido del viento a través de la ventana y le pareció que se trataba de un lamento fantasmal, o bien, podría tratarse de un fantasma que andaba por ahí en busca de alguien a quien asustar. Ella misma se consideraba un fantasma en esos momentos y la razón era sencilla, porque al igual que un fantasma que no tenía ni idea de quien fue o como murió, Marceline tampoco sabía nada de ella misma, y en pocas palabras era un fantasma que había perdido la memoria. No era nadie… No era nada… Solo un simple hueco que deambulaba como persona entre la sociedad preguntando si su nombre en verdad era Marceline Abadeer.

Todo era extraño para ella aunque tuviera mucho tiempo viviendo ahí. Desconocido y extraño seria la expresión correcta. Era Marceline… y la desconocida Tierra de Ooo.

Al poco rato la vampiresa se inclino en el sofá, se quito las botas y puso su maleta en el suelo colocando en el lugar de esta la almohada que Finn le ofreció y se arropo con la manta color gris a la altura de su cintura, parpadeando pesadamente un par de veces y por fin quedarse dormida entre sus pensamientos.

….

La mañana llego y Finn empezó a moverse entre las sabanas de su cama para luego soltar un enorme bostezo al tiempo en que estiraba sus brazos y piernas. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama rascándose la cabeza que sorpresivamente ahora no estaba cubierta por el ya de por si viejo gorro de oso que llevaba a todos lados. Jake aun seguía durmiendo en el cajón que había convertido en su propia cama personal y considerando que el paisaje afuera estaba más blanco de lo normal no le fue difícil adivinar que aun era muy de mañana, pero por supuesto, nunca era ni muy tarde ni muy temprano para ir de aventuras.

Bajó de la cama, se cambio de ropa, se puso sus botas negras y de nuevo se puso su "asombroso" e inseparable gorro con el que parecía que estaba casado. Con su mochila en la espalda y su espada en mano Finn bajo las escaleras llegando a la sala en donde todavía estaban encendidas las luces de colores navideños y el árbol, por lo que desconecto el cable de la extensión que les enviaba electricidad a estos. Dio un bostezo más en el aire sobándose la nuca y regreso la mirada a su lado derecho, donde encontró un bulto que subía y bajaba lentamente recostado sobre el sofá del que salía algo blanco, dándole la espalda a la sala completa. El aventurero se acerco con cuidado y de la misma forma aparto una esquina de la manta gris revelando el rostro durmiente de su amiga, a quien no había visto tan relajada desde antes de su terrible accidente en la montaña.

Con cuidado de no despertarla le aparto unos cuantos mechones de cabello que le estorbaban en el rostro, pero aun así no pudo impedir que la vampiresa se moviera un poco y restregara su cabeza contra la almohada para luego apretar con fuerza los parpados y entre abrir los ojos, volteando a ver al humano, quien se sorprendió un poco al sentir la mirada de Marceline en la suya. Pero por otra parte esta ni siquiera sabía que había alguien parado a su lado, pues ni siquiera tenía bien abierto los ojos y con trabajo lograba articular unas cuantas palabras que Finn no lograba entender. Fue entonces cuando el humano, teniendo en cuenta que todavía era muy de mañana, se inclino un poco y acaricio el rostro de la muchacha haciendo que esta volviera a cerrar los ojos y dejara caer su cabeza sobre la cómoda almohada, regresando a dormir.

-Duerme bien, Marcy- Susurro, dejando de hacer lo que hacía y volviendo a arroparla con la manta gris.

-También es duro para ti, ¿verdad?- Dijo una pequeña vocecilla detrás de él, exaltando de golpe al muchacho.

-Bemmo, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano, viejo?

-Perdí el sueño y quise bajar a recargar mi batería ¿Tu porque te levantaste tan temprano?- Decía la consola mientras bajaba las escaleras y saltaba al piso desde el segundo escalón.

-Quería recorrer Ooo para despejar mi mente un rato. Con todo esto de la amnesia de Marceline un poco de aventuras me caería muy bien.

-Finn, si sigues con eso de que todo es tu culpa solo acabaras torturándote a ti mismo. Ya sabes que fue un accidente, que ella lo hizo para protegerte. No hay nada de lo que tengas que sentirte culpable.

-Ya me dijeron eso muchas veces, Beemo. Pero sigo creyendo que fue mi culpa, digo, para empezar el que la metió en todo esto fui yo.

-Pero tú no sabías que eso podía pasar. Uno nunca sabe cuando aparecerá un Golem de nieve a atacarte.

Y en eso sonó el teléfono de la casa. Finn corrió a este rápidamente para evitar que el sonido despertara a Marceline y rápidamente contesto.

-¿Hola?- Dijo en voz baja.

_-¡Finn, buenos días!- Se oyó decir a la Dulce Princesa desde la línea- Lamento llamarte tan temprano, pero necesito que vengas al Dulce Reino._

-¿Gunter volvió a robar el ojo demoniaco del Rey Helado?

_-No. Es sobre el caso de Marceline y necesito que la traigas a ella contigo ¿Se puede?_

-Este pues- Balbuceo el humano, regresando a ver a la chica aun dormida-… Todavía está dormida. Pero puedo llevarla en un rato más por eso de que la herida en su cabeza tiene que sanar.

-_Oh, está bien. De igual modo estaré esperándolos, necesito volver a hacerle pruebas de Rayos X para ver cómo está el daño en el tejido cerebral. Si ya está curado empezaremos el proceso de recuperación hoy mismo, pero para eso necesito que me hagas otro favor, ¿sí?_

-Claro, por Marcy lo que sea ¿Qué necesita, Dulce Princesa?

_-Ve a su casa y tráeme todo lo que ella aprecie y encuentres. El Bajo-Hacha es esencial, que no se te olvide, y es mejor si traes algo que tenga que ver con su pasado como una fotografía o algo parecido._

-Creo que sé muy bien que llevar. Aunque me sentiré como si estuviera robándole algo a la Reina de los Vampiros.

_-Tu tranquilo, solo recuerda que lo haces por su bien. No creo que quiera matarte si sabe que es para algo bueno._

-Aun así entrare sin su permiso… Pero ya ni modo... Oiga, Dulce Princesa, quiero preguntarle algo.

_-A ver, ¿Qué es?_

-Dígame si en verdad Marceline puede recuperarse. Diez días son… bueno, yo no soy un experto en esto del cerebro, pero creo que es casi imposible.

_-No es imposible, Finn, es difícil pero no imposible. Además diez días son más o menos lo que necesitamos si hacemos lo que se tiene que hacer. Como dice Jake, tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa._

-Gracias, Bonnibel. Nos vemos luego- Se despidió y colgó- ¡Beemo, voy a salir un rato!

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto la consola con curiosidad.

-Voy a hacerle un favor a una amiga.

Y en cuanto dijo eso, Finn abrió la puerta de la casa y tomo rumbo en dirección a la casa de la joven vampiresa, pensando en todo lo que tendría que llevar y era de gran importancia sentimental para ella. Entre las opciones definitivamente se encontraba su Bajo-Hacha y su diario, el único problema era que no sabía que otra cosa podría ayudarle, aunque la Dulce Princesa había dicho que una fotografía seria de ayuda, pero no sabía qué clase de fotografías. Tal vez un pedazo de la alfombra de su casa sería útil, algún libro que tuviera en su estantería o una de las cabezas disecadas que tenia colgando en las paredes de su habitación. En fin, eran muchas las opciones que se podían considerar para devolverle la memoria a Marceline, pero eran pocas las probabilidades que había. Si, era verdad que Finn ignoraba cómo funcionaba todo eso de la memoria, pero aun así confiaba plenamente en que su amiga Bonnibel lograría hacer lo que se debía hacer.

Soltó un suspiro y al mismo tiempo de su boca salió ese humo frio que se revelaba al respirar en temporada de invierno. Miro hacia arriba, donde encontró al cielo blanco, nublado, y se pregunto que si al igual que ese cielo en blanco, sin nada más que las nube y unos pocos rayos de sol que con dificultad lograban atravesarlas, estaría la mente de Marceline. Probablemente sí, probablemente no. Eso era algo que únicamente ella debería saber.

El chico la quería mucho como para permitirse dejarla que el Señor de los Muertos se la llevara al Mundo de los Muertos. Le tenía mucho aprecio porque ella fue de esas personas que le enseñaron a no juzgar a nadie por su apariencia, y vaya que se juzgo a Marcy por ello. La primera vez que él y Jake la vieron estaban más que seguros que les chuparía la sangre, pero resulto que solo lo hacía en ocasiones y que prefería el color rojo de las cosas ¿Y porque negar que ella fue la villana de la historia durante un tiempo? Era su naturaleza después de todo, los vampiros estaban acostumbrados a ser malos…

Bueno… no podría decir lo mismo de Marceline…

**¡Y eso fue todo, mis adorados amigos de Fanfiction! Lamento mucho si me tarde esta vez, pero eh tenido cosas que hacer y los exámenes habían estado a todo dar con eso de que ya se va a acabar el año escolar ¡OH, SI, BABY! ¡ADIOS A LA COCHINA ESCUELA Y A SUS COCHINAS TAREAS! Ok, solo para avisarles que ya casi esta por empezar el proceso para que nuestra vampira favorita recupere sus recuerdos y pase algo… interesante durante ese tiempo. Y solo para informarles, cierta criatura intervendrá en ese proceso y como es típico de los malos, echara todo al caño.**

**Bueno, ahora ¡LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS! **

**Gracias a , Pitufifavi, Alecita122 y Poopy por sus increíbles comentarios.**

**Bueno, nos veremos en la próxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	6. ¡Empecemos desde el comienzo!

**Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 6: ¡Empecemos por el comienzo!**

La casa de la Reina de los Vampiros se veía más tétrica desde el punto en donde estaba el héroe, y es que siempre, en todos los inviernos en los que el sol apenas tocaba la entrada de la cueva donde se encontraba esa casa la luz era poco vista. Nunca le había dado miedo entrar a la casa de su mejor amiga porque sabía que ella sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo… o más o menos. El punto era que la cueva en su totalidad se veía como escenario de película de terror en el que ni el viento se atrevía a soplar, y tanto silencio, tanta calma, hacían que el humano sintiera la sensación de correr por su vida antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera aparecer ahí dentro. Pero ya bien sabido era que Finn el humano no retrocedía por cualquier cosa, menos tratándose de la vida de su mejor amiga, y no había probabilidades de que alguien se atreviera a atacarlo a menos que los muebles de Marceline hubieran cobrado vida, pero no, eso sería ridículo porque la madera no hacia eso a menos que se tratara del tronco de un árbol mágico.

Intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave y no quería faltarle al respeto a su mejor amiga derribando la puerta de su casa. A su mente entonces llego otra idea y el humano corrió apresurado a la puerta trasera que daba paso directo a la cocina. Una puerta para perros lo suficientemente grande para que Finn pasara se veía a los pies de la puerta más grande, y arrastrándose de rodillas al tiempo en que atravesaba la entrada más pequeña el muchacho logro entrar a la casa de la Reina de los Vampiros, la cual estaba más oscura que la cueva.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y luego la de la sala, y tal y como le había dicho la Dulce Princesa comenzó a buscar objetos que le sirvieran a Marceline para recuperar su memoria. El Bajo-Hacha no tardo en encontrarlo, estaba recargado cerca de una estantería con algunos libros que dudaba mucho que ella leyera, pero por fortuna en esa estantería también encontró una fotografía de ella con él después de lo que paso con el Portero. Sonrió al recordar lo que sucedió cuando todos se dieron cuenta que no le habían robado nada, que fue nada más para ir con ellos y después los persiguió convertida en un monstruo muy grande. Guardo la foto en su mochila y siguió buscando más cosas que pudieran servirle para lo que quería, por lo que tuvo que subir a la habitación de la vampiresa en la que por fortuna encontró su diario, un libro no muy grande de color rojo con estampas y letras de color negro por todos lados, aunque le llamo la atención que estuviera escrito el nombre de Gunter ahí. Se llevo también el cuaderno de canciones en donde ella escribía y algunos cuadros que colgaban de la pared.

En cuanto reunió todo lo necesario para volver a hacer funcionar la memoria de Marceline, Finn salió de la casa con el Bajo-Hacha en mano, pero esta vez lo hizo por la puerta, que volvió a cerrar con llave para que nadie fuera tan idiota como para entrar y robarle a la Reina Vampiro. Salió de la cueva oscura y tomo rumbo al Fuerte del Árbol, teniendo en mente llevar consigo a Marceline al Dulce Reino para comenzar con el proceso de recuperación de memoria, o como sea que se le llamara.

-¿Marceline?- Dijo mientras abría suavemente la puerta, pensando que la vampiresa aun podía estar dormida, pero para su sorpresa la sala estaba vacía.

-¡Hola, humano!- Saludo la vampiresa, apareciendo de repente y de cabeza delante del muchacho, quien no pudo sostener un grito de espanto cuando la vio.

-¡Marceline, tu…!- Estaba por regañarla, pero se silencio a si mismo al darse cuenta de algo- ¿Tu… estas flotando? ¿Recuerdas como levitar?

-Justo de eso quería hablarte. Desperté esta mañana y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba volando en el aire y ahora no puedo bajar.

-Eso va a ser un problema entonces- Comento el chico.

-Ya dime como aterrizar esta cosa y tal vez llegue a tenerte un poco de confianza.

-El problema es, Marceline, que no sé cómo ayudarte en esto, tu siempre te encargabas de levitar y aterrizar, levitar y aterrizar. Nunca dijiste cómo funcionaban tus poderes de vampiro.

-¡Oh, mierda!- Exclamo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- ¿Me estás diciendo que pareceré papalote los próximos diez días?

-No si averiguamos como bajarte. A ver, déjame tratar algo- Decía mientras tomaba la mano de la vampiresa y la acercaba lentamente a él, logrando que los pies descalzos de ella pisaran el suelo frio- Mira, parece que lo logramos.

-¿Tú crees?- Y justo cuando Finn soltó a su compañera, impulsada por una fuerza invisible, esta salió disparada hacia arriba y acabo como calcomanía en el techo de la sala.

-Si… Tal vez deberíamos intentar otro método- Dijo Finn al ver las consecuencias de su acto anterior.

-No me digas ¿¡En serio!?- Grito Marceline, apartándose del techo e intentando moderar la forma en que flotaba, pero solo daba piruetas en el aire y se golpeaba con el primer muro que encontraba- ¡Esto no me gusta, me siento Peter Parker en sus primeros días como el Hombre Araña!

-Intenta bajar- Dijo Finn desde abajo.

-Pues primero deja que acabe mi fiesta de té y tal vez luego considera tu propuesta, humano- Dijo de manera sarcástica.

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo? Porque dudo mucho que esa sea una manera de hacer una fiesta de té, Marcy.

- Te digo algo, chico ¡Si no estuviera pegada al techo, te juro por lo más sagrado que ahora mismo necesitarías una cirugía crítica severa de trasero!

-Patearle el trasero a alguien de esa forma no está bien, Marceline. Menos a quien esta ayudándote a que la Muerte no te lleve consigo- Ella solo bufó- ¿Pues en donde aprendiste esos modales, chava?

-No lo recuerdo- Y entonces se recargo de frente en un muro y con cuidado comenzó a bajarlo, haciendo lo mejor posible por no golpearse de nuevo con el techo. Se aferro con las dos manos a uno de los muebles de madera, haciendo parecer que estaba en un lugar donde la gravedad era desconocida- Lo único que recuerdo fue que desperté rodeada de personas extrañas que dicen ser mis amigos; amigos en los que por cierto, todavía no confió.

-¿De nuevo con lo mismo, Abadeer?- Pregunto Finn, algo irritado de la desconfianza de Marceline- Mira, no sé de donde tanta desconfianza, pero en los dieciocho años de vida que tengo nunca eh engañado a nadie. Eso no lo hacen los héroes- Agrego, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, ya veo. Te consideras alguien noble y por eso quieres ayudarme, ¿cierto? Yo pensaba que eso del aventurero era solo una faceta.

-¿Cómo que faceta?- Dijo indignado- ¡Es verdad! Soy el héroe y protector de la Tierra de Ooo. No es ninguna faceta.

-Pues si lo que dices es verdad has que esto se detenga, héroe. Ponme en tierra firme y de paso tú también hazlo.

En ese momento Finn se sintió terriblemente frustrado, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que había apretado su mandíbula al punto en que las muelas acabaron por dolerle. Miro el cuerpo desafiante a la gravedad de Marceline y pensó en que podía hacer para evitar que volara sin control por toda la casa y rompiera una ventana y siguiera flotando hacia arriba terminando por salirse de la órbita de la tierra y todo saliera peor. Y como de milagro, al joven de repente se le prendió el foco cuando encontró una posible manera de ayudar a Marceline con su problema de vuelo. Era su oportunidad para que pudiera confiar en ellos sin pensar que la matarían, así que era mejor no desperdiciarla.

-Espérame aquí- Dijo y entonces se acerco a la puerta, con intenciones de salir de la casa.

-¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme hablando…!- Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Finn ya había cerrado la puerta de la casa-… sola. Genial, ahora seré un papalote atado a un mueble hasta que al cabeza de mango bueno para nada se le ocurra venir.

-¡Ya regrese, Marcy!- Exclamo el joven, abriendo y cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

-Uy, es rápido- Comento- ¿Qué traes ahí, cabeza de mango?

-Tú solo haz lo que yo te diga- Dijo mientras desenredaba una cuerda y ataba un bloque de piedra a un extremo de esta- Intenta sentarte en algún lado y no hagas nada.

-Sí, patrón- Dijo ella no de muy buena gana mientras hacia un intento por bajar sus piernas del aire- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que intentas hacer?

-Pues voy a hacer lo que me pediste. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?- Dijo al tiempo en que se acercaba a ella y le ataba el otro extremo de la no muy larga cuerda.

Y al momento en que Finn soltó el bloque de piedra, Marceline se fue junto con este estampando su cara contra el suelo, y aunque el humano sabía que luego lo regañaría o intentaría matarlo no se molesto en atar el otro bloque de piedra en la otra cuerda que consiguió y de igual manera atar el extremo sobrante a la pierna de la Reina Vampiro, quien de repente había sentido un peso extra sobre ella y cuando se puso de pie, al dar el primer paso casi sintió que se caía debido a un peso terrible a sus pies, pero gracias a ese peso ya no se encontraba chocando contra los muros, los muebles o el techo. Miro hacia abajo y encontró, atados con unas cuerdas a ella, dos bloques de piedra no muy grandes, pero lo suficientemente pesados para evitar que ella se mantuviera pegada al piso.

-¿Y bien… como se dice?- Empezó Finn.

-La próxima vez avisa, ¿quieres? Pudiste haberme dicho que ibas a hacerme prisionera del suelo.

-¡Oye, hice lo que me pediste! ¡Un mísero "gracias" ahora me vendría bien!

-Oh, qué pena, porque yo no estoy dispuesta a darte ese gusto, cabeza de mango. A propósito, ¿a dónde fuiste en la mañana? Despertaste muy temprano.

-La Dulce Princesa me envió a una misión a tu casa. Estaba reuniendo todo lo que necesitaríamos para ayudarte.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenía métodos de recuperación de memoria en mi casa. Oh, espera… es verdad: lo olvidé- Dijo, seguido de unas risillas.

-Tú no tienes nada de eso en tu casa, Marceline. Solo reuní objetos que tú apreciabas mucho y cosas que tuvieran algo que ver con tu pasado.

-Déjame adivinar; y regresaste aquí porque la dama de rosa quiere volver a experimentar conmigo.

-¡No es una experimentación!- Exclamo, casi gritando- Entiende que no eres una rata de laboratorio para nosotros.

-¡Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero mi cabeza no está en condiciones de confiar en nadie! Y si no te molesta, ahora me gustaría desayunar algo.

-Eso no se va a poder- Dijo, impidiéndole el paso- Le dije a la Dulce Princesa que te llevaría al castillo, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

-Ah, ¿en serio?- Dijo en tono burlesco y a la vez retador- ¡Ja! Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras humano.

Cinco minutos después Marceline se encontraba caminando en medio de toda la nieve arrastrando los bloques de piedra en sus pies dejando un rastro por todo el camino. Finn la llevaba atada de las manos con una cuerda más gruesa y larga que encontró para asegurarse de que no escaparía, y aunque al principio se negó y resistió a ir tal y como lo hubiera hecho en alguna ocasión diferente a la mitad del camino solo se quejo y amenazo a Finn cientos de veces. Fueron como tres minutos después cuando se canso de gritar y se resigno a ir al empalagoso reino de la "dama de rosa", como ella la había apodado.

Todavía no podía creer que hubiera perdido tan fácil contra el chico, y para colmo fue porque él se le abalanzo encima cuando ella menos lo espero y la ató de las manos con una cuerda que saco de la mochila. Si, definitivamente no podría haber peor humillación, y eso que ni tiempo le dio para reaccionar cuando todo pasó.

-Ya casi llegamos, Marcy. No falta mucho- Dijo al ver la torre del castillo del Dulce Reino sobre el bosque que rodeaba a este.

-¿Sabes? Estarías suplicando piedad si no tuviera esto en mis pies.

-Pero lo tienes en tus pies y no estoy suplicando piedad, así que creo que yo gano esta vez.

-Como sea- Dijo, volteando molesta a otra parte, pero no quería mantenerse callada, por lo que lanzo un suspiro liberando el clásico humo frio que salía de la boca en temporada de invierno- ¿Y qué? ¿Alguna vez te has enfrentado a algún villano que no pudieras derrotar?

-Más o menos- Respondió- Solo digamos que al final si pude hacerlo.

-Típico de los buenos; siempre ganan. Si los malos ganaran el mundo no sería tan aburrido como ahora.

-Hagamos de cuenta que si ganaron- Eso le cayó de sorpresa a Marceline- La Guerra de los Champiñones fue por eso, porque ganaron los malos. Pero aunque el resultado de esa guerra no parece tan malo tu sabes mejor que nadie que si lo fue.

-Pero no lo sé- Contradijo ella.

-Claro que lo sabes… Es solo que esta… perdido en alguna parte- Dijo Finn una vez más- ¡Princesa, ya estamos aquí!- Agrego luego de una larga caminata y haber entrado al castillo.

-¿Trajiste a Marceline?- Pregunto la monarca.

-En contra de mi voluntad, como siempre- Comento la vampiresa, refiriéndose a sus manos atadas y a lo que paso momentos atrás.

-O fue en contra de tu voluntad, o te negaste a venir y Finn tuvo que traerte a la fuerza.

-Un poco de ambas.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Finn, dame todo lo que te pedí, por favor- El aventurero asintió, se quito su mochila y la abrió empezando a darle a Bonnibel todo lo que saco de la casa de Marceline, pero faltaba algo- Oye… ¿Dónde está el Bajo-Hacha?

-Ah, pues por…- Fue ahí donde el humano se dio cuenta de que el arma instrumental de su amiga no estaba por ningún lado- ¡El Bajo no está! Debí olvidarlo en la casa cuando le puse los bloques de piedra a Marceline. No tardare en regresar, princesa. Marceline, no toques nada, no te comas a la Dulce Gente y por favor has un intento por llevarte bien con Bonnibel.

-Te diría que te fueras sin preocupaciones, pero eso sería mentir- Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Por qué le pusiste bloques de piedra atados a los pies?

-Larga historia. Tenga- Le dio el extremo de la cuerda con la que la vampira estaba atada- No la suelte por nada. Ya me voy.

Al decir eso, Finn salió corriendo del castillo otra vez rumbo al Fuerte del Árbol para traer el preciado y esencial Bajo-Hacha de la Reina de los Vampiros y al mismo tiempo rogando porque al regresar el palacio o el reino en su totalidad aun se encontraran en una sola pieza.

Bonnibel, por otra parte, dejo en el piso el extremo de la cuerda que Finn le había entregado y se puso de rodillas delante de Marceline mientras desanudaba el nudo triple en los pies de la muchacha que el muchacho se vio obligado a hacer para que los bloques no se desataran. Esto tomo por sorpresa a la vampiresa, sobre todo cuando la dama de rosa se tomo la molestia de desatarle también las manos, cosa que ella aprovecho para sobarse las muñecas y mirar a la sonriente princesa como si se hubiera vuelto loca o algo así.

-Sabes que me acabas de dar una oportunidad para escapar, ¿verdad?- Advirtió.

-Lo sé. Pero no podre hacerte el examen de Rayos X si apenas puedes caminar con esas cosas- La otra seguía sin comprender- ¡Mentita! ¿Puedes llevar todo esto a mi laboratorio, por favor? Lo necesitare más tarde.

-A la orden, princesa.

Y entonces, de la nada una menta vestida de traje apareció y con ambos brazos cogió todo lo que el "cabeza de mango" había dejado regado en el suelo y se los llevo directamente a donde la Dulce Princesa le dijo que los llevara. Sin embargo, al ser la menta de baja estatura y tener un montón de cosas a la mano no se dio cuenta que algo de ese montón se le había caído. Dispuesta a ayudarlo, Marceline se acerco al objeto y lo levanto en el aire para dárselo al mayordomo, pero este ya había desaparecido entre los muchos pasillos del castillo. Miro lo que había agarrado y se sorprendió en el segundo en el que vio una fotografía donde aparecía ella y Finn, pero este último no era el mismo que ella se supone que acababa de conocer, era más pequeño y tenía una edad como de trece o catorce años. Era el mismo Finn, pero el de unos años atrás, y le era difícil aceptar que un niño como el de la imagen que sostenía llegara a convertirse en el joven que era ahora.

-¿Se te hace conocida esa fotografía?- Le pregunto Bonnibel.

-Algo así. La escena me es algo familiar, pero no puedo recordar que paso ahí por más que lo intente. Y perdona mi pesimismo, pero hasta yo se que una foto no será suficiente para devolverme la memoria.

-Sí, es verdad, no sirve de nada. Sin embargo existen otros métodos, pero necesito ver cómo va el daño en tu cerebro.

-Me siento como retrasada mental cuando dicen el "daño en tu cerebro" Tengo amnesia, no soy ninguna retrasada mental- Decía, tocándose la cabeza para que la monarca entendiera que no le gustaba que le dijeran eso.

-La herida en tu cabeza también cuenta, así que si no te molesta, podrías…

-Seguirte al mismo lugar a donde me llevaron la última vez. Ya sé, ya sé, no tienes que tratarme como a un infante.

-Bueno, eso es lo que pareces.

-Tienes que aceptar que ese es mi encanto. El mundo quiere diversión, y creo que es la primera razón que se me ocurre para estar en esta tierra aburrida.

-Siempre has considerado a Ooo una tierra aburrida. Nunca te gusto nada de esto y tenías tus razones.

-No me culpo- Dijo, sonriendo y mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-Solo cállate y sígueme, ¿quieres?- Le ordeno, dando ella los primeros pasos en dirección a la sala donde estaba la máquina de Rayos X.

De mala gana la Reina de los Vampiros la siguió por detrás dándose cuenta de que sorpresivamente ya no flotaba descontrolada por todos lados ni corría el riesgo de darse un nuevo golpe en la cabeza y que todo fuera de mal en peor. Lo único que podía hacer era dejar que experimentaran con ella e intentar confiar en ellos un poco más, si es que lo que decían era verdad y no una vil mentira, pero en Finn ya estaba empezando a socializar más, por así decirlo, incluso lo hacía enojar con sus estupendos teatros de _No te conozco, no confió en ti_. Tampoco era que confiara en él como si su vida dependiera de ello –que era más o menos así- pero, iba a reconocerlo, el humano se había ganado parte de su confianza más rápido que cualquier otra persona que afirmara ser alguien a quien contarle todo.

Entraron a la misma habitación de la otra vez, con las cuatro paredes grises y la máquina de Rayos X en el centro con todas sus partes y cosas tecnológicas que la princesa sabía manejar. Esta al llegar a la habitación le quito las vendas de la cabeza, le pidió que se recostara en la mesa de metal y la vampiresa sin decir nada primero se sentó en el frio metal para después recostarse sobre esta, quedando de frente a la cosa que le tomaba las muestras anatómicas –que por cierto también tenía una horrible lámpara-.

Se sentía nerviosa y no sabía porque, ya había estado en esa misma situación el día de ayer, pero claro, cuando estas semi inconsciente puede pasar de todo y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

Ya Bonnibel le había dicho que se mantuviera tranquila porque de lo contrario si se movía mucho durante el proceso no podría hacer la exanimación como se debía hacer. Era fácil para ella decirlo al fin y al cabo no estaba en la misma situación que ella ni tenía un severo problema de confianza causado por un golpe en la cabeza que también le provoco un trastorno de la memoria que muchos conocían como la amnesia.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- Dijo la princesa desde el panel de control de la maquina.

-Siento ganas de correr y empezar una nueva vida en algún lugar lejano llamado México… ¿eso cuenta?

-Se podría decir- Decía al tiempo en que presionaba varios botones y teclas- Y el proceso anatómico de Rayos X comienza… ¡ahora!

Y en cuanto Bonnibel dijo eso la endemoniada lámpara de la maquina se encendió, casi dejando ciega a Marceline por la potencia de la iluminación. La joven monarca le dijo que podía cerrar los ojos si quería y con mucho gusto ella acepto cerrarlos porque estaba bastante segura de que no vería nada para cuando todo terminara. Y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, podía escuchar con claridad como la cosa que tenía la lámpara infernal se movía de acuerdo a las órdenes que Bonnibel daba en el panel de control. Todo lo percibía gracias a sus agudos sentidos de vampira, nada se le escapaba, incluso podía escuchar los latidos de la princesa desde el punto en que se encontraba. Oía la forma en la que se presionaban botones y teclas, los ruidos desesperantes que hacia la maquina e incluso los pasos de algunas personas fuera del cuarto.

Se relajo lo más que pudo pensando en el resultado de la muestra de Rayos X porque según la teoría de la dama de rosa el daño en el tejido cerebral pudo haber cerrado ya que los vampiros tenían la habilidad de regenerar cualquier parte de su cuerpo dañada. Sin embargo, unos tres minutos después escucho algo así como si se estuviera imprimiendo algo y un momento después también sintió como la cosa con la lámpara se apartaba de ella mientras hacia un sonido extraño y volvía a re acomodarse en el punto en que estaba antes de empezar todo el proceso para ver el interior dañado de su cabeza. La princesa entonces le dijo que podía abrir los ojos y ella lo hizo, al principio cuidando que la endemoniada luz no estuviera ahí cuando abriera los ojos por completo, pero para su buena suerte la luz ya no estaba y pudo ver con claridad la habitación y las tristes cuatro paredes que la constituían.

-Fue rápido- Comento mientras se inclinaba en la mesa de metal.

-Es que solo iba a revisar como estaba el daño. Por fortuna ya mejoro- Decía sonriente la princesa, entregándole la hoja impresa a la Reina Vampiro, quien examino bien la imagen de su cerebro y sonrió al darse cuenta de que las manchas de colores que indicaban el daño ya no se veían por ningún lado- La naturaleza de los de tu especie siempre me ha sorprendido e interesado, sobre todo por la forma en la que hacen inmortales.

-Somos un misterio para el mundo- Dijo, sin dejar de mirar la imagen- Pero si tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no haces una investigación?

-Tampoco es tan fácil. Los vampiros se consideran seres impotentes por su naturaleza y porque tienen más fuerza que cualquier otro monstruo de Ooo, por lo tanto ninguno es capaz de ofrecerse a hacer estudios.

-Pueden convencerlos. O bien, lanzarlos desde una montaña muy alta también sería una opción- El comentario no le agrado mucho a la princesa, pues le dedico una mirada de fastidio a Marceline mientras se hacía presente un tic en su ojo derecho- Digo, eso es lo que paso conmigo y ahora me siento como un experimento secreto del gobierno.

-Lo que yo quiero decir es que son muy salvajes. Intentar negociar con ellos es como pedirle a un gato que no persiga ratones o un hilo de estambre. Es una de las razas más temidas de toda la Tierra de Ooo, y aunque es raro verlos por aquí en las noches, su presencia no es algo que nos resulte agradables.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi presencia te molesta?- Dijo, indignada.

-No. Tú eres diferente a los demás vampiros, o simplemente solo te conozco desde hace mucho, pero hay personas que no te conocen y sobre todo la presencia de la Reina de los Vampiros llena de terror a todo el mundo.

La joven miro al piso, sintiendo como si le dijeran que el mundo la quería quemándose en la hoguera por ser quien era.

-Son criaturas desalmadas, no te voy a decir que no, pero tú eres mejor que cualquier otro vampiro.

La vampiresa no supo que decir en ese momento. Se quedo impactada cuando oyó decir a una persona como la señorita cara de chicle que la consideraba una buena persona a pesar de lo mala que había sido el día anterior con ella. Y ahora, cuando creyó que nada podía hacerla sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento, sentía una molesta sensación en el estomago y su conciencia intentaba decirle a gritos algo que no entendía. Era el clásico sentimiento llamado culpa.

-¡Ya llegue!- Dijo Finn, quien llego de repente abriendo de golpe la puerta- ¿Cómo está Marceline?

-La habilidad de regeneración de Marceline funciono muy bien. El daño en el tejido cerebral desapareció por completo y ahora solo queda regresarle la memoria.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Con que empezamos?

-El Bajo seria una opción, pero necesitamos algo más cercano a su pasado, algo que tenga relación con su vida y recuerdos.

-¡Su diario!- Exclamo Finn con una sonrisa al saber de antemano que la respuesta era correcta- Debe de tener escritos ahí de su vida durante y después de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones ¡El diario es perfecto!

-Podría funcionar. El diario debe de estar en el laboratorio con las demás cosas que trajiste, lleva a Marceline ahí mientras yo preparo otras cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- Pregunto la vampira al no parecerle mucho la idea.

-Voy a monitorear tu cabeza mientras lees los hechos de tu pasado. Así sabremos que tanto nos está sirviendo esto.

-Ay, eso es demasiado trabajo. Mejor consigan un martillo y golpéenme hasta que algo pase.

-¿Y dejar que la Muerte te lleve al Mundo de los Muertos? Prefiero aguantarte el resto de mi vida, Marceline.

-¡Oye!- Grito indignada.

-Mentita les dirá cuando presentarse en el laboratorio, mientras tanto estaré trabajando en el escáner. Intenten no matarse mientras no…

-¡ARREPIENTETE DE TUS PALABRAS, HUMANO DE PACOTILLA!- Gritaba Marceline mientras presionaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Finn, quien tenía la cara morada y era inmovilizado por una llave maestra de Marceline.

-Me es increíble creer que sean adultos- Comento la princesa, quien salió de la habitación escuchando los gritos de piedad de Finn para que la vampiresa lo dejara, y como estos eran negados por la misma.

Pudo jurar que mientras caminaba escuchaba como el pobre humano gritaba por cualquier cosa que le estuvieran haciendo. Marceline ya le había ganado algo de confianza al humano, pero seguía desconfiando de todos, de ella, de Jake, de todos los que afirmaran conocerla y eso no estaba bien, porque para poder que alguien la ayudara debía de haber una atmosfera de confiabilidad. Pero como sea, había que empezar desde el comienzo para lograr lo que tenían propuesto. La vida de Marceline Abadeer era larga, mil años que tenían que ser resumidos en el plazo de diez días que les dio la Muerte…

No sería fácil…

**¡Y aquí estoy otra vez, mi publico querido, fino y conocedor! –Ay, pero que barbera salí, ¿verdad?- Al parecer si pude llegar al sexto capitulo con eso de que la batería de mi laptop esta muriendo, cosa de la que no me alegro mucho, por cierto. Como sea, se que el Finnceline no ha estado muy presente desde que les dije que había empezado, pero –porque siempre hay un pero-, esto se debe al nivel de desconfianza de Marceline al exterior y al hecho de que no recuerda ni mierda de lo que hay a su alrededor. Como sea, intentare hacer que se presente más el Finnceline a partir del siguiente cap, pero tengan paciencia, las historia la tengo planeada y no quiero quitar nada. Bueno, pasemos a los agradecimientos:**

**Mil gracias a , poopy, Paqs y Pitufifavi por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior de esta historia ¡Se les adora! Y también a esas personitas que están leyendo, pero que no se atreven a dejar un comentario. Recuerden que los que no están registrados también pueden comentar en el recuadro que aparece abajo (por si no lo sabían). Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, chicos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	7. Escrito con mi puño y letra

**Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 7: Escrito con mi puño y letra.**

Marceline estaba sentada sobre una silla en uno de los rincones del laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa, tamborileando con sus dedos la madera a esperar que algo no aburrido pasara ya que en los últimos veinte minutos eso era lo único que había hecho y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Aun estaría torturando a Finn de no ser porque Mentita escucho los gritos del humano y los trajo a los dos de la oreja al laboratorio, donde la gobernanta aun preparaba lo que utilizaría para entrar en la mente de la vampiresa. Al principio pensó que sería otra máquina con otra endemoniada luz, pero el invento solo fue un casco de metal con dos cables en la parte de arriba –uno distendido y el otro conectado en forma de arco en el interior del casco- alrededor varios foquitos de los cuales desconocía su función, y Bonnibel llevaba revisando circuitos y chips durante los veinte minutos más largos de toda su maldita existencia.

Pero por alguna razón, el Universo se había compadecido de ella e hizo terminar a la dama de rosa justo cuando estaba por gritar de la desesperación.

-Listo, eh terminado- Anuncio la joven, levantando en el aire el casco- Bien, Marceline, ha llegado el momento que tanto hemos esperado. Finn, dale el diario.

-Toma- Dijo el aludido extendiéndole el libro a la joven, quien lo acepto al tiempo en que lo analizaba- Vas a estar bien. Confía en nosotros.

-Si me mientes, date por muerto- Advirtió ella, pero el joven solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndola- ¿Y eso porque fue?

-Porque eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho, Marcy- Le dijo, sin borrar la gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella, por su parte, había quedado perpleja ante la acción del chico, que aunque estuvo a punto de morir en manos de ella, no parecía tenerle ningún rencor.

-Dame espacio por favor, Finn. Esto puede ser peligroso para nosotros si no nos mantenemos a la distancia correcta- Decía la princesa, colocando el casco sobre la cabeza de la Reina Vampiro y aseguraba con una hebilla pequeña las cintas de cuero que le servían para ajustar el casco- Escúchame bien, Marceline, estos cables que tiene el casco tienen funciones diferentes; uno se conecta a la computadora que está aquí- Señalo un largo mueble pegado a la pared del su lado derecho-, así podremos ver el ritmo que llevan tus recuerdos y todo lo que has recuperado de tu memoria hasta el momento.

-¿Y qué hace el otro?

-El otro se encarga de que las señales eléctricas emanadas por estos focos no te dañen la cabeza. Estos focos pequeños evitan que la propia energía emanada de tu cerebro te lastime la cabeza porque durante el proceso sufrirás un nivel de estrés muy alto, pero no te preocupes, solo durara un minuto o dos. Nada grave, pero me tome unas cuantas precauciones.

-Sí, claro, y yo estaré muy tranquila sentada aquí mientras corro el riesgo de que mi cabeza explote con esto. Nada grave- Dijo, de manera sarcástica.

-Tu cabeza no explotara… O eso es lo que yo creo, pero tú tranquila, no pasa nada.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer con mi supuesto diario?

-Fácil, cuando encendamos el casco te daremos la orden de que abrirlo y lo leerás como si fuera cualquier libro, pero tienes que reflexionar cada frase que haya ahí, ¿entendido? Cada página de ese diario es un pasaje a tu pasado y a tus recuerdos.

-¿Y si dejamos que la Muerte me lleve al Mundo de los Muertos? Creo que la lectura no es lo mío, lo mío.

-No, Marcy- Dijo Finn- No digas eso. Aquí nadie quiere que te vayas, mucho menos al Mundo de los Muertos, todos te queremos y por eso hacemos esto; porque te queremos, Marceline- Termino de decir, mostrándole una sonrisa a su compañera vampiresa, quien accidentalmente se había sonrojado un poco.

-¿G-gracias?- Balbuceó al decir.

-Finn, Marceline, ya tenemos que empezar- Les anuncio a ambos.

-Vas a estar genial, ya verás- Y entonces la abrazo.

La acción del humano no duro más de diez o quince segundos, pero durante ese corto tiempo la vampiresa sintió algo nuevo, algo que la hizo tenerle más afecto y confianza al héroe de Ooo, una sensación muy familiar, como si la hubiera sentido mucho antes y también por parte del mismo Finn. Y cuando este dejo de hacer lo que hacía le dedico una sonrisa y levanto el pulgar intentando decirle que todo estaba bien, y ella se sorprendió de sí misma cuando le devolvió la sonrisa al chico y acabo por sentirse más tranquila y relajada, casi olvidándose de que estaban a punto de monitorear su cerebro para conseguir que sus recuerdos regresaran a su mente.

Bonnibel conecto el cable a la computadora que estaba a mitad de un escritorio a la derecha de la vampira, quien también vio como tecleaba algo y como último acto movía el _mouse _y daba un clic. Instantáneamente sintió como el casco se encendía y el curioso de Finn veía lo que aparecía en la pantalla de la computadora al igual que la Dulce Princesa, quien seguía tecleando sin perder ni un momento de vista la pantalla. Fue entonces que le dio la orden de que podía empezar a leer su diario, y aunque al principio Marceline tardo para captar la orden, por instinto tal vez sus manos fueron hasta una esquina de la portada y abrieron el diario en la primera pagina.

-¡Oh, por Glob!- Exclamo, como si se hubiera enterado de algo que nunca se espero.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto la princesa, volteando a ver preocupada a Marceline por si algo la hubiera perjudicado.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Siguió diciendo, causando pánico en los rostros de los otros dos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Marcy?- Dijo Finn preocupado al ver la cara de impresión y susto de su amiga- ¡Marceline, di algo!

-Esto no es posible- Decía con el diario en manos- ¡Pero qué pésima ortografía la mía! ¡No sé si estoy leyendo algo árabe, o si tampoco sé cómo escribir!

A un pelo de gato. Estuvo a un miserable pelo de gato de hacer que la chica volviera a perder la memoria de no ser porque Finn se lo impidió, porque de lo contrario ella y la soberana de la Nocheosfera ahora estarían peleando el suelo por el tremendo susto que esta última les saco. La Dulce Princesa parecían un toro bien toreado y casi deseaba matar a la joven reina con la mirada por lo que acababa de hacer, pero la escena solo lograba ser un espectáculo confuso para ella, pues veía y escuchaba curiosa como la "dama de rosa" la regañaba e intentaba zafarse del agarre de Finn para hacerle quien sabe que. Sin embargo, luego de una difícil conversación con ella, el humano logro calmarla y hacer que regresara a monitorear la computadora.

-Marceline, no tienes escrito nada en árabe, solo tienes el diario al revés- Y entonces giro el libro, haciendo la lectura más comprensible para la avergonzada chica ¿¡Como pudo haber cometido un error tan tonto!?

Unos minutos más tarde el pequeño incidente con Marceline fue olvidado y se comenzó con el proceso que la Dulce Princesa –todavía un poco enojada por el susto que le dio Marceline- tenía preparado para ella y con el que ellos sabrían si estaba funcionando por medio de la computadora. El diario no tenía ni muchas ni pocas páginas, por lo que se le dijo a la vampiresa que podría leer las paginas y fechas que le apetecieran y continuar otro día, pero por el momento era preferible que leyera hasta que recordara algo o por lo menos le llegara un _De Ja Vu, _en fin, lo que sea estaría bien, pero necesitaban avanzar porque ahora el tiempo valía más que el mismo oro y el alma y libertad de Marceline pendían de un hilo que La Muerte sostenía y sostuvo desde que ella hizo un trato a cambio de que Simon Petrikov, su amigo que la cuido durante la Guerra de los Champiñones, y el actual Rey Helado, se acordara de ella.

Finn y la Dulce Princesa llevaban buen rato frente al monitor del computador mirando una línea que subía y bajaba de manera constante, una imagen del cerebro de Marceline que les avisaría si había algún problema o si había recuperado algo de su memoria hasta el momento y una graficas que mostrarían lo avanzado que estaban los recuerdos de la joven y que tanto llevaba del cien por ciento. Sin embargo, hasta el momento la grafica solo llevaba un total de cinco por ciento, que era lo que le había quedado de recuerdos a la vampiresa después de su caída desde la montaña.

Ella también estaba desesperada, por más que leía y leía cada párrafo del diario, cada frase letra y palabra, ninguno de los escenarios ni situaciones se le hacían conocidas, más bien raras. En el escrito se mencionaba un cielo verde, bombas, mutantes, muerte, destrucción, ciudades en ruinas, en fin, todo un escenario de una guerra en la que pudo entender fue radiactiva y la explosión de una bomba acabo con millones de vidas en todo el mundo, y que los pocos humanos que se salvaron con el paso del tiempo los lugares y la comida infectados los convirtieron en monstruos que acabaron con los demás y cientos de cosas que parecía que las habían sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Y como se había mencionado antes, nada llego a la memoria de la Reina de los Vampiros, y de eso tanto Finn como Bonnibel se dieron cuenta, pues la grafica no había avanzado del cinco por ciento y la imagen del cerebro no mostro ninguna actividad.

Sin embargo, por más desesperante que fuera la situación, la vampiresa no se dio por vencida y siguió leyendo sus propios apuntes de años que iban desde el mil novecientos al dos mil cuatrocientos. Las descargas de su cerebro –tal y como dijo Bonnibel- eran guardadas en los focos que el casco de metal tenia por todo el alrededor, y también un dolor estresante de cabeza estaba empezando a aparecer, que según la explicación de la dama de rosa sería normal y que el dolor no pasaría de uno o dos minutos. Quería seguir leyendo ese diario, adentrarse en él y recordar cada instante de su maldita vida para no acabar en el Mundo de los Muertos con el granjero huesudo al que le hacían llamar La Muerte.

-Marcy, no tienes que sobre esforzarte tanto. No hay problema si quieres seguir mañana- Dijo Finn desde el punto en donde se encontraba.

Ella negó, sin quitarle la vista a las hojas.

-No saldré de aquí hasta que me llegue algo a la maldita cabeza- Dijo, sintiendo su cabeza a punto de estallar al sentirse inmune por no poder ayudarse a sí misma.

-Marceline, no hay necesidad de obligarte a hacer esto. Tu mente ya está cansada por el tiempo que le has dedicado a la lectura considerando que dudo mucho que hayas abierto un libro en tu vida.

-¡Eh dicho que no me iré de aquí hasta recordar algo!- Termino por gritar, provocando que la electricidad en los focos del casco aumentara más que antes.

-Ay, no- Murmuro la princesa al ver que la línea que subía y bajaba ahora avanzaba con una actividad más rápida y desenfrenada, señal de que la cabeza de la chica vampiro estaba alterada- ¡Marceline, tienes que calmarte! ¡Te estás haciendo daño!

-¡No me importa! ¡No quiero irme al Mundo de los Muertos y no dejare de leer esto hasta conseguir lo que quiero!

-Marcy, escucha a la Dulce Princesa. Tu cabeza se está calentando mucho y puede provocarte otro daño si no te relajas un poco- Dijo Finn.

-¡Me relajare en el momento en que regresen mis recuerdos a mi memoria!

-De esa forma no lo lograras- Advirtió Bonnibel- Se lo que te estoy diciendo, y por lo que veo en la pantalla si no dejas de esforzar tanto tu cerebro te arriesgaras a sufrir de otro tipo de daño.

Pero al parecer los chicos hablaron muy tarde. En efecto, la vampiresa ya no leía el diario, pero ahora estaba lidiando con el problema del dolor de cabeza del que le había advertido la monarca cabello de chicle, quien al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la vampira y las descargas eléctricas más frecuentes y brillantes en el interior de los focos no lo pensó dos veces antes de revisar la pantalla de la computadora, encontrando en la imagen del cerebro que parpadeaba en rojo, lo cual significaba que Abadeer estaba teniendo la típica mal circulación de la sangre en el cerebro y la expansión de este que llegaba a tocar parte del cráneo, dañando ciertas partes, también conocido como ceféala, la Reina Vampiro estaba teniendo un severo ataque de dolor de cabeza.

Teniendo en cuenta que el casco podía explotar y dañar más la cabeza de Marceline a causa de las descargas severas, la princesa le ordeno a Finn que sacara a la chica de ahí antes de que algo pasara, y sin dudarlo Finn corrió directamente a donde estaba su compañera que enseñaba sus bancos y filosos colmillos mostrando al mismo tiempo una expresión de dolor en su pálido rostro. En ese instante el humano se dio cuenta de que el nivel de estrés de su amiga estaba muy alto y corría el riesgo de sufrir otro daño que perjudicara su cerebro, que no estaba en las mejores condiciones de sufrir una migraña de ese grado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Finn retiro el diario de las manos de la vampiresa y un instante después desabrocho la apretada hebilla del casco metálico al que ya se le veían uno que otro foco a punto de estallar por la potencia de las descargas eléctricas. Le costó trabajo decidir si le quitaba el casco o no por miedo a que algo fuera a perjudicar a Marceline, pero al ver la cara de dolor de esta y la forma en la que apretaba sus dientes superiores con los inferiores no volvió a dudar y levanto el invento de la Dulce Princesa en el aire, apagando al instante las descargas eléctricas y la expresión de dolor que hace unos momentos agobiaba brutalmente a la Reina Vampiro, a quien se le noto el rostro un poco más relajado, aun mostrando un ligero sueño fruncido, pero por lo menos ya no parecía sentir el dolor de cabeza.

-Los niveles de estrés han disminuido, ya no hay de qué preocuparse- Informo Bonnibel al ver que la imagen ya no parpadeaba en rojo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Marcy?- Pregunto amablemente Finn. Ella, por otra parte, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro derecho, ahora sin ninguna facción fruncida de su bello rostro, el cual parecía estar dormido…. O quién sabe.

-¿Se durmió?- Dijo la princesa con curiosidad.

-No estoy muy seguro. Marceline…. Marceline, ¡Marceline!- La llamaba, mientras la sacudía suavemente para que despertara.

-Mmmmh…- Logro articular, entre abriendo los ojos tratando de visualizar bien las dos figuras azul y rosa que tenia al frente.

-_Oye, no te ves muy bien, Marcy…_

Las voces hacían eco en su mente y todo le daba vueltas, incluso le era difícil mantener abiertos sus ojos de esa manera. Y su total desconcierto, lentamente se puso de pie sobre el piso del laboratorio sin tener la menor idea de lo que hacía ni de a donde quería ir, lo único que lograba distinguir era un fondo blanco con gris y una mancha azul que se movía frente a ella y le decía algo que le retumbaba en la cabeza pero que ella no entendía.

Dio un paso al frente y por accidente la pierna en la que se apoyaba la traiciono de tal manera en la que se doblo, haciéndola caer directamente al suelo. Y de no ser porque alguna fuerza desconocida la rodeo de su costado izquierdo hasta el derecho ahora alguno de los sirvientes del castillo estaría limpiando un charco de sangre. Y lo siguiente fue ver a la misma mancha azul y a la mancha rosa, que se acercaron a ella de una manera que Marceline juraba que lo hacían en cámara lenta, sin embargo, no pudo entender ni seguir escuchando una sola palabra que pronunciaran ya que, luego de un lento parpadeo, cerró los ojos y dejo que un costado de su cabeza se apoyara en algo suave en lo que por un momento pudo escuchar el sonido de un retumbo lento.

….

-A sí que… la hija de Hunson Abadeer ha perdido sus recuerdos, eh- Decía una profunda y macabra voz en medio de la infame oscuridad de una de las mansiones destruidas y abandonadas que quedaron en Ooo.

-Completamente, señor- Dijo un viejo anciano, uno de los tantos magos que existían en ese mundo al que se le notaba en los ojos un fondo negro, la pupila de un color verde muerto y contraída hasta formar solo un pequeño punto en medio del ojo.

-Y La Muerte demanda su alma por… ¿un trato de hacer varios siglos, me dijiste?

-Sí, señor.

-Y ahora sus conocidos intentan ayudarla antes de que se cumpla un plazo de diez días que les dio la mismísima muerte para que Abadeer recupere sus recuerdos- El mago asintió- Interesante…

-La señorita Abadeer no reconoció a nadie al momento en que despertó, incluso creyó que se trataba de una farsa y trato de huir, pero Finn y Jake la convencieron de que eran sus amigos; cosa que ella aun no está del todo segura.

-¿No confía en ellos?- El mago negó.

-No, señor. La amnesia le ha provocado un alto nivel de desconfianza entre sus amigos, pero el humano ha logrado mantener un acercamiento a ella.

-No me sorprende de Finn el humano. Era lógico que acudiría a ayudarla, después de todo se conocen desde hace seis años. Por cierto, ¿qué le han dicho hasta el momento?

-Nada de mucha importancia, solo que es la Reina de los Vampiros, hija del Señor de la Oscuridad y que ellos son sus amigos. Por lo que escuche están esperando a que se recupere del golpe que se dio en la cabeza durante la caída para que no le resulte difícil recuperar su memoria.

-¿Le han mencionado algo de su pasado?

-El humano la llevo a una de las ciudades en ruinas de Ooo, le dijo que ella iba ahí a reflexionar un rato, sin embargo, no dijo nada acerca de la guerra.

El silencio invadió durante unos segundos la habitación, que apenas lograba iluminar el cuerpo encorvado del mago anciano de pupilas contraídas. Poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar unos sonidos como de pasos que hacían rechinar la madera podrida del suelo al que por los años se había hecho viejo y desgastado al punto en que algunas áreas se pudrieron y volvieron verdes a causa de las lluvias. El mago por su parte, no se movía, solo se quedo ahí parado esperando a la persona o criatura que se estuviera acercando a él, pero antes de salir por completo, esta persona o criatura no se dejo ver por completo, pues se detuvo cuando un débil rayo de luz que entraba a la mansión a través de unos agujeros en el techo le tocaron los pies, pero el mago alcanzo a ver perfectamente un par de luces que brillaban de una manera oscura, sin vida, una luz que daba miedo ante la presencia de cualquiera.

El anciano espero a que la criatura oculta en la oscuridad siguiera con la conversación, y antes de continuar con su informe, el mago fue interrumpido de la nada por la macabra voz de quien parecía ser su amo.

-¿Hunson Abadeer no sabe nada del asunto?- Pregunto de golpe. El mago volvió a negar.

-Los únicos que lo saben son la princesa, el humano, el perro, una consola parlante, La Muerte y el sirviente de la princesa.

-Muy bien, porque tengo otro trabajo para ti.

-A sus órdenes, señor- Acepto el anciano, claramente sin saber lo que hacía.

-Evita que el Señor de la Oscuridad se entere de que su hija perdió la memoria- Ordeno, de manera tajante.

-¿Cómo? Engañar a Hunson Abadeer no es tan fácil como usted debe creer.

-No me interesa- Dijo, casi bramando- Ingéniatelas para hacerlo, haz lo que sea, dile que se gano un viaje a otra dimensión, ¡algo que lo aparte de cualquier cosa que haga que se entere!... ¿Quedo claro?

-A estas alturas no dudo que La Muerte ya haya informado a Abadeer lo que ocurrió.

-De igual manera, hazlo. Y si lo que me dices es verdad, usa esto- Dijo, revelando su huesuda mano al tiempo en la que la levantaba sosteniendo en ella una botella con un líquido violeta brillante en el interior- Esto hará dormir al Señor de la Oscuridad un total de setenta y dos horas, tiempo suficiente en el cual tu lo alejaras de su hija y lo llevaras a cualquier otra parte lejos de Ooo.

El anciano, tomando la botella y agachando la cabeza al tiempo en que la guardaba en su túnica, dijo:

-Le aseguro que no fallare, mi señor. Usted quedara complacido- Aseguro.

-Más te vale. De lo contrario yo mismo me encargare de enviarte a las fosas más oscuras y repugnantes de las profundidades de la Nocheosfera- Amenazo, sin quitarle la mirada fija de encima al mago anciano, a quien ni importarle pareció la amenaza de su controlador.

-Entendido…, señor Lich- Finalizo, inclinando su torso hacia adelante en una reverencia.

….

La imagen empezó borrosa y luego se fue aclarando al mismo tiempo en que parecía moverse, temblar frente a ella. Parpadeo un par de veces para componerse y tal y como tenía pensado, la imagen se aclaro frente a ella permitiéndole ver de nuevo el laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa. Todo estaba como ella lo recordaba e incluso la computadora sobre el mueble seguía en el punto exacto donde la recordaba, lo único raro era que aun seguía sentada en la silla donde estaba leyendo su diario mientras hacían quien sabe que con su cerebro. Recordaba a la perfección el momento en que la cabeza no le funciono más y se desmayo casi golpeando el piso, seguramente el chico del gorro ridículo y la dama de rosa tuvieron algo que ver.

-¡Marceline, ya despertaste!- Dijo una alegre voz de joven al lado suyo.

Tal y como ella supuso, a su lado estaba el aventurero mirándola sonrientemente. La vampiresa ya estaba por decir algo, pero repentinamente fue callada de nuevo por la voz de Finn.

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo?- Le pregunto, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Eh… Finn, ¿no? Pero… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-A nada, es que estábamos preocupados porque con tu desmayo y la alteración de tu cerebro pensamos que había vuelto a sufrir otro ataque de amnesia.

-Se preocuparon en vano, estoy bien. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica no puede contra mí.

-Claro que puede, Marceline- Dijo la princesa, llegando de improvisto- Antes de regañarte y decirte que no debes abusar de tu cerebro de esa manera, dime si recuerdas como me llamo.

-Tú eres la Dulce Princesa, Bonnibel, la soberana del empalagoso Dulce Reino. Apodada por mí cara de chicle o la dama de rosa.

-Correcto- Dijo, algo fastidiada por lo último- Bien, ahora ¿puedes decirme porque estás aquí?

-Según ustedes porque tengo un severo ataque de amnesia causado por una caída desde una montaña alta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso antes de que despertaras?- Pregunto Finn, interrumpiendo a Bonnibel.

-Sí, recuerdo que la cabeza me dolía mucho, ustedes me gritaban que dejara de leer mi diario pero yo no quería hacerlo, luego me sentí mareada; quise ponerme de pie, pero me caí y uno de ustedes me lo impidió.

-Ese fui yo, je, je, je- Confeso el muchacho poniendo una mano en su nuca y la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas en un sonrojo que le resulto divertido a ella.

-Bien, y supongo que no sabes porque terminaste con la consciencia muerta- Ella solo se encogió de hombros- Marceline, cuando te dijimos que dejaras de leer el diario lo hicimos porque los niveles de estrés estaban muy altos, y no sé qué tan poco signifique esto para ti, pero eso es una señal de alerta. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero con "señal de alerta"?

-Peligro, supongo.

-Exacto. Estabas en peligro de que el casco explotara en tu cabeza si no dejabas de leer el diario exigiéndote un trabajo mental que bien sabes que te es difícil de realizar en el estado en que te encuentras.

-Solo fue un simple dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Que de haber permitido que ese simple dolor de cabeza hubiera seguido ahora no estarías hablando conmigo. Morir no es un juego, y mucho menos cuando la mismísima Muerte te tiene amenazada por una apuesta que perdiste hace quien sabe cuántos años.

-Oh, pues perdóname. La próxima vez dejare que este idiota se rompa la cabeza. Sin ofender, Finn.

-Descuida, me has llamado idiota cientos de veces antes. Pero en serio, Marceline, deberías hacerle caso a las indicaciones de la Dulce Princesa, tu estado es muy grave y no me gustaría… -Hizo una pausa repentina buscando las palabras adecuadas. No quería que la vampiresa se sintiera más confundida de lo que ya debía de estar- Bueno, a mi no me gustaría…. Creo que a nadie le gustaría que una buena amiga como tu terminara por irse al Mundo de los Muertos. Digo, Jake y yo te conocemos desde hace seis años, la Dulce Princesa tiene más tiempo de conocerte, y aunque a veces resultas un poco misteriosa pues… Marceline, yo…

-Está bien, está bien, está bien, ya entendí, ya entendí. Diablos, Finn, eres tan malo hablando con mujeres que para entonces ya no hay quien te pare.

-Solo digo que deberías dejarte ayudar un poco más. Por tu bien y el de todos.

-Ya lo sé. Pero me es frustrante estar rodeada de tantas personas y no reconocer a ninguna, es… es… desesperante, frustrante y… todo lo que termine en _ante_.

-¿Importante también?- Pregunto Bonnibel.

-Sí, también eso. Muchas gracias, Cara de Chicle.

-Oye, ¿sabes que es bueno para un dolor de cabeza como este?- Hablo Finn, activando el interés de la joven Abadeer.

-Dime más.

-Una carrera extrema de trineos ¿Qué te parece, Marceline?

-Finn, eso es muy arriesgado, no creo que se encuentre en las mejores condiciones para una carrera extrema de trineos, además el tiempo…

-¡Acepto!- Exclamo la vampiresa, olvidándose de su abrumador dolor y poniéndose de pie como si no le hubiera sucedido nada.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado, tienes que permanecer aquí hasta que estemos seguros de que no te pasara lo de hace unos momentos!

-Oigan, si mal no recuerdo fueron ustedes los que me dijeron que no debía someterme a niveles extremos de estrés, y me resulta estresante estar sentada aquí sin hacer nada más que leyendo un diario que según su teoría me devolverá mis recuerdos.

-¡Esta escrito con tu puño y letra! Debe de haber algo ahí que te sirva de guía. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa que leas de tu diario te servirá para recuperar tu memoria.

-Dulce Princesa, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?- Dijo Finn, llevando a la monarca unos pasos hacia atrás y dándole la espalda a Marceline- Princesa, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Marcy.

-¿¡Que!?- Medio grito al oír lo que dijo Finn.

-Escuche, se que le parecerá loco y fuera de lógica, pero conociendo a Marceline yo diría que una silla y una simple pasada por sus propias escrituras no la ayudaran en nada. La teoría de usted tiene sentido y definitivamente puede funcionar, sin embargo estamos hablando de la Reina de los Vampiros, Marceline Abadeer.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Marceline no es de las personas que se sientan con la pipa en la boca, las gafas en los ojos, el vino en una mano y el libro en otra, ella es… ¡Es ella! Para que no le pase lo de hace unos instantes necesitamos hacer algo que a ella le guste, que estimule su cerebro y al mismo tiempo lea su pasado.

-Vaya… debí darme cuenta antes… Tienes razón, Finn, hay que hacer esto al estilo en el que lo haría Marceline.

-¿Y sabe cuál es la mejor parte?- La princesa se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué?

-¡Que usted vendrá con nosotros!- Exclamo el muchacho con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro. Momentos antes de que Bonnibel pudiera rechazar la oferta de Finn, este ya se había girado a donde Marceline, explicándole lo que tenían planeado para ese día.

-Suena interesante. Sobre todo por la parte de leer al mismo tiempo, me es tentador saber que se siente estar en un trineo mientras lees. Sin duda un trato muy conveniente, chico humano.

-¡Grandioso! Llevaremos a la princesa por si algo nos falla, pero estas acostumbrada a esto de las cosas extremas.

-Extremo es mi segundo nombre- Aseguro ella con una audaz sonrisa en los labios…

**¡Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la terrible, terrible tardanza! Deben disculparme, es que me la lleve viendo una serie que se llama Hellsing, no se si la conozcan, pero me gusto tanto que hasta se me olvido que tenia que escribir un fic, je, je, je.**

**Pero ya, regresando a lo que es el mundo de Fanfiction, quiero agradecerles mucho a todos los que me han comentado en los últimos seis capítulos anteriores, y no, con esto no me refiero a que se valla a acabar la historia, todavia le falta rato, sobre todo porque ahora esta llegando a lo bueno, que es el regreso de cierto personaje misterioso ¡Oh, si baby! Estamos hablando del Lich, quien tendrá un papel un tanto importante con esto de la perdida de la memoria de la hija de una de las criaturas mas abominable que haya existido en la Tierra: Hunson Abadeer. Ah, y el mago no es malo, esta hipnotizado por la magia del Lich, y ya luego explicare por que andaba vigilando a Marceline y todo eso. **

**Y bueno, mi amado y querido público, a quien adoro, por cierto, yo me despido y me quito el sombrero ante ustedes. Nos veremos en la próxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	8. Una carrera extrema de trineos

**Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 8: Una carrera extrema de trineos.**

En todos sus años que tenia siendo considerado la peor de las criaturas que alguna vez hubieran existido, en todo su tiempo de querer elaborar un plan perfecto para acabar con toda la vida existente nunca pensó que su trabajo se facilitaría luego de tantos años.

¡Qué perfecta oportunidad se le estaba presentando!

Cuando regreso de la dimensión de Prismo –al engañarlo y prometerle que nunca más haría ningún mal- lo primero que hizo fue pensar en algo que de una vez por todas dejara a Finn y a Jake fuera del juego, y entonces se le ocurrió acudir a la ayuda la persona con más poder que existía en esas zonas; Marceline Abadeer, la Reina de los Vampiros. Pero era obvio que la pequeña rebelde no aceptaría su oferta ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello y el Lich sabía que tenía oportunidad de ganarle en una batalla, pues su ser no era aceptado ni en la mismísima Nocheosfera. Y bueno, el caso fue que no estaba de buen humor para discutir con alguien a quien todavía le gustaba gastar bromas y hacerle la vida imposible a los demás a pesar de sus mil años de vida, por lo que en su lugar consiguió engañar a un viejo anciano mago que en los últimos días había estado vigilando a Marceline día y noche, atento a las ordenes de su amo.

Y cuando se le informo lo de la amnesia, al Lich no le pareció que hubiera mejor oportunidad para aprovechar que esa.

-Conque amnesia, eh- Su escalofriante voz resonaba en la abandonada y vieja mansión como un eco- Una caída de más de mil metros de altitud es algo que ni un vampiro puede soportar, me sorprende que hasta este punto Abadeer siga viva. Pero… si está viva y tiene amnesia es obvio que no debe de recordar nada, así que… hay que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Sería lo mejor, señor.

-Ah, ya volviste. Fue rápido, sirviente- El Lich ni se molesto en voltear a ver al mago- Tu informe, sabandija.

-El viejo Abadeer se negó a "tomarse vacaciones", pero luego lo convencí de que tomara lo que usted me dio. No pensó en nada y para cuando se le tomo ya no pude despertarlo ni con fuegos artificiales.

-¿Y la seguridad del castillo? Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que su amo está sumido en un sueño profundo, le dirán a su hija lo que ocurrió y nosotros nos quedaremos atrás y nos atrasaremos con el plan.

-De eso no se preocupe, señor. Use la poción en todo el personal, desde los lacayos a los guardias en un vaso de agua.

-¡Grandioso! Por lo menos consideraste hacer algo inteligente antes de mostrar la cara, lacayo. Ahora solo falta proseguir con la siguiente parte del plan… Marceline todavía no tiene ni idea de en qué mundo vive, ¿verdad?- El mago negó- Perfecto. Nunca en todos los siglos que llevo con vida creí que al fin mi trabajo se facilitaría de este modo, es prácticamente lo mejor que le puede pasar a un villano de mi nivel. ¿Sabes lo que significa que Marceline Abadeer tenga amnesia? ¿¡Sabes lo que significa!?

-Posiblemente que perdió recuerdos de gran parte de su vida.

-Sí, y tú mismo me dijiste que al despertar de su coma ella no sabía ni quién era y afirmaba no conocer a Finn o cualquier otro de sus conocidos y que hasta ahora no confía mucho en ellos.

-Está usted en lo correcto, pero le recuerdo que el humano está empezando a ganarse su cariño y ella ya confía más en él. Eso significa que, lo que sea que usted esté planeando hacer, no podrá hacerlo mientras Finn siga aumentando el nivel de confianza en ella.

-Ese no será ningún problema- Dijo el Lich, haciendo resonar energéticamente su voz por toda la mansión- Si el mal chiste de Finn está haciéndonos más difícil el trabajo, entonces debemos aprovechar el tiempo antes de que se nos haga prácticamente imposible hacer lo que tengo planeado.

-¿Cómo?

La criatura dejo escapar unas risillas dementes y luego en lo que quedaba de su deshilachada piel se formo lo que podría ser una diabólica sonrisa. Los ojos del Lich, concentrados en los de su lacayo eran lo único que se veía en medio de toda la oscuridad que rodeaba esa parte interina de la mansión. Era el momento de actuar, la hora en la que por fin su victoria no sería impedida ni por Finn ni por su perro-liga, el poder que recaía en Marceline Abadeer seria suyo, ella estaría bajo su mando y se encargaría de usarla para destruir toda la Tierra de Ooo.

-Esta noche le hare una visita a la Reina de los Vampiros.

Nunca había saboreado la victoria de esa manera. Era definitiva su derrota contra el chico ahora.

….

-¡Finn, en serio, no creo poder estar hecha para esto!- Insistió por milésima vez la Dulce Princesa, quien se encontraba sentada en un trineo de madera, a punto de ser empujada por Finn por la inclinada montaña repleta de nieve.

-Vamos, Dulce Princesa, se divertirá, ya verá. Confíe en mi, además no es tan peligroso como se ve.

_-¡Ay, mi pierna! ¡Creo que me rompí la pierna!_

_-¡Mi brazo! ¡No siento mi brazo! ¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme!_

En cuanto escucho eso, Bonnibel no pudo evitar voltear a ver al aventurero con todo el pánico del mundo reflejado en su cara.

-Cara de Chicle, siempre supe que eras una cobarde a la que le daba miedo todo, pero con lo que veo creo que acabas de ganarte el premio nobel a la princesa más cobarde del mundo- Comento divertidamente Marceline, quien estaba sentada sobre la rama de un árbol y recargada en el tronco de este.

-Si es tan fácil ¿¡porque no lo haces tú!?- Le reto. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si tanto insistes- Dijo y de un brinco bajo del árbol, hundiendo la mitad de sus botas en el frio manto blanco- Ágamos una carrera, ¿sí? Finn, tú y yo compitiendo por quien llega primero al final, ¿trato?

-¿Una competencia? No sé si el golpe también te haya dejado miope, pero me parece que es un gran riesgo competir aquí- Advirtió al ver el montón de piedras, ramas, troncos, rampas de nieve y hoyos que había en el camino.

-¡Aquí están los trineos, Marcy! ¿Lista para la carrera?- Decía Finn, llegando un trineo de madera igual al de Bonnibel en cada mano.

-A diferencia de la señorita "la seguridad primero", yo nací compitiendo en carreras de trineos- Dijo con toda confiabilidad tomando uno de los trineos.

Y entonces el héroe y la vampiresa colocaron sus trineos a ambos costados de la Dulce Princesa, quien con solo volver a mirar el camino y pensar en la posibilidad de que alguno de los tres -o en el peor caso los tres-, no llegaría del todo completo al final de la carrera. No, en lo absoluto no quería arriesgar su vida de ese modo, era muy peligroso y era una tontería arriesgar sus vidas por una tonta carrera que no tendría sentido si la ganaban, solo acabarían con un montón de heridas de las que se estarían quejando al rato.

Iba a decir algo antes de saltar a una muerte segura, pero en el momento en que quiso abrir la boca Marceline grito ¡Ya! anunciando que ya había empezado la competencia, y justo cuando ella se deslizo por la nieve empujando su trineo hacia adelante empujo a la princesa hacia adelante con la fuerza suficiente para que esta se impulsara con fuerza hacia adelante y el trineo comenzara a moverse. Bonnibel se sintió morir.

-Ay, no…

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando de repente la parte delantera de su trineo se fue a pique seguido del trineo completo, el cual debido a la parte lisa que tenía en la parte de abajo logro agarrar una velocidad muy alta y como era obvio, Bonnibel por primera vez en su vida sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

Finn y Marceline, por otro lado, estaban inclinados hacia adelante controlando los trineos por medio de unas cuerdas con las que podían manejarlos en caso de que se les atravesara un obstáculo o chocaran con algo. Las sonrisas en las caras de ambos y las constantes miradas retadoras indicaban que a toda costa iban a ganarle al otro, algo que los dos dudaban que pasara si se tenía en cuenta que la pista en la que estaban compitiendo era un autentico boleto a la muerte segura. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando Finn se encontró con su primer obstáculo, que era un tronco de árbol tirado en medio del camino, lo que lo obligo a rodearlo antes de chocar, pero la velocidad de su trineo le impidió que el frente no llegara a chocar y el joven empezó a dar vueltas al tiempo en que seguía avanzando a un matorral de espinas. No fue hasta que dejo de girar cuando, estando a punto de vomitar, Finn se dio cuenta del espinoso matorral que tenía en frente y por falta de tiempo y reflejos acabo por estrellarse contra este, gritando y sintiendo como las espinas de las ramas le hacían daño.

Marceline, por su parte, estaba tan concentrada riendo por como Finn salía de los matorrales con cientos de espinas clavadas por todo el cuerpo. Este parecía que le gritaba algo desde atrás, pero la vampiresa estaba tan divertida que por un momento había soltado la cuerda que era el control de su trineo y al dejar de reír para ver lo que tenía en frente se llevo la sorpresa de que estaba a punto de saltar por una rampa de nieve gigante. Por instinto tomo las cuerdas, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde ya que para entonces ella y su trineo se encontraban volando por los aires. Le pareció divertido al principio, pero cuando la gravedad decidió hacer su trabajo los ojos de Marceline se abrieron como platos y un grito ahogado se escucho en el aire. Su trineo iba en picada y directamente hacia el camino de nieve por el que competían –como le hubiera gustado saber cómo flotar-, y en su desesperación Marceline con las fuerzas que tenia jalo las cuerdas hacia atrás en un intento por inclinar el trineo, sin embargo, solo logro que ella misma empezara a flotar en el aire aun agarrada de las cuerdas.

Como se tenía previsto, el trineo choco contra la nieve, quedo incrustado dentro de esta y quien lo conducía estampo su cara contra el piso de tal manera que su cuerpo quedo marcado en el manto blanco.

-¡Marceline!- Grito Finn, temiendo que su compañera hubiera vuelto a perder la cabeza en esa caída.

Jalando con fuerza la cuerda hacia atrás, el muchacho logro que la velocidad de su trineo bajara y quedara justo al lado de la vampiresa, quien había quedado como calcomanía en la nieve.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado.

Ella levanto su cara repleta de nieve y se volteo a verlo. Le alzo el pulgar y le sonrió.

-Yo siempre estoy bien, humano. Soy de acero inoxidable.

-Me alegro que no te hubieras hecho daño. Pudiste haber perdido de nuevo la memoria en esa caída, ¿sabes?- Decía al tiempo en que le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sí, pero valió la pena. Por cierto, no eh visto a Chicle por ningún lado. ¿Crees que ya este agonizando en la enfermería?

-¡Chicos!- Se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Oíste eso?- Pregunto Finn a Marceline- Por un momento creí que alguien nos llamaba.

-Sí, yo también; creo que la caída me afecto después de todo.

-¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!

-Escucho a alguien llamarme- Comento el humano, volteándose a todos lados en busca de la persona que lo llamaba- Oye, mira, es la Dulce Princesa y parece que se está divirtiendo.

-Diablos, yo quería burlarme de ella en el hospital. Pero… ¿no te parece que dice algo?- Y en efecto, desde la distancia donde se encontraba, Bonnibel movía sus brazos a los lados, indicándoles que se apartaran, pero ellos no entendían ni una mierda de que decía- Y viene a exceso de velocidad.

Fue entonces cuando los dos se miraron con cara de pánico y por fin les cayó el veinte.

-¡Exceso de velocidad!- Exclamo la vampiresa y el humano, cayendo en cuenta de que la Dulce Princesa estaba a punto de chocar con ellos.

Decididos a salvar los huesos de su cuerpo ambos estaban por tomar sus trineos y huir, sin embargo la velocidad con la que se movía la Dulce Princesa fue mayor y se llevo de paso tanto a Finn como a Marceline, quienes quedaron pegados en el frente del transporte con una expresión de dolor y mareo en sus rostros.

-Chicos, gracias a Glob están aquí. Ah, y lamento haberlos atropellado.

-No se disculpe, princesa- Dijo Finn, quien juraba que se había roto las costillas en el impacto.

-Sí, no te disculpes, después de todo no necesitare mis piernas en lo que queda de la semana ¡CASI NOS MATAS, CARA DE CHICLE!- Grito Marceline, quien estaba igual que Finn frente al trineo.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de no saber cómo frenar esta cosa!- Se defendió.

-¡Entonces no hubieras aceptado la competencia!

-¡No me ibas a dejar en paz si no lo hacía! ¡Ahora por tu culpa los tres vamos a morir!

-Chicas…- Empezó a decir Finn.

-¡¿Por mi culpa?! ¡Tú fuiste la que nos atropello, por si no te has dado cuenta!

-¿¡Pero de quien fue la _magnífica _idea de competir en una carrera de trineos en una de las montañas más peligrosas de todo Ooo!?

-Marceline, Dulce Princesa, creo que deberíamos…

-Ahora no, Finn, estoy ocupada teniendo una importante conversación con la señorita de uñas finas.

-Bueno, pero si les dijera que estamos a punto de chocar con una roca no pasaría nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo la Princesa. Finn señalo con su dedo índice hacia atrás, girando un poco su torso pero sin dejar de agarrarse del trineo de madera.

En efecto, frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme piedra enterrada entre el montón de nieve a la cual a penas se le lograba ver la punta de la parte de arriba.

A los tres estuvieron a punto de saltarles los ojos de sus cuencas y pegaron un grito al ver con lo que estaban a punto de chocar. Con un poco de trabajo, Finn y Marceline lograron subirse al trineo quedando sentados detrás de Bonnibel, quien por el espanto había quedado en shock y no tenía idea de cómo evitar matarse cuando el frente del trineo chocara con la piedra. Finn intento hacerla regresar al mundo real llamándola –casi gritando- por su nombre mientras el trineo estaba más y más cerca del choque. Pero al ver que era inútil hacer que Bonnibel despertara de su trance el chico intento salvarlos, pero había tomado su decisión muy tarde.

Para cuando tomo las cuerdas que manejaban el trineo, este ya había chocado contra la roca, y el impacto fue tan fuerte que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres salieron volando en el aire, gritando asustados por el temor de morir cuando cayeran directamente a la nieve. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, cuando cayeron ninguno de los tres por suerte acabo inconsciente o se golpeo con algo, más bien continuaron bajando la montaña rodando por esta y quejándose en alto por cada uno de los constantes y enfadosos golpes de sus cuerpos contra el suelo en blanco. Lo malo del caso fue que mientras rodaban cuesta abajo un manto blanco se fue formando alrededor de ellos convirtiéndose poco a poco en bolas de nieve gigantes que continuaron bajando la montaña, pasando por encima de las piedras y matorrales espinosos sin ningún problema, pero la cosa empeoro cuando apareció de nuevo un tronco de madera regado a la mitad del camino y la bola de nieve en la que se suponía que estaba encerrada la Dulce Princesa volvió a elevarse en el aire mientras la aludida gritaba en el interior de esta.

Finn sentía que iba a vomitar si no paraba esa cosa de una buena vez, y Marceline por su parte sufría de constantes golpes en la espalda a causa de lo mucho que giraba su enorme transporte esférico. De pronto, la bola de nieve de Finn se impulso hacia arriba al igual que la de Bonnibel cuando curiosamente de encontró con una rampa que lo lanzo hasta lo que era el final del camino, donde la nieve al caer se desbarato dejando ver al chico con una cara de asco y una mano tapándose la boca. Momentos después, cuando menos se lo espero otras dos bolas de nieve cayeron encima de él, enterrándolo en una enorme colcha blanca.

-¡Vamos otra vez! ¡Vamos otra vez!- Decía Marceline al tiempo en que se levantaba entre el montón de nieve, elevando energéticamente los brazos, claramente emocionada.

-¿¡Estás loca o que royo con tu vida!?- Grito Bonnibel, revelando su cabeza sobre el manto blanco de nieve.

-Ay, siento que voy a…- No pudo terminar su frase. De un momento a otro, Finn se levanto de la nieve y corrió detrás de unos arbustos, donde vomito a causa del mareo de su violenta bajada por la montaña.

-¿Marceline, Dulce Princesa?- Dijo una voz bastante conocida para ambas- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí en ese montón de nieve?- Dijo Jake.

-¡Pulgoso, hola! No sabía que también te gustaran las carreras extremas de trineos. Me sorprende viniendo de alguien que es casi o peor de cobarde que Cara de Chicle.

-¡Ya te eh dicho que no me gusta que me llamen así!- Se quejo la princesa.

-Ah, pues te amuelas. Ya en serio, ¿a qué viene tanta coincidencia, Jake?

-Fui a buscarlos al Dulce Reino, quería ver como estabas de tu amnesia, Marceline, pero Mentita me dijo algo de que se habían ido a una competencia de trineos o algo parecido.

-Más que competencia parecía carrera suicida. Por nada del mundo me vuelvo a subir haya arriba- Sentencio, sacudiéndose la nieve del los pantalones y el saco que se había puesto para acompañar a Finn y Marceline.

-¡Oh, con un demonio! Siento mi estomago un torbellino- Se quejaba Finn, quien venía caminando con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de enfermo en el rostro.

Por accidente, al no poder ver nada, el chico tropezó con una orilla del montículo de nieve en el que Marceline estaba por pararse, pero al escuchar el grito de Finn, la vampiresa antes de estar completamente parada se distrajo mirando al lugar donde escuchaba el grito y se encontró con que Finn estaba a punto de caer sobre ella. Intento hacerse a un lado o levantarse y retener la caída del humano, pero cuando menos lo pensó el joven la había vuelto a derribar en el montículo de nieve a causa del peso del chico y la falta de reflejos de ella en ese momento. Fue ahí donde ambos se dieron cuenta de que uno estaba encima del otro, y a modo de disculpa cruzaron miradas y hablaron al mismo tiempo en un intento por disculparse de su torpeza; Finn por haberse tropezado y caer sobre ella, y Marceline por no haber reaccionado antes de que eso pasara.

Sin embargo la situación al final no fue tan mala.

Al cruzarse sus miradas los dos se olvidaron por completo del vergonzoso accidente de hace unos momentos y del hecho que la chica que Finn tenía debajo de él sufría de un severo ataque de amnesia que la había hecho olvidar todo de ella. No se había dado cuenta, pero Marceline era increíblemente bella desde su punto de vista, con sus bellos ojos carmesí, su cabello largo y negro y, aunque sonara raro, ese par de brillantes y filosos colmillos que tenía en las dos comisuras de sus labios. Ella, por su parte, tenía que aceptar que el muchacho era realmente atractivo -a pesar de usar un ridículo gorro de oso polar-, y su objeción se comprendía porque Finn no tenía nada de feo… nada, en lo absoluto. Su color de ojos y cabello era único, su sonrisa la hacía sentir bien a pesar de que ahora le mostrara una cara de tonto embobado con algo, pero comparando el Finn que la había tirado al suelo en otro de sus tontos accidentes con el niño que había visto en la foto, este era un autentico chico de dieciocho años.

Según ella llevaba a penas dos días de conocer a Finn, pero en realidad tenía seis años de hacerlo, y en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo después de su supuesto accidente el humano la había hecho sentir como en casa, la había hecho medio confiar en sus conocidos y la había llevado a conocer parte de la Tierra de Ooo. Y tenerlo así de cerca, sintiendo su respiración sobre su cara y los latidos de su corazón tan cerca… solo podía decir que el momento le estaba gustando.

Una brusca aclaración de garganta los hizo voltear de repente.

-Ya bésense, ¿no?- Comento Jake al ver que la cosa se estaba poniendo "interesante".

Finn y Marceline al instante se separaron y se sentaron en la nieve con las mejillas rojas.

-O-oiga, Dulce Princesa, creo que debería preguntarle a Marceline si logro recordar algo con lo de hace rato- Sugirió Finn, desviando la vista hacia otro lado tratando de vitar cualquier contacto con la mirada de la vampiresa.

-Oh, sí, por poco olvidaba que la razón por la casi muero allá arriba era porque no se les ocurrió otra cosa peor.

-¡Vamos, Cara de Chicle! No nos salgas con que no te divertiste, señorita de uñas finas.

-¡Soy una científica-gobernanta, Marceline! Alguien como yo considera primero las probabilidades de peligro que hay en una situación y por medio de eso sabe si está arriesgando su pellejo.

-Y dime… ¿me interesa?

Ante la pregunta que hizo hacia la princesa, Finn por un momento juro que esta última estaría por agarrar a palazos a Marceline de no ser porque tenía la paciencia suficiente para no ahorcarla cuando le salía con una cosa como esa. Y como siempre solo termino regañándola por… prácticamente, lo de siempre.

Jake se le acerco mientras veía la escena.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto el perro de repente, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al humano.

-¿Bien qué?

-No te hagas. Ya dime cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con Marceline- De haber tenido un vaso de agua en ese momento, sin duda alguna la hubiera escupido toda, pero en lugar de eso el chico solo acabo tartamudeando como idiota con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡M-marceline y yo no estamos saliendo!- Grito él por lo bajo para que las chicas no lo escucharan.

-Viejo, tranquilo, es cierto que le tengo un cierto miedo a la dientona, pero si quieres olvidar todo lo que paso con la Princesa Flama y empezar desde cero con la Reina de los Vampiros, yo digo que…

-¡Solo es mi amiga, Jake! No sé de donde sacaste eso de que estamos saliendo, hermano. Paso el tiempo con ella porque tiene amnesia, ¡no recuerda nada!

-Últimamente eh notado que pasas mucho tiempo con ella, como… si te gustara- La mirada picara de Jake estaba empezando a poner a Finn igual que como estaba la Dulce Princesa. Jake a veces, tal y como Marceline lo hacía, parecía esmerarse en hacerlo enojar. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el perro lo interrumpió antes de que siquiera tomara aire- No me digas que no, yo te conozco. Unas semanas antes del accidente de ayer siempre me salías con que ibas a verla.

-¡Pues sí, porque es mi amiga! Pero eso no significa…

-También llegabas con una sonrisa de borrego borracho. Hasta llegue a pensar que te ibas al bar, pero no olías a alcohol ni nada parecido y entonces, me di cuenta de que mi hermanito… estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por Marceline Abadeer.

Finn estaba a punto de protestar. No le gustaba que le dijeran cosas de ese tipo, sin embargo, la voz se fallo y el dedo que tenia levantado para amenazar a Jake mientras le gritaba poco a poco lo fue bajando, dejando ver a un Finn pensativo que miraba diferentes puntos de la nieve.

Había sido demasiado obvio como siempre. No podía engañar a alguien ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, tarde o temprano alguien –o en el peor de los casos, todos- lograban descubrir lo que pensaba. Era verdad que desde que termino con Flama por asuntos de que no podían ni tocarse sin que él terminara achicharrado se había sentido un poco solo, desde entonces solo se dedicaba a cumplir con los favores de Bonnibel o ir de aventuras con Jake, y aunque lo hacía como antes de haber conocido a la heredera del Reino de Fuego, algo le faltaba. Y bien, ese algo cambio cuando empezó a ir a misiones o aventuras nocturnas con Marceline. Finn no sabía porque, pero juraría que la había visto más alegre y bromista que de costumbre durante esas noches en las que les cortaban las cabezas a los monstruos y peleaban con lobos.

Y mientras más empezó a salir con ella le fue tomando más afecto noche tras noche tras noche, y llego a la conclusión de que la Reina de los Vampiros le gustaba. No se había dado cuenta, pero había crecido y alcanzado la misma edad de Marceline cuando se supone que aun era humana, lo cual y a diferencia de lo que le paso con la Dulce Princesa, le daba una cierta oportunidad con ella, y mejor aun, su cuerpo no estaba hecho de fuego y podía acercársele sin cuidarse de quemarse la cara.

No lo podía creer ¡Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, de la Reina de los Vampiros!

….

La noche estaba a punto de caer sobre la Tierra de Ooo.

A penas se podían ver los débiles rayos del atardecer que estaban comenzando a desaparecer del cielo que por fortuna se había despejado un poco. Sobre una de las torres del castillo del Dulce Reino, oculta en la sombra, Marceline esperaba a que la noche llegara para irse de una vez del ridículo reino y olvidarse de que para el día siguiente tendría que soportar otra vez los regaños de la dama de rosa.

Suspiro sin dejar de ver el horizonte, mirando pacientemente como el sol –de igual manera- se escondía detrás de unas grandes montañas que le impedían ver a donde se iba el astro rey. Lo que había pasado esa tarde la había dejado en cierta manera más confundida de lo que ya estaba porque, cuando Finn cayó encima de ella por accidente –quería creer- sintió que por un instante todo desaparecía a su alrededor, solo habían quedado los profundos ojos azules del chico humano que se nombraba a sí mismo "héroe y protector de Ooo". Fue algo… muy confuso, pero a la vez familiar, como si hubiera sentido lo mismo por el humano mucho, pero mucho antes.

¿Amor, tal vez?

-¡Señorita Marceline! ¡Baje un momento, por favor!- La vampiresa miro extrañada hacia abajo. A penas si pudo ver el elegante traje azul del mayordomo que la llamaba desde ese punto tan bajo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mentita?- Pregunto una vez que bajo del techo del castillo.

-La Dulce Princesa me pidió personalmente que la llevara al laboratorio, inmediatamente.

-¿¡Otra vez!? Pero ella dijo que quedaba libre lo que restaba del día. No me digas que cambio de opinión ahora que estoy por irme.

-Dice que es importante.

-¡Aaaaah!- Exclamo, controlando sus ganas de abofetear al dulce gigante para controlarse ella- Esta bien. Llévame con la princesita nerd si eso es lo que quiete. Tal vez así me deje en paz.

-Sera un placer.

Dicho eso, la menta gigante condujo a la Reina Vampiro al interior del castillo guiándola por una serie de pasillos que los llevaron directamente a donde Mentita le había prometido. El mayordomo amablemente le abrió la puerta y, un tanto disgustada, ella entro con el seño fruncido y enseñando sus colmillos al tiempo en que atravesaba el marco, adentrándose en el laboratorio.

-Ya estoy aquí, Cara de Chicle ¿Qué demonios quie…?- Se quedo callada cuando cayó en cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación- Que raro. Oye Mentita, aquí no hay…

Nuevamente volvió a quedarse callada ante la sorpresa que se llevo al ver a la criatura que estaba frente a frente con ella dando un pequeño brinco hacia atrás cuando miro su apariencia muerta y cadavérica –literalmente hablando-. Era un cadáver viviente vestido con harapos viejos y bien desgastados, pero definitivamente no era un zombi, todavía se podía ver en sus huesudos brazos pedazos de carne tal vez humana; su cara, sin embargo, aun conservaba gran parte de la piel del rostro, a excepción del área de la quijada, donde claramente se podían ver todos sus dientes formando una sonrisa un tanto demente, sus ojos, por último, eran aterradoramente negros, y lo único que se podía ver que no fuera un espacio tenebroso y oscuro, eran las diminutas pupilas verdes que se encontraban posadas en ella.

Esa criatura en verdad era un autentico monstruo.

-Me da gusto volver a verte… Marceline- Hablo la criatura.

Marceline no supo que decir o hacer, solo se quedo mirando anonadada a la cosa que tenía al frente. Jamás había visto o imaginado algo igual a eso.

**¡Hola, chicos! Bueno, pues aquí otra vez con otro capitulo más de mi fic Amnesia, que espero de antemano y les este gustando, porque si quieren cancelo el fic ahora mismo y escribo otra cosa que sea de su agrado. En fin, la cosa ya esta que arde con la aparición del Lich, y en siguiente capitulo todo se vera un tanto complicado para nuestra querida vampiresa por razones que tal vez ya se imaginaron, y ahora si hare que el Finnceline se haga de una maldita vez más presente en la historia (Se lo que deben de pensar "¡Esto ni siquiera parece un Finnceline!", pero todo a su tiempo, ya tuvimos una escenita "romantica" en el capitulo de hoy, y desde ahora les digo ¡HABRA MÁS!) Ahora, los agradecimientos:**

**Mil millones de gracias a mi queridísimo Paqs, ** **, Pitufifavi, Guest, Blackoctubre y Poopyy por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior. Tambien se les agradece mucho a las personas detrás de la pantalla que siguen mi historia pero no dejan un Review ¡Se les adora también, muchachos!**

**Bueno, ya es tarde y quiero descansar un poco. Nos vemos en la próxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	9. Confia, pero tambien desconfia

**Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 9: Confía, pero también desconfía.**

La situación era muy confusa para su mente. Hace unos instantes había sido acompañada por Mentita, el mayordomo de la Dulce Princesa y ahora se encontraba en un laboratorio vacio teniendo como "compañía" a una extraña criatura huesuda frente a sus ojos la cual la acababa de saludar. Conocía su nombre, pero ella no conocía el de él y su sola presencia la hacía sentir una terrible sensación de querer saltar por la ventana aunque eso significara volver a perder la cabeza.

- Eh…Tú no eres Mentita- Atino a decir Marceline- ¿Qué le hiciste al ridículo mayordomo de la Dulce Princesa?

-Yo no eh tocado a nadie del castillo ni del reino desde que puse un pie aquí. Yo me transforme en el mayordomo para traerte aquí.

-No creo que sea prudente llevar a alguien a un lugar sin primero conocer a esa persona. Acepte porque me trajeron con la escusa de que Bonnibel quería verme, no que un… sea lo que seas, quería hablar de algo.

-Vamos Marceline, tú me conoces. Sabes quién soy- Ella arqueo una ceja, indicándole al Lich que nunca lo había visto. Este entonces prosiguió con su perfecta obra de teatro- ¡Oh, pero que distraído soy! No lo recordaba, perdóname. Había olvidado que sufriste de un ataque de amnesia.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo sé porque yo estuve ahí cuando todo pasó. Ay, mi pobre chiquilla, lamento no poder haber hecho nada antes de que esos idiotas de Finn y sus amigos llegaran y te secuestraran.

Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Antes de secuestrarme? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¡Respóndeme!

-Calma Marceline, calma, por favor. Antes de seguir con esto, permíteme presentarme; soy el Lich, hechicero experimentado en las artes oscuras, poseedor de un gran poder, y tu jefe… Trabajas para mí, ¿lo recuerdas?- Decía, haciendo una reverencia y moviendo su mano en el aire de forma elegante, como si se quitara un sombrero.

Ella negó sin apartar su vista un solo segundo de la criatura. Su olor desprendía muerte por todas partes y olía a cadáver, un olor bastante repugnante para su fino olfato de vampiro.

-Esto es peor de lo que imagine- Se puso derecho- Pero no importa, no importa. Es claro que tenemos unos cuantos problemitas aquí, pero podemos arreglarlo. Tú solo confía en mí y tal vez yo pueda…

-¡A mí no me jodas con charlatanerías bien actuadas! Tengo amnesia, lo sé; no recuerdo nada, también lo sé. Pero de una cosa estoy segura, y es de que jamás en mi vida trabajaría para alguien con apariencia de zombi.

-Me imaginaba que dirías eso. Yo te conozco a la perfección, has trabajado conmigo durante mucho tiempo y siempre me has sido leal, pero ahora con tu amnesia y el fallo de la misión de ayer me será difícil que entiendas que tu verdadera familia soy yo- Puso la punta de sus dedos huesudos en su pecho.

-Entonces demuéstramelo ¡Muéstrame que no me estas mintiendo!

-Sera muy fácil. Se todo de ti, pregúntame lo que quieras y yo te lo responderé… A menos claro, que tu amnesia te impida saber si la respuesta es correcta.

Jaque y mate. Eso de verdad fue un golpe bajo para Marceline. Le había ordenado a alguien que dijera ser su jefe que le demostrara que en verdad no le mentía obligándolo a que respondiera preguntas a las que ella les desconocía respuesta. Respuestas que bien podían ser falsas o verdaderas, pero de que al fin y al cabo ella no sabía si eran verdad ¡DEMONIOS! Ese sujeto le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles en verdad.

-¿Y bien? Sigo esperando.

Bien, conocía muy poco de ella misma, ese cadáver mal oliente no le inspiraba confianza y estaba con la espalda contra la pared. Aun así, tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Cómo me apellido?- Soltó de golpe.

-Abadeer. Tu nombre completo es Marceline Abadeer- Bien, hasta donde sabía, eso era correcto.

-¿Por qué nombre me conoce todo el mundo?- Volvió a preguntar, esperanzada de que la pregunta no le fuera contestada.

-Te conocen por el nombre de la Reina de los Vampiros. Un alías muy atractivo, según mi punto de vista.

-¡Silencio!- Ordeno abruptamente- ¿¡Cuantos años se supone que tengo!?

-Mil tres años, pero aparentas una edad de dieciocho. Tal vez esos dos agujeritos tuyos en el cuello te den una idea del por qué.

Se cubrió el lado del cuello donde con claridad se notaban las marcas de una notable mordida de la que se percato poco después de que se le informara que era perteneciente a la raza vampírica. Un hecho que no le gusto del todo, por cierto.

-¿Cómo… dijiste que te llamabas?- Pregunto.

-Lich. Soy tu amigo y tu jefe, pero considérame más un amigo en quien a diferencia de las personas con las que te encuentras ahora, puedes confiar. Ellos fueron los culpables de que ahora te encuentres así. Ellos te provocaron ese trastorno de amnesia que tienes.

-¿Qué?- Dijo desconcertada- No. Son buenos chicos, me han estado cuidando desde que desperté tirada en el piso, se han esforzado por devolverme mi memoria y también quieren impedir que La Muerte me lleve al Mundo de los Muertos.

-¡Todo es falso! Finn y los demás han estado actuando desde que despertaste de tu transe para usarte como arma.

La atención de Marceline se concentro instantáneamente en el Lich, pues le había llamado mucho la atención eso de que querían usarla como un arma. El Lich, por su parte, en su interior estaba más feliz que un niño después de haber recibido un juguete nuevo, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y al parecer acababa de averiguar que era un excelente actor. Marceline era un blanco fácil ahora que tenía amnesia porque las personas con ese trastorno siempre –ya sean temporal o permanentemente- sufren de casos de desconfianza masiva, y aunque solo había pasado un día desde su caída en la montaña su cabeza no era capaz de saber si estaba con las personas correctas y en el lugar correcto.

Una de las muchas alternativas del Lich siempre había sido utilizar a la poderosa Reina de los Vampiros para sus planes malvados y ella en un principio le dijo que lo consideraría, pero nunca supo su respuesta a causa de que lo encerraron en esa prisión de ámbar en la torre más alta del castillo del Dulce Reino, y para cuando fue liberado ella seguramente ya había cambiado de opinión. Pero ahora… ahora su oportunidad de ser el amo y señor de la Tierra de Ooo era tan grande que ya podía oír los desgarradores gritos de lamentos de los habitantes.

No, en lo absoluto no dejaría que una oportunidad de esa magnitud le pasara de largo sin ser aprovechada como se debía. Usaría el poder de Marceline para eso y nada más, la obligaría a matar a sus amigos haciéndola creer que la engañaron y que desde un principio trabajo para él… El plan perfecto.

-Debe ser difícil para ti enterarte de esto, Marceline, pero así es la ruda y cruel realidad. Las personas siempre terminan lastimándote.

-Un arma- Repitió, casi rogando que no fuera verdad-… ¿Por qué un arma? No tengo nada de que ellos puedan querer.

-¡No digas eso, niña! Eres la Reina de los Vampiros, ¿sabes cuánto poder posees en tus manos? ¡Mucho, Abadeer, mucho! No hay criatura más poderosa que tú y yo. Somos únicos, inigualables. Podemos mandar al infierno a todo Ooo en este instante si queremos. Por eso te secuestraron, por eso te provocaron esa amnesia que tienes ahora ¡Porque tu poder es enorme! Puedes hacer lo que quieras, matar a quien quieras, obtener lo que quieras con un simple ademán.

-Mira no es que quiera cortarte la inspiración, pero no creo tener eso que tú dices que tenga, Lich.

-Eso es porque no lo recuerdas. Tus poderes están atrapados en ti y no puedes usarlos porque no sabes cómo, pero si tú quieres, yo podría enseñarte a controlar ese magnífico poder tuyo… si quieres.

Analizo todo con cuidado.

Un horrible monstruo la estaba empezando a convencer de que había sido engañada y secuestrada para apartarla de la temible criatura que se denominaba a sí mismo como El Lich. Y sinceramente no sabía que decir o hacer. Lo que acababa de escuchar sonaba bastante realista, no podía percibir ni un gramo de mentira en sus palabras, lo que la hacía sentirse muy confusa. Finn y los demás se habían comportado tan bien con ella, ya incluso empezaba a tomarle cariño al humano, pero ahora con la repentina aparición del Lich ya no sabía que pensar. No sabía si correr y lanzarse de un acantilado a ver si así volvía a su cabeza todos sus recuerdos, o si creer en las palabras del monstruo que tenía en frente e ir a mutilar a los viles mentirosos a los que había hecho pasar por sus amigos.

Se le estaba ofreciendo poder, poder sobre toda la Tierra de Ooo, sobre todos los reinos y todos los habitantes.

Se le estaba diciendo que su poder era superior al de cualquier criatura.

Le estaban haciendo creer que todo era una mentira, una obra de teatro bien planeada y actuada en la cual el personaje principal era ella atrapada en un mundo de confusión y desconfianza

¡Oh, maldita amnesia! No le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

-Te dejare pensarlo, tienes muchas cosas ahora con que lidiar y no puedes sobre esforzar tu mente de esa manera.

-Un momento- Dijo de golpe y volteo a verlo con ojos fijos- ¿Cómo supiste que me querían para convertirme en su arma?

-Tengo mis contactos. Ahora tengo que irme… Piénsalo, y si quieres seguir confiando en estas personas y quedarte aquí no habrá problema para mí. Solo quiero que tengas muy clara una cosa, Abadeer;- Se acerco a su oído izquierdo, y en un tenebroso susurro le dijo:- puedes confiar, pero también debes desconfiar.

Un segundo después el Lich se aparto y antes de irse se paro firmemente frente a la vampiresa fulminándola con las pequeñas pupilas verdes oscuras que tenía.

-Te daré tres días. Para entonces quiero tu respuesta.

Con una tronada de dedos, el Lich fue rodeado por una ventisca de fuego verde que se levanto desde los pies de este. Para cuando bajo de nuevo al suelo, el Lich ya había desparecido.

_¡Todo es falso! Finn y los demás solo han estado actuando desde que despertaste de tu transe para usarte como __**arma.**_

Arma. Arma. Arma. ¡Arma!

Esa maldita palabra no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza y le costaba mucho trabajo creer que solo fuera eso para ellos. Que solo la quisieran como un arma y nada más. No querían curarla de su trastorno de memoria, querían usarla como un dispositivo de poder que usarían como se les diera la gana.

¿Y lo que pasó con La Muerte?

¿Eso también había sido una farsa? Porque de ser así, tenía que reconocer que esos chicos sabían actuar muy bien.

Desconcertada, Marceline retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás sin despegar la vista del lugar donde había desaparecido el Lich. Se detuvo hasta que su espalda toco la pared que estaba detrás de ella y luego se dejo deslizar hacia abajo quedando sentada en el piso del laboratorio. Recogió sus piernas y doblo su cuello hacia abajo escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Momentos después, Marceline empezó a sollozar, y aunque eran sollozos débiles, claramente se podían escuchar gracias al silencio del laboratorio, y cuando menos lo pensó, de sus ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas, lagrimas de tristeza, de resignación, de confusión sobre todo.

Ni cuenta se dio de que la luna ya estaba bien puesta sobre el cielo nocturno, rodeada de unas cuantas estrellas. Pero no le importo, se quedo dormida antes de poder darse cuenta de que ya podía irse del Dulce Reino.

….

-Marceline… ¿Estás aquí?- Preguntaba Finn destapando un bote de basura, pero al no encontrar nada volvió a colocar la tapa- Que raro, no la eh visto desde que llegamos. Jake, ¿alguna idea de donde podría estar Marceline?

-¡Ay no lo sé, jovencito! Los vampiros nunca han sido lo mío- Dijo el perro, quien estaba recargado en la pared jugando con un viejo yo-yo que encontró entre la basura.

-Vamos Jake, ayúdame. Tenemos que llevarla a la casa antes de que se haga más de noche y no podamos irnos, y tu sabes lo mucho que Marceline detesta este reino.

-Debe de andar por ahí molestando a la Dulce Princesa ¿Para qué te estresas? Ya sabes cómo es ella; siempre desaparece cuando más se le necesita.

-Pues no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que la encuentres y tu tampoco- Sentencio Finn, dirigiéndose a la entrada del castillo para buscar a Marceline. Pero momentos antes de si quiera haber tocado el primer escalón, escucho el comentario de Jake a o lejos.

-Como tú digas… Romeo.

La sangre subió al rostro del humano al escuchar el sobrenombre que el perro mágico acababa de ponerle. Si no fuera porque Jake era su hermano y porque ya estaba acostumbrado a que le echara carilla con Marceline o cualquier de las princesas de Ooo, ahora mismo lo tendría en el piso haciéndole una llave que la misma Marceline le enseño a hacer en una de sus tantas peleas.

Renegando por la infantil actitud de Jake, Finn comenzó a subir los escalones hasta quedar frente al enorme y majestuoso portón del castillo, y sin molestarse en tocar, el aventurero empujo un poco la puerta para después asomar la cabeza, buscando a su compañera vampiresa por todas partes. No vio a nadie y se aventuro a abrir más la distancia entre las dos puertas para después cerrarlas evitando hacer cualquier ruido fuerte para no molestar a nadie. Camino por el salón principal mirando de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo en su intento por encontrarla e irse del reino ya que por haberse despertado tan temprano al humano ya le urgía tirarse en su cama. No quería molestar a nadie preguntando si la habían visto, pero en verdad ya quería irse de ahí y Marceline no aparecía por ningún lado y mucho menos la iba a encontrar de noche.

Recapacito todo una vez más.

Buscaron en la sala, en las tiendas, en la pista de patinaje, en el patio trasero, en la habitación de la Dulce Princesa, en la sala de Rayos X y en el techo del castillo. El único lugar que podía faltarles era… ¡el laboratorio!

Esperanzado de poder encontrarla ahí, Finn se fue corriendo a toda velocidad en la dirección exacta donde se hallaba el preciado laboratorio de Bonnibel, en el que la mayoría de las veces se pasaba el día haciendo sus experimentos que generalmente terminaban siendo un desastre que Finn y Jake tenían que limpiar. Giro en la curva de un pasillo, casi chocando con la pared que había en frente, pero afortunadamente recupero el equilibrio y se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal a la que el humano instantáneamente reconoció. Toco un par de veces para ver si había alguien adentro, pero no le respondieron, así que simplemente tomo la manija que abría la puerta, la presiono y al momento de empujarla esta se separo del marco permitiéndole el pase e iluminando el interior del laboratorio con la luz del pasillo.

-Marceline- Susurro, asomando su cabeza al interior- Hola… ¿Estás aquí, Marcy? Ya es de noche y tenemos que irnos ya.

Silencio.

Accidentalmente el muchacho se tropezó con un aparato que Bonnibel tenía en el piso haciéndolo caer al suelo y que la puerta se abriera iluminando la mayoría de la habitación. Levantando un poco la mirada y sobándose la frente Finn entonces pudo ver que, recargada en la pared que había al fondo, estaba la vampiresa con los ojos cerrados y el seño relajado. Dormida tal vez, pensó Finn después de atarse el cordón de su zapato para no volver a cometer el vergonzoso error de tropezarse de nuevo. Se acerco a Marceline verificando que estuviera dormida o simplemente tirada en el laboratorio para que nadie la molestara, y aunque creía más posible la segunda opción, fue la primera la que gano. En efecto, la vampiresa se había dormido con la cabeza inclinada en su hombro derecho con uno de sus brazos descansando sobre su rodilla doblada hacia arriba. Pero lo que le llamo la atención al chico fue que tenía un ligero tono rojizo en las orillas de los ojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero eso era imposible viniendo de alguien como ella.

-Marcy- Susurro muy cerca del rostro de la chica- Marceline… Oye, despierta, ya tenemos que irnos.

Pero solo logro que Marceline levantara un poco la cabeza para luego volver a dejarla caer de nuevo en su hombro.

-Arriba, Marceline, por favor- Repetía el muchacho dándole ligeras bofetadas para que despertara- ¡MARCELINEEEEEEE!

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- Grito la joven, despertando de golpe de su sueño y mirando para todos lados con la respiración agitada por el susto- ¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Quien grito!? ¡Alguien que me diga algo, por favor!

-Cálmate Marceline, calma. No está pasando nada malo.

-¿¡Y entonces porque gritas como demente, maldito imbécil!?- Gritaba, a punto de pegarle en la cara a Finn por el susto que le dio.

-Estabas dormida y necesitaba despertarte, pero por más que lo intente no lo hacías. Siento si te asuste.

-No importa. Puedo apostar que eh tenido sustos peores- Decía al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y se alisaba la chaqueta negra.

De repente, a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de su conversación con el Lich, de todo lo que le había dicho sobre que había sido engañada, que él era su jefe, que trabajaba para él y que su amnesia había sido provocada por las mismas personas en las que empezaba a creer que la estaban ayudando. Sin embargo, no podía reclamarle a Finn de la noche a la mañana por algo de lo que ni ella misma estaba segura. Su amnesia provoco que desconfiara de cualquier persona que llegara a acercársele y aunque empezaba a tomarle cierto afecto a todos los demás el Lich había tirado todo eso al drenaje con la revelación que le hizo antes de que Finn llegara y la despertara gritándole en el oído.

-¿Te pasa algo? De repente te pusiste seria- Comento Finn cuando vio que Marceline de repente pareció haberse hecho de piedra.

-No me pasa nada- Respondió cortante.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, y la próxima vez que intentes despertarme no lo hagas gritándome en el oído.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo avergonzado- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?, Jake nos está esperando afuera y debe estar muriéndose de frio.

-Que se aguante, entonces. Es un perro, tiene el pelaje suficiente para soportar incluso una nevada intensa- Decía al tiempo en que cruzaba la puerta y tomaba el camino a la salida del palacio.

-Te noto algo extraña. Para mí que no te sientes bien.

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo, caminando a paso rápido y fuerte- No lo sé, tal vez se deba a mi impotencia por no saber qué demonios está pasando con el mundo.

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

-No, claro que no, es mi nueva forma de expresar lo feliz que me siento sabiendo que mi vida es un fraude.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Le pregunto, acelerando al ritmo de su paso pero apenas la podía seguir por detrás- Tu vida no es un fraude, es que no recuerdas nada.

Marceline paro de golpe girándose a ver al humano y este a penas alcanzo a hacer lo mismo antes de volver a chocar con ella.

-Dime algo… Si existiera la probabilidad de que mi amnesia hubiera sido provocada intencionalmente por ustedes… no me lo dirían, ¿verdad?

Finn se quedo un momento en silencio. No sabía lo que quería decir Marceline con eso.

-¿Por qué me…?

-¡No hagas preguntas! Solo responde sí o no.

-Eh… Creo que no- Asunto arreglado. Ahora le quedaba claro que estaba en una obra de teatro bien actuada- Pero eso solo sería si fuéramos los chicos malos, pero no somos los chicos malos, al contrario, somos los buenos. Y tus amigos, por supuesto.

"_Los amigos no te borran la memoria ni te tratan de usar como arma secreta"_, pensó Marceline.

-Otra pregunta…- Finn se puso atento- ¿Quién es… el Lich?

Clara fue la sorpresa que se dibujo en el rostro del humano y por supuesto que alcanzo a notarlo. Una expresión como esa podía significar dos cosas en ese caso; o al chico le sorprendía que se supiera el nombre de su "jefe", o bien significaba algo malo para ellos.

-Ay, Marceline, ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre?

-Tú solo responde a la pregunta.

-Pues es el tipo del que te hable que me resulto difícil derrotar. No sé de donde sacaste el nombre así de repente porque se supone que tienes amnesia y eso… te… impide- La mirada de Marceline le indicaba que quería que fuera directamente al grano-… recordar… El Lich fue el villano más temido de Ooo durante mucho tiempo, estuvo encerrado durante años en una prisión de ámbar aquí en el Dulce Reino, pero de algún modo se libero y secuestro a la princesa, pero yo lo vencí usando un… suéter rosa- En las últimas dos palabras las mejillas de Finn tomaron un tono colorado.

-¿Un suéter rosa?- Dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Pues si… El caso es que estuvo a punto de destruir a todo Ooo, pero lo enviamos a una dimensión con un sujeto llamado Prismo y creemos que sigue ahí hasta el momento.

-Bien. Ahora supongamos que el Lich regresa misteriosamente de esa dimensión y… no sé, vuelve a intentar destruir Ooo- Hizo una pequeña pausa-… ¿Ustedes que harían?

-¡Darle sus pataditas!- Exclamo el chico levantando los brazos alegremente. Sin embargo la inexpresividad en el rostro de Marceline le indico que el comentario no le había hecho nada de gracia- Quiero decir… Nos aseguraríamos de eliminarlo completamente esta vez, ¿no?

-Sería lo más probable. Una última pregunta, este Lich alguna vez tuvo… ¿aliados vampiros?

La confusión entonces llego al rostro de Finn.

"_Tengo que admitirlo; es un buen actor"_

-No lo sé, Marceline. Con los vampiros nunca se sabe y algunos tienen eso que Jake llama "instinto asesino". No dudo que uno que otro se haya aliado con el Lich en algún momento pero como no lo sé, no puedo responderte esa pregunta.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Dicho eso, la Reina Vampiro se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando por el pasillo del castillo, ignorando los llamados de Finn y comenzando a considerar que las palabras de su presunto jefe eran verdad.

Finn por otra parte, se había quedado parado sobre la alfombra roja del pasillo viendo como la vampiresa se alejaba a paso rápido dejándolo a él pensando en las repentinas y confusas preguntas que se le acababan de hacer.

….

Eran alrededor de las dos y media de la madrugada.

Marceline estaba sentada en la orilla del sofá de Finn y Jake mirando atentamente al suelo. Hacía horas que el perro y el humano se habían ido a dormir dejándola a ella en la sala pensando que también haría lo mismo, pero por más que intento conciliar el sueño las palabras del Lich no se lo permitían, resonaban en su cabeza como si se tratara de altavoces que no dejaban de repetir lo mismo. Y bueno, al final se harto y decidió quedarse despierta hasta que le llegara la necesidad de dormir, y no le había funcionado del todo bien, pues a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba con los ojos abiertos lo único que le importaba eran las palabras del Lich, eso y nada más.

Dio cientos de vueltas por la sala pensando en las posibilidades que había para de verdad haber sido engañada y ahora encontrarse en una especie de operación secreta para convertirla en esa presunta arma que el Lich menciono. Analizo los últimos momentos que paso con sus _secuestradores _una y otra vez, casi se arranca los cabellos en el intento por recordar si le había servido al denominado "peor de todos los villanos". Y ahora estaba sentada en el sofá, con la barbilla recargada entre las manos y la mirada perdida entre sus pies descalzos y el piso de madera. No había más luz que la que emanaba de los alegres y pequeños focos rojos, amarillos y azules del pino de navidad, por lo que solo la mitad del rostro de Marceline estaba iluminado.

"_Te daré tres días. Para entonces quiero tu respuesta"_

Tres días.

Tres días para tomar una decisión muy difícil porque ya no sabía en quien confiar.

Se sentía como si acabara de ingresar a una nueva ciudad, donde viviría en una nueva casa y conocería a gente nueva, pero como generalmente pasaba, siempre se tenía ese molesto toque de desconfianza.

Últimamente estuvo recapacitando todo experimento que Bonnibel le estuvo haciendo y le dijo que estaban por hacerle. El primero que llego a su mente fue el casco que estuvo a punto de volarle la cabeza por una sobrecarga en su cerebro… o eso le dijo ella. Tomándolo de otro punto de vista, ese casco bien pudo haber servido para recolectar información y usarla de manera que tuvieran algo bueno que decirle a la hora de hacerse de los buenos. Además lo del secuestro tambien tenía lógica porque generalmente eso le dirías a alguien a quien le causaste amnesia intencionalmente; "_caíste de una montaña alta, te golpeaste la cabeza y ahora tienes amnesia"_, esa sería una prueba.

Obviamente también dudaba mucho del Lich. Ni siquiera lo conocía, pero él a ella sí, quien sabe porque o de donde, y aunque lo que dijo fue bastante fuerte él y los demás estaban nivelados en cuestiones de confiabilidad.

"_Puedes confiar, pero también debes de desconfiar"_

Esas habían sido las palabras del Lich antes de irse. Y le costaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón…

No debió haber confiado en la primera persona que vio…

**¡Hola de nuevo, mi querido publico! ¡Qué digo querido! ¡Queridísimo! ¡Amado! Riux regreso y con ella el nuevo capitulo de amnesia, que espero que haya sido de su agrado y no usen esos tomates que tienen en la mano contra mi.**

**Y bueno, ahora con lo que le dijo el Lich a Marceline las cosas se van a poner peor de lo que estaban. Imaginense que de repente llegue alguien y les diga que todos los años de su vida son una mentira. Ok, la reacción de Marceline pudo haber sido parecida o igual a la de ustedes. Toda la confianza que le tomaron a esas personas se va a los suelos, el mundo ya no tiene sentido y su cabeza se vuelve un torbellino. Nuestra vampiresa ahora esta atrapada entre dos bandos y no sabe cual elegir, es como un examen de opción múltiple; intentas elegir una opción, pero temes que lo que elegiste este equivocado y todo termine yéndose al caño.**

**Bueno, ahora vayámonos a los agradecimientos del capitulo anterior.**

**Muchas gracias a mi queridísimo Paqs, a Pitufifavi, Desconocida, Blackoctubre, Poopy**, **y Alecita122 ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, chicos! ¡Ustedes saben que los amo y a los lectores que no están registrados también!**

**Esto es todo por hoy. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	10. El Bajo-hacha

**Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 10: El Bajo-Hacha.**

"_Todo es una mentira"_

Se la había llevado la maldita noche entera dando vueltas de un lugar a otro tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos lo más que pudiera respecto a todo, pero ni uno solo de sus pensamientos logro sacarla de lo que para ella era la peor cosa a la que se había enfrentado en su olvidada vida.

Le era difícil poderse decidir de un bando y otro porque los dos afirmaban varias cosas iguales a las del otro, por ejemplo que tanto el Lich como Finn afirmaban ser sus amigos y que no existía nadie que la conociera mejor que ellos. Pero por otro lado, le costaba un poco creer que siendo la Reina de los Vampiros trabajara para alguien a quien podía matar con la mirada. No lo veía ningún sentido a eso, si era la gobernanta de una de las especies más temidas de esas tierras… ¿Por qué mierda trabajaba para el Lich?... Sufría de amnesia y eso nadie se lo discutía, pero uno tenía sus dudas, y existía la posibilidad de que el Lich y ella formaran una alianza antes de su accidente y presunto rapto para convertirla en un arma.

-Oh, te levantaste temprano- La repentina voz del humano la hizo voltear a las escaleras.

-No podía dormir… Me quede despierta a mitad de la noche.

-Sí, yo tampoco podía dormir pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer sobre el Lich. No creí que de todos tus recuerdos fuera él el único nombre que te quedo después del accidente.

-Créeme que yo tampoco me lo imagine… ¿Acostumbras a levantarte tan temprano, héroe?

-Algunas veces. El llamado del peligro y las aventuras es irresistible para mis oídos.

-Pero aun es muy temprano, viejo. Hasta los malos saben que a las siete y media de la mañana aun es hora de dormir.

-Eso díselo a la Dulce Princesa; ella se despierta más temprano que yo y creo que no duerme hasta las doce y media de la noche.

-Me imagino la vida que debería de tener un monarca. Claro, yo soy la Reina Vampiro según ustedes, pero seguramente recordaras que olvide toda mi vida de un momento a otro.

-En realidad tu trabajo no era tan duro- Dijo entre risas- Prácticamente ni te interesaba. Siempre mandabas al diablo toda carta que te enviaban los mensajeros de la Nocheosfera.

-Eso, mi querido Finn, posiblemente sea lo único que te crea en los últimos ocho días.

La expresión de felicidad en Finn de repente paso a ser una de seriedad, lo cual puso atenta a la vampiresa en caso de que empezara una discusión que terminara con dientes regados por todos lados y alguno de los dos molido a golpes. Solo quería dejar en claro que, de pasar eso, no dudaría dos veces en ir a buscar al Lich y aceptar su propuesta.

-Marceline, entiendo que te es difícil aceptarnos, creer en nuestra palabra, pero no sabemos cómo hacerte sentir en casa si no nos tienes una sola pisca de…

-Confianza- Completo ella sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Si… Estuve hablando con la Dulce Princesa y pues… ambos pensamos lo mismo. Necesitamos que en lo que resta del tiempo que nos dio la Muerte te acerques más a nosotros porque no estamos intentando hacerte nada malo.

"_Eso es lo que ustedes dicen"_, pensó Marceline.

-Supongamos que si- Dijo de golpe. Finn pareció confundirse- Digamos que todo esto de que son mis amigos, que intentan ayudarme y que mi amnesia no fue un simple accidente es solo…- Hizo una pausa y luego se encogió de hombros- una obra de teatro barata. Una obra en la que tu, el pulgoso, la dama de las uñas finas, el mayordomo y los demás, son solo actores fingiendo ser mis amigos para conseguir algo a cambio… Claro, solo es una suposición. No estoy afirmando nada.

Finn se quedo inmóvil unos momentos. Se había sorprendido de las palabras de la vampiresa, a quien al parecer el golpe en la cabeza le había afectado de más y ahora le daba por decir cosas que no tenían ningún sentido.

-¿No quieres desayunar?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Y ahora evades mis preguntas. Finn, si hay algo que me quieras decir pero que no me lo puedas decir, no hay nadie más que nosotros ahora.

El muchacho trago en seco. Tal vez Marceline se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos hacia ella –o también no faltaba la opción de que el chismoso de su hermano le hubiera dicho algo a sus espaldas-, pero no estaba listo para decirle, no quería sufrir otra vez como hace ya un par de años atrás. No sabía si Marceline sentía lo mismo hacía él y por todos los cielos no quería ser mandado a volar por ella, no por ella, por su mejor amiga, por la Reina de los Vampiros. Temía decirle y acabar escuchando su clásica risa burlona, escucharla decir que era un niñato ridículo y que jamás estaría con él por quien sabe cuantos cientos de cosas.

Así que por temor e indecisión, Finn no podía responder al haberse quedado paralizado viendo como Marceline esperaba su respuesta, pero el humano parecía un autentico idiota hipnotizado por los ojos de la vampiresa, esos ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban y adoraba. Si el mismo se viera seguramente lo primero que pensaría sobre si mismo seria: _"parezco un idiota mirándola de esa manera"_. Bueno, él no tenía la culpa de tener como amiga a una chica tan condenadamente hermosa.

-¿Finn?- No respondía- ¡Finn!... ¡Oye, Finn! ¡Tierra llamando a Finn!... Ah, canijo, se quedo dormido con los ojos abiertos. ¡OYE, FINN!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto de golpe el muchacho- Ah, Marceline, sigues aquí.

-Sí, sigo aquí pero tú te fuiste a la luna los últimos sesenta segundos. Te hable un montón de veces y tú no más no.

-Lo siento, Marcy, es que eh estado pensando mucho últimamente en algo y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

-Entiendo. Pero por lo menos puedes decirme algo, por favor. Todo esto resulta muy confuso para mí y se supone que eres mi amigo, quieres ayudarme y ahora más que nada necesito de tu ayuda.

-Yo también quiero ayudarte, Marcy… pero no puedo responderte algo así. Comparar todo lo que estamos haciendo con una obra de teatro no tiene sentido.

-Tampoco tiene sentido que los perros hablen ¡Ahora dime algo!

-¿Y qué te puedo decir? Si fuéramos una bola de actores que solo te están utilizando para algún fin nadie te lo diría, ¿cierto?

Silencio.

Eso era todo lo que Marceline quería saber. No necesitaba más para comprobar que las palabras del Lich eran verdad y que solo vivía en una obra de teatro barata. Ahora, solo para estar segura y no levantar falsos testimonios contra ellos dejaría que los tres días pasaran hasta que el Lich volviera a aparecer y así tener una idea más clara de que querían en realidad de ella.

-¡Buenos días, jovencitos!- Saludo Jake, quien acababa de bajar a la sala- ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

-Nada ¿Qué haces tú despierto tan temprano?

-Quede con Arcoiris para sacar a pasear a los niños. Últimamente han estado un poco aburridos.

-¿Tan temprano? Apenas van a ser las ocho de la mañana ¿No vas a desayunar o algo?

-Ya lo sé, pero a mis niños les gusta corretear por todo Ooo hasta que se les da su gana- Decía al tiempo en que se ponía su saco y una bufanda- Cuídense, chicos. Marceline, intenta no matar a mi hermano mientras no estoy.

-Tratare.

Acto seguido el perro se despidió una vez más de su hermano, abrió la puerta y después la cerró dejando a la vampiresa y al humano mirando la puerta por la que Jake acababa de irse. El silencio entonces invadió la sala resultando ser un ambiente demasiado incomodo para Finn, que al intentar llamar la atención de la joven curiosamente esta volteo a verlo y de nuevo el humano ya no supo qué hacer o decir. Prácticamente las palabras se le habían esfumado de la mente cuando los ojos de ella se cruzaron con los suyos, y para no quedar como el reverendo idiota que era, su cerebro no pudo ayudarlo de otra forma más que haciéndolo decir una tontería y media –como regularmente le pasaba-.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

….

De nuevo se encontraba sentada en una silla dentro del laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa. Había cambiado su vestuario a causa de que el otro lo había llevado dos días enteros, y ahora llevaba puesto un saco de manga larga gris con la imagen del rostro de un gato en el pecho y un par de pantalones negros. No llevaba mucho tiempo sentada ahí, solo unos diez minutos en los cuales Bonnibel había salido de la habitación para buscar algo que tal vez le devolviera algunos "buenos recuerdos", como les decía ella. En los diez minutos que habían pasado desde que ella se fue Marceline ya estaría por lo menos escuchándola parlotear sobre un montón de cosas acerca del funcionamiento de la memoria, el cerebro y todo artefacto que le pusiera en frente para que se acordara de… ¿de qué? Fuera como fuera el plan, cualquier cosa sería mejor que ser abandonada en un laboratorio en el que te prohíben estrictamente no tocar nada. Por supuesto que ella no era muy fanática de seguir indicaciones ni obedecer reglas, sin embargo no estaba de humor para hacer nada y mucho menos aguantar los reclamos de Bonnibel.

-¡Ya volví, Marceline!- Y hablando del diablo.

-Te tardaste un poco, uñas finas- Justo después de decir eso, el objeto que la princesa traía en manos llamo su atención y los insultos bromistas que tenía listos para ella fueron olvidados de repente- ¿Qué es eso? Parece una especie de hacha… Un hacha con… cuerdas y…

-Y con partes de una guitarra, aunque para ser más exactos, de un bajo- Completo la princesa mostrando una alegre sonrisa- ¿No se te hace conocido?

-No. Pero debo admitir que un bajo mitad hacha no está nada mal, me gusto incluso ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¡No me vayas a decir que es tuyo porque dudo mucho que tú sepas tocar buena música!

-Pues de que no es mío, pues no es mío, en eso tienes razón. El bajo más bien te pertenece a ti.

-Estás jugando, ¿cierto?- Dijo sin mostrar mera emoción- No es por bajarte el ánimo Cara de Chicle, pero hasta donde sé nunca eh tocado un instrumento.

-¡Claro que lo has hecho! Has tocado cientos de canciones con el hacha de tu familia, la cual convertiste en un instrumento musical al que adoras.

-Di lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo yo no sé tocar la guitarra.

-Es un bajo- Corrigió la otra.

-Lo que sea. De mi no sacaras ni media nota musical aunque yo misma quisiera- La princesa lo recapacito todo. Marceline también había olvidado que aparte de ser la Reina de los Vampiros también sabía tocar el bajo como nadie, y bueno, obviamente ella no tenía la culpa de decir que no sabía tocar su propio instrumento al que ni siquiera recordaba y acababa de confundir con una guitarra.

-Y… ¿Por qué no intentas tocar algo?- Sugirió. Marceline volteo a verla como si estuviera loca.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo con sorna- Oye, ya en serio, no se tocar el bajo y no quiero destruir tu amado laboratorio si lo intento. Puedo hacer que se levante una supero onda sonora o algo por el estilo si utilizo mi fuerza de vampiro. Digo, ¡mírame! No sé ni flotar.

-Oh, pues, tu solo haz lo que te digo y todo estará bien- Le dijo al tiempo en que le lanzaba el Bajo-Hacha y ella lo atrapaba- Toca lo que quieras. La música está en tus venas.

-Esto es ridículo y lo sabes. No hay probabilidad de que me salga una nota.

-Tú solo toca.

En un suspiro de resignación por la terquedad de la joven gobernanta la vampiresa acomodo el letal instrumento musical en sus piernas de manera que el cabezal quedara cerca de su clavícula y el filo amenazando con cortarle el estomago o el muslo. Miro una vez más a Bonnibel como intentando decirle que era inútil todo lo que tenía planeado hacer, sin embargo, la Dulce Princesa seguía esperando a que Marceline tocara como esas veces en las que casi rompe las ventanas del castillo con las repentinas "fiestas sorpresas" que en ocasiones hacía para molestarla. Justo entonces, la vampiresa regreso su mirada a las cuerdas del instrumento y puso cuatro de sus dedos en la primera cuerda estando segura de que haría que saliera el sonido más insípido que pueda existir.

-Te advierto que yo no pagare las ventanas rotas.

Y entonces lo hizo.

El sonido no fue la horrible onda sonora que Marceline esperaba que saliera y acabara con todos y cada uno de los objetos de cristal que se encontraban dentro de ese laboratorio, más bien fue la clásica y bien conocida nota rockera que de lo fuerte que sonaba casi te destruía los oídos –sin embargo, el sonido no fue tan exagerado para eso-. El resultado fue impresionante para ambas chicas; para Bonnibel porque siempre le había gustado la música de la vampiresa, y a esta última porque nunca se espero que algo así sucediera si ni siquiera sabía tocar nada… hasta donde ella recordaba. Y al no creerse lo que acababa de pasar, simplemente coloco sus dedos en diferentes posiciones y empezó a moverlos dando como resultado una serie de sonidos "accidentalmente" bien sincronizados y fijos.

Fue tanta la sorpresa de Marceline al haber emitido ella misma ese conjunto de notas sin saber tocar el bajo que lo primero que se le vino a la mente después de hacerlo fue dejarlo con cuidado a un lado de su silla y mirar a la Dulce Princesa, claramente exigiendo una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar. La princesa río divertidamente al notar la confusión de Marceline por haber hecho algo que era parte de su vida, y porque negarlo, ella también se había sorprendido porque no esperaba que aun sin tener memoria ella aun pudiera tocar su Bajo-Hacha como ella sabía hacerlo. No encontraba una explicación razonable para lo que acababa de suceder, lo único que podía suponer era que de alguna forma alguna parte de su cerebro había conservado esas habilidades escondidas y desconocidas para la propia Marceline.

-No tienes de que asustarte.

-¿Qué no tengo de que…? ¡Acabo de tocar una nota musical perfecta sin saber tocar un instrumento!

-Entiendo que estés asustada, yo también me sorprendí pero tienes que calmarte, no debe ser tan malo.

-¡Ah! No debe ser tan malo, me dices. Sí, claro, nada para ti es malo, Cara de Chicle. ¡No sé si tenga que recordarte que la amnesia me está volviendo loca!

-El que sepas tocar el bajo no tiene nada que ver con tu amnesia, es algo que siempre has hecho.

-¿Y porque recuerdo como tocar esto si cuando desperté ni sabía cómo me llamaba?

-Eso es lo que no me explico. Alguna parte de tu cerebro debió haber… guardado tus habilidades después del golpe en tu caída desde la montaña; algo parecido a como cuando una computadora se apaga de repente. Al volver a encenderse encuentras todo lo que estabas haciendo de nuevo ahí porque una parte de la computadora auto guardó el documento por tratarse de cualquier cosa, ya sea un apagón, haber presionado un botón accidentalmente, etcétera, etcétera.

-¿Mi cerebro auto guardo mi habilidad de tocar el bajo? ¡Pero qué ridiculez! Me suena a una de esas películas de ciencia ficción barata.

-No es ficción; es el cerebro. Es la parte con más enigmas de todo el cuerpo de cualquier criatura, desde la más ignorante hasta la más intelectual que existe hasta ahora.

-¡Pues entonces odio a mi cerebro! ¡Funciona cuando necesito moverme para hacer algo, pero cuando estoy en una lucha por salvarme el pellejo parece que ni siquiera está ahí!

-No es culpa de tu cerebro, tu amnesia fue provocada por un golpe durante una caída muy fuerte.

-No fue en una caída ¡Me golpee la cabeza con una roca gigante!

-Lo que sea que haya sido fue un golpe severo que ahora te tiene ausente de cualquier recuerdo de tu vida. Y el que sepas tocar el bajo "sin saber tocarlo", no es nada de que te preocupes. Se llama almacenamiento, y creo que en tu caso solo tus habilidades motrices lograron sobrevivir, aunque no las recuerdes.

Marceline hizo lo posible por evitar que saliera cualquier palabra de su boca. Tenía que admitir que había exagerado un poco con eso de que sabía tocar el bajo, pero era instinto, cualquier persona o criatura reaccionaria igual, y la reacción de Bonnibel también fue la clásica faceta del científico experto que no tenía de nada de qué preocuparse porque ellos no eran los del problema. Suspiro hondo y se reclino en la silla dejando colgar sus brazos a los lados y aventando su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo. Se paso las manos por el rostro y después por su cabello en señal de cansancio y al mismo tiempo resignación. Tenía demasiados problemas y definitivamente no quería más, no soportaría enterarse que, aparte de que sabía tocar un instrumento, resultaba ser una espía súper secreta mal pagada –por así decirlo, no es que fuera verdad-.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que cuanto te frustras te ves graciosa?- Dijo la princesa, provocando que Marceline la mirara como si así pudiera matarla.

-Mira uñas finas, no sé qué tan "peligrosa" me consideren las personas de por aquí ¡Pero con amnesia o no, te juro que si me vuelves a decir algo como eso vas a desear haber nacido sin boca!

-No te pongas así, Marce, solo fueron unas simples palabras. Y además es cierto, te ves linda y graciosa cuando te frustras.

-Bonnibel, no me provoques. Oye…- Hizo una pausa y empezó a olfatear el aire, tomando una expresión de confusión- Huele como si algo se estuviera quemando.

-¡Oh, por Glob, las galletas!

….

Luego del "pequeño" incidente en la cocina de del castillo y haber evitado que todo el reino se encendiera por culpa de las galletas de la Dulce Princesa, esta y la vampiresa regresaron al laboratorio a intentar avanzar un poco con la memoria de Marceline y acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas. Lo bueno era que ya se le había pasado lo del susto por haber tocado una nota musical perfecta y dejo que le explicara cómo debió de haberse autoguardado esa habilidad en su cabeza por medio de una explicación científica simple. Claro que a Marceline le valió un reverendo cacahuate escucharla, pero por el lado bueno, no la interrumpió en toda su plática. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y por esta entraron Finn y Jake, saludándolas alegremente a ambas.

-¡Eh, chicas! Venimos a ver como sigue Marceline con su memoria. No es que a mí me interese mucho, pero es que aquí mi hermanito se muere por…- Momentos antes de terminar su frase, Jake fue silenciado por Finn al darle un golpe en el costado con el codo.

-¿Y cómo va todo, Dulce Princesa? Marceline no se ha portado mal, ¿verdad?

-Si con _portado mal _te refieres a que me ha hecho caso en todo lo que le eh dicho que haga, no sabría responderte.

-¡Oh, pues!, no puedo evitarlo; tus parloteos me aburren- Comento Marceline.

-Tranquilízate, colmillitos, la Dulce Princesa sabe lo que hace- Dijo Jake, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la vampira.

-¿Ha descubierto algo más por el momento, Bonnibel?- Pregunto Finn.

-Sí, al parecer en su cabeza aun albergan ciertas habilidades que ella tenía antes del accidente. Toco una nota perfecta con el Bajo-Hacha hace un rato a pesar de que sus recuerdos están totalmente perdidos.

-¡Gracias por el ánimo!- Exclamo Marceline.

-Entonces, con eso quieres decir que existe la posibilidad de que no esté perdida del todo. Si recuerda como tocar su bajo…

-Recordara lo que ha hecho en los últimos mil años de su vida…- Prosiguió la Dulce Princesa.

-Si interactúa y le mostramos objetos que han sido de gran importancia para ella en su vida- Termino Jake. La idea fue tan placentera para los tres que ninguno de ellos pudo evitar sonreír al tener tan clara la respuesta.

-Oigan, no quiero acabar con su felicidad, pero ya intentamos hacer eso una vez con el diario y no conseguí nada más que migraña.

-Esto va a ser diferente. No te pondremos a leer, haremos todas esas cosas que siempre hacíamos contigo y poco a poco empezaras a recordar todo- La princesa hizo una pausa, considerando ciertas cosa- Pero…

-Eso ya no me gusto- Dijo Jake.

-¿Ahora qué sucede? No me vaya a salir con que no se puede- Dijo Finn.

-No, claro que se puede, solo estaba considerando que si le mostramos todo lo que ha hecho con nosotros… solo recordara lo que ha hecho en últimos… ¿Qué? ¿Trescientos…. Cuatrocientos años?

-Ah, ya entiendo.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro que alguien lo hiciera, la mosca con el violín volvió a distraerme.

-Lo que pasa es que tal vez solo podamos regresarle los recuerdos de los últimos cuatrocientos años de su vida, pero que los otros seiscientos quedaran por completo olvidados… O quién sabe, tal vez una cosa pueda llevar a otra.

-El pasado de Marceline es muy profundo, y si de por si batallamos para hacer esto, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sufriremos haciéndola que recuerde algo que sucedió hace seiscientos años.

-Chicos, si tantos problemas les doy mejor dejen que la Muerte me lleve al Mundo de los Muertos y así ya no tienen de que molestarse- Sugirió la vampira.

-¡NO!- Grito Finn, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Este al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer solo se quedo quieto mirando las expresiones de sorpresa de cada uno de los chicos, sintiéndose avergonzado de su poca discreción- Quiero decir que… Ay, olvídenlo.

-Je, je, je. Picaron- Comento Jake burlonamente.

Los siguientes momentos fueron realmente incómodos para el muchacho. Marceline lo estuvo viendo algo extrañada durante el tiempo que estuvieron sentados en el laboratorio haciéndose una idea más concreta de que tantos recuerdos podrían devolverle. No habría mucho problema si no se los regresaban todos, pero el único problema era que la Reina Vampiro había hecho un trato con la mismísima Muerte, y cuando esta vino por ella el día del accidente le juraron que devolverían todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de Marceline en menos de diez días, y prometerle algo a la Muerte era como hacer un trato con el diablo –que era algo bastante parecido-. Yendo al grano, tenían que devolver mil años de vida en ese corto periodo de tiempo, y todos los recuerdos, desde la infancia de Marceline, la Guerra de los Champiñones y el resto de su vida tenían que estar de nuevo en su cabeza.

Finn había puesto todas sus esperanzas en Bonnibel, él creía plenamente en que con su ayuda Marceline saldría de esa y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Y cuanto más rápido mejor, porque últimamente había estado pensando seriamente en confesárselo todo a ella.

¡Es que no aguantaba más, pues!

….

El Lich no estaba contento. No estaba para nada contento con lo que su vegete sirviente le acababa de informar, al parecer su actuación en el laboratorio ayer en la noche no funciono tanto como él creía que había funcionado.

-Dices que Marceline sigue confiando en ellos.

-Sí, señor, y ni siquiera parece estar pensando en la oferta que usted le hizo, pero no me extrañaría, logre escuchar que la princesa ya se hizo una idea de cómo poder hacer que la memoria de la hija de Abadeer regrese.

-Entiendo. Si yo perdiera la memoria confiaría en la primera persona que tuviera una solución a mi problema y no en un viejo hechicero que llega de la nada y dice que trabajo para él… Debí considerarlo ¡Maldita sea!- Exclamo al momento en que hacia un agujero en la pared de la mansión, dejando entrar un débil haz de luz que apenas pudo iluminar el rostro errabundo del Lich.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, mi señor?

Guardo silencio un par de segundos pensando en la pregunta del mago, el vejete no podía hacer nada por él en esos momentos. Y fue ahí donde a la calavera se le ocurrió una idea, idea que en verdad le agrado.

-No. Mago, tu trabajo ha sido satisfactorio, pero ahora eh de encargarme yo mismo de este… problema- El viejo estaba confundido- Tu servicio ya no es necesario aquí.

Con un chasquido de dedos de repente los ojos del mago cambiaron devolviéndole el color original de sus ojos. No fue sorpresa para el Lich cuando vio que su sirviente miraba confundido y aterrado a todos lados sin percatarse de la presencia del Lich, pues este estaba oculto entre las sombras de la mansión. De repente el mago pareció percatarse de que había dos pequeñas luces verdes suspendidas en medio de la sombra que estaba en frente, y justo cuando dio un paso, una mano y la mitad de un brazo huesudo salió de entre las sombras con una pequeña lucecilla verde formada en la punta del dedo índice con el que lo señalaba.

Lo último que sintió el mago fue un repentino dolor en el pecho que le heló todo el cuerpo, y después todo se le volvió negro.

**¡Y estoy de regreso!**

**Oigan, lamento si me tarde en escribir, pero es que no podido escribir nada porque a veces no me dan ganas, y tuve intenciones de terminar el capitulo el día de ayer, pero vinieron mis tios, mi bisabuela y mis primos y no podía pensar con tanto alboroto. Al siguiente día también intente escribir, pero una prima va a tener una fiesta y bla, bla, bla… el vestido, bla, bla, bla, y pues llegamos muy noche y escribí muy poco. No me odien por eso. Ah, y felices vacaciones a todos esos que ya salieron ¡Ya era hora de un descanso, maldita sea! Je, je. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y muchisisisimas gracias por sus Reviews, pero van a tener que disculparme por no agradecerles en este capi –es que me da flojera escribir tanto nombre- ¡Pero recuerden que los amo, chavos! ¡LOS AMO!**

**Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	11. Nuevos problemas con el Lich

**Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 11: Nuevos problemas con el Lich.**

Las últimas horas del día se habían ido volando, y con ellas las ideas para evitar que la Reina de los Vampiros no perdiera su alma por una apuesta que hizo con la misma Muerte hace siglos. El tercer día estaba por acabarse y aun no habían avanzado nada con el caso. Y si, ya varias ideas les habían llegado a la cabeza para que todo volviera a la normalidad, sin embargo, se habían dado cuenta –por medio de una observación de Mentita- que no estaban haciendo las cosas como deberían hacerse para que alguien recuperara sus recuerdos perdidos. Prácticamente ellos estaban obligando –no ayudando- a Marceline a que recordara todo, y eso no era bueno pues la mente se sentía corrompida, y ni aunque la princesa creara una maquina por la cual hiciera que los recuerdos regresaran instantáneamente, no sería lo mismo.

Ahora, sentado sobre una de las torres del castillo, Finn se encontraba pensativo mirando el horizonte nublado, el bosque cubierto de nieve al igual que toda la pradera. Eran alrededor de las cinco, y en verdad lo que les había dicho Mentita en la mañana fue una verdad dura; habían estado presionando con quien sabe cuántas cosas la mente de Marceline cuando en realidad los recuerdos podían regresar de forma natural, sin la necesidad de usar maquinas que lo único que hacían era retrasar el proceso. Finn al principio sintió miedo, miedo a que Marceline no pudiera recuperarse en cuanto pasaran los siete días que quedaban, pero confiaba en ella, siempre había sido una chica fuerte que siempre conseguía lo que quería… en ocasiones.

-¡Ah, estabas aquí Finn!- Decía Jake entrando por la misma ventana por la que había subido Finn. El perro se sentó al lado- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito, hermano?

El humano suspiro bajando la cabeza. No quería decírselo a nadie, y mucho menos a Jake, pero si se quedaba un segundo más callado iba a explotar.

-Jake, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que mi preocupación por Marcy era… porque me gustaba?- Jake asintió. Finn vaciló al hablar, pero habló al fin de cuentas- Tenias razón.

Jake se alegro en cuanto escucho el comentario de su hermano y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Finn se trago todo y su cara de felicidad cambio a una de preocupación.

-Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Creí… que la querías mucho, que te gustaba.

-Me gusta y la quiero, es cierto. Pero ahora que tiene amnesia no estoy muy seguro de decírselo… ¿Qué es lo que pensaría, que diría?

-Oh, entonces ese es el problema.

-No es el único problema.

-¿Ah, no?- Pregunto sorprendido el perro.

-No. Ah estado un poco rara últimamente, y dice cosas que no tienen sentido. Esta mañana comparo todo lo que hemos estado haciendo por ella con una obra de teatro barata, y no tengo idea de que quiso decir con eso.

-Debe ser algún efecto secundario del golpe en su cabeza. Se le pasara, ya veraz.

-Eso no es lo único raro. Ayer en la noche también me menciono al Lich- El asombro en Jake fue muy notable.

-¿El Lich?- Jake se carcajeo unos instantes- Muy gracioso, viejo. De todos sus recuerdos perdidos Marceline va a recordar a la peor plaga existente de Ooo- Dijo y a continuación volvió a reír durante un par de segundos, pero al ver la expresión de seriedad en Finn se calló al instante y se encogió de hombros- Bueno, pero no le veo mucho problema. Digo… el Lich está atrapado en otra dimensión, con Prismo, muy lejos de aquí, no hay forma de que regrese a destruir Ooo otra vez.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no me gusto eso de que me preguntara de la noche a la mañana por el que ha sido nuestro peor enemigo.

-Tal vez escucho a alguien mencionarlo y le dio curiosidad ¡Ya, hombre!, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Cuando Marcy esté bien todo regresara a lo que era antes y veras que el Lich será olvidado por los confines del tiempo y el espacio, ¡dejándonos una vida libre de preocupaciones y destrucción en un mundo en el que podamos vivir en paz! Un mundo en el que salir a la calle en las noches sea más seguro que dejar a un bebe en con una niñera ¡Del Lich nunca se volverá a saber nada y las próximas generaciones verán a Ooo, no como un pedazo de tierra donde vivir, sino como un hogar!... ¿Qué hubo?

-A veces eres algo dramático, viejo- Comento, sorprendido del nivel de dramatismo del perro.

-¡Acostúmbrate, muchachito, así es la vida y así siempre será!

En un momento dado de la conversación de ambos hermanos de repente un destello verde apareció de la nada en medio del bosque cubierto de nieve que rodeaba al Dulce Reino cegando por unos momentos a Finn y a Jake. Una vez que la luz verde desapareció los chicos recuperaron la mirada y se concentraron en el lugar donde habían visto el destello.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Jake.

-No tengo idea, pero si no nos acercamos nunca no lo sabremos.

….

Estaba a punto de anochecer.

El bosque del Dulce Reino no era muy grande, pero era lo suficientemente extenso para rodear por completo la muralla de las tierras de la Dulce Princesa, y en la época de invierno el color rosa que generalmente se veía por esos alrededores era completamente cubierto por montones y montones de nieve. Era justo en ese momento cuando se veía entre los arboles la silueta de Marceline Abadeer caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón sin un rumbo fijo y concentrándose únicamente en mirar el suelo cubierto de nieve. Las aburridas sesiones de Bonnibel por fin habían terminado y quiso salir un rato para estirar las piernas porque estar hora y media sentada escuchando a una sabionda parlotear sobre un montón de cosas, era verdaderamente cansado.

Llevaba como unos quince minutos recorriendo el bosque y sin darse cuenta ya le había dado una vuelta entera, pero poco le importo, solo quería despejar un poco su mente del horror de cosas que la esperaban para el día de mañana.

Sin embargo, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una luz verde que ilumino el suelo. Debido a que todo el camino había estado mirando hacia abajo, su concentración se perdió y automáticamente sus ojos rojos se posaron al frente, donde pudo ver el origen de la luz que había visto en la nieve. Pero ni tiempo se le dio a Marceline para analizar lo que era cuando de repente la luz se convirtió en un destello que obligo a la vampiresa a cubrirse la cara con sus brazos para evitar que su vista también se perdiera. La luz duro como alrededor de cinco segundos acompañada de un poco de viento y cuando por fin paro Marceline pudo abrir los ojos, apartar los brazos de su cara y mirar al frente para ver lo que le dio origen a esa explosión lumínica… No le agrado para nada lo que vio.

-¿Tu otra vez?- Dijo fastidiada al volver a ver al sujeto que le volvió a poner el mundo de cabeza.

-También me alegro de verte, Marceline- Dijo el Lich sin mostrar molestias por el "cordial" recibimiento.

-Se supone que me habías dado tres días para pensar en lo que me dijiste. Vuelve cuando hayan pasado los dos días restantes, cadáver- Dijo ella, dando media vuelta estando dispuesta a irse-

-Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes- Dijo el Lich, apareciendo de repente frente a ella- Me eh enterado de que no estás pensando mucho en la propuesta que te hice y pues… eso no me agrada. Recuerda que trabajas para mí.

-Oh, lo siento por ti, pero esta vampira tiene amnesia ¿Sabes lo que significa, grandísimo idiota? ¡No recuerdo ni una mierda de mi vida!

-No hay razón para ponerte así. Soy un amigo en el que puedes confiar.

-Mira tú, me vale gorro quien sea mi amigo y quien sea mi enemigo, pero mientras yo no tenga de vuelta mi memoria nadie será nada para mí, ¿me oíste? ¡Nada! Y yo que tú regreso a la mazmorra de donde saliste y te olvides de que trabajare para ti.

-Es obvio que no has pensado las cosas con claridad, Abadeer. Piénsalo, si te quedas aquí esta gente se aprovechara de ti y te usaran en mi contra.

-¡Me importan un carajo para que me quieran todos! Lo único que quiero es recuperar mi memoria y que me dejen en paz.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, MARCELINE ABADEER!- Bramó el Lich, haciendo que la vampira retrocediera un paso- ¡TIENES AMNESIA, NO SABES QUIEN ES TU AMIGO Y QUIEN TU ANEMIGO, Y AHORA QUE TE OFREZCO MI AYUDA TU ME RECHASAS COMO LA ADOLESCENTE IGNORANTE QUE ERES! ¡Si yo te digo que no te conviene estar con Finn y los demás, es porque te conviene hacerlo!

-¡No creeré nada de lo que salga de tu horrenda y deforme boca, Lich!- Le dijo y a continuación le escupió en la cara- Así que vete al carajo, ¿quieres?

-¡Maldita mocosa!- Bramó el Lich al tiempo en que su mano huesuda aparecía una bola de fuego verde.

La chica no vio venir cuando de repente la mano libre del Lich, la agarro violentamente del cuello y la levanto a un metro del suelo cubierto de nieve provocándole un severo ardor y dolor en la garganta. Marceline intento zafarse del agarre arañando los huesos del Lich, pero este ni se inmutaba y seguía con la palma de la mano incendiada dándole a la Reina Vampiro una idea clara de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. En su desesperación ella dejo de arañar el brazo de su atacante y comenzó a golpearlo rogando porque su sobrenatural fuerza de vampira le permitiera vivir cinco segundos más. Y el plan iba funcionando bien, pero por desgracia antes de darle el golpe de gracia al Lich, este elevo su mano a gran velocidad directamente a la zona donde estaba el corazón de la joven, quien al ver que ya no tenía oportunidad alguna cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Sin embargo, lo único que escucho fue el sonido de un metal golpeando algo y un ligero ardor en su mejilla izquierda seguido de una caída en algo frio y al mismo tiempo esponjoso. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba tirada en la nieve con una herida de la cual salía un hilo de sangre que se deslizaba hasta su mentón. Miro a todos lados intentando visualizar a su atacante y lo primero que visualizo le sorprendió; frente a ella estaban Finn y Jake dándole la espalda, como si estuvieran mirando algo, probablemente el Lich con quien al parecer estaban teniendo una conversación como la que estaba teniendo hace unos instantes.

-¡Ah, miren quien está aquí!- Oyó decir al Lich- ¡Finn! ¡Jake! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! ¡Y mírate, Finn!, casi ni te reconozco, héroe, pero bueno… es de esperarse después de haber estado seis años completos en otra dimensión.

-¿¡Cómo demonios es que regresaste!?- Exigió saber Finn, quien le apuntaba al cadáver viviente con la punta de su espada.

-Después de seis años estando atrapado en ese lugar planeando como deshacerse de ti convencí al crédulo de prismo de darme una segunda oportunidad. Y claro, después de tanto tiempo de insistencia se harto y me devolvió. Y por supuesto, claro que mentí.

-¡Me enfermas! No sé cómo puedes vivir con tu propia existencia, maldito degenerado- Comento Jake.

-Pues por lo menos yo no tengo pulgas.

-¡Ya cállense los dos!- Silenció Finn- Ahora respóndeme, Lich, ¿¡que es lo que quieres con Marceline!?

-Lo siento, niñato, eso es información clasificada.

-¡HABLA!

-Mira, humano, lo que yo tenga planeado hacer con la Reina de los Vampiros no tiene nada que pueda interesarle a alguien como tú ¿Por qué no te vas a salvar a la Dulce Princesa y dejas que yo y Marceline negociemos un rato?

-Tú y yo no negociaremos nada- Dijo la aludida, poniéndose frente a los aventureros.

-Vaya, ahora sé porque dicen que las mujeres son difíciles- Murmuro el Lich para sí- ¡Ya deja de fingir, Marcy! Díselos de una vez, ya no tienes nada que esconder.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Pregunto el perro mirando a la vampiresa, quien solamente se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, sí. Lo olvidaba. Tendrán que disculparme, estar tanto tiempo fuera de Ooo me hizo algo olvidadizo… Ahora, lo único que diré es que su querida Marceline ha estado considerando unirse a mí.

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamo Finn, incrédulo. Marceline entonces se altero.

-Es mentira, chicos, no le crean a este loco ¡Y yo jamás acepte nada de ti!

-¿Alguien sería tan amable de decirme que nueces pasa aquí?- Pregunto un confundido Finn.

-¡Nada!- Grito la vampira- Te deje muy claro que hasta que no recuperara mis recuerdos no aceptaría nada de nadie, mucho menos de un saco de huesos que huele a mierda.

El Lich ni se inmuto, estaba más que claro que su perfecto plan de destruir de nuevo toda la vida en Ooo se había ido por el caño. Desde un principio debió haber pensado que convencer a Marceline Abadeer no sería fácil, pero cuando se entero de que sufría de amnesia se hizo la idea de que eso implicaría una forma fácil de engañarla, de convencerla de ponerse en contra de sus amigos, eliminar a Finn y a Jake de una vez por todas y por último que le hiciera más fácil el trabajo de acabar con la vida en Ooo. Todo parecía perfecto hasta entonces, sin embargo tomo la decisión demasiado tarde y ahora las cosas le estaban saliendo mal, como siempre. Pero necesitaba ese poder, no importaba si no obtenía a la hija de Hunson Abadeer en el proceso, de igual manera tenía planeado eliminarla del mapa a ella también cuando todo terminara.

-Está bien- Habló por fin el Lich- Esta bien, Marceline. Si no puedo hacer que vengas a mí por las buenas, tendré que despojarme de esa idea y hacerlo del modo difícil.

Acto seguido, en sus dos manos aparecieron las mismas llamas verdes con las que tenía planeado atacar a Marceline antes de que llegaran Finn y Jake, quienes al ver que su enemigo estaba dispuesto a atacar se pusieron delante de su amiga, dispuestos a protegerla.

-Marceline, vete y pide ayuda- Ordeno Finn sin quitarle la mirada de encima al Lich.

-Oye, no te voy a dejar aquí a pelear con algo que es mi problema. Me voy a quedar aquí a ayudarles.

-Ni si quiera estas armada, y de ninguna manera me voy a arriesgar a perderte en una pelea contra este tipo.

-Hey, pero…

-¡Sin peros, Marceline! Regresa con la Dulce Princesa y dile que…

Un instante antes de acabar con su orden, Finn fue atacado por una bola de fuego verde que lo mando directamente a estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol del cual cayó un manto de nieve de las ramas enterando al chico en este. Jake al ver eso no lo pensó dos veces antes de estirarse a donde se encontraba el cadáver mal oliente y enredarse alrededor de su cintura atrapándolo de los brazos y dejándolo totalmente inmóvil. Por otra parte, el Lich siempre tenía un as bajo la manga que ocultar, y sin que el perro se lo esperara, clavo sus ojos en los de él y un segundo después los ojos de Jake se tornaron del mismo color que los del Lich y el agarre del can se fue aflojando hasta que sus brazos fueron liberados. Fue entonces cuando volvió a hacer que otra bola de fuego apareciera en su mano, la cual estrello contra el rostro aun hipnotizado de Jake, quien al recibir el impacto acabo volando por el aire golpeándose contra las ramas cubiertas de nieve de los arboles.

Pensando que ya se había deshecho del pequeño problema el Lich se volteo a ver a Marceline, quien en esos momentos estaba hablándole a Finn mientras le daba pequeñas bofetadas en un intento por despertarlo del tremendo golpe que sufrió. Para el siguiente intento el muchacho reacciono y al ver que el oponente se acercaba se puso de pie delante de Marceline apuntándole con la punta de su espada al Lich que sin dejar de moverse lanzo una bola de fuego más directo a la cara del héroe, quien logro desviarla con su arma unos momentos antes de lo dejara sin rostro. El Lich comenzó a lanzar continuamente varias llamas de fuego al tiempo en que se acercaba, y en uno de los contraataques de Finn la bola de fuego reboto en el metal directamente a su dueño, y este al no esperárselo, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y su propio ataque acabó quemándole la cara.

-¡Finn, esta distraído! ¡Atácalo ya!- Dijo Marceline.

-Ah, pero por supuesto que sí- Al momento, Finn se lanzo a correr directamente hacia el Lich, quien se tallaba los ojos en un intento por recuperar la vista. No le faltaba mucho para poder cortarle el cuello con la punta de su espada cuando de repente su mano huesuda y con un poco de carne muerta lo tomo del cuello y le dio un puñetazo de regalo.

-Eres un mal chiste para mi, Finn el humano. Aun no puedo creer que un niño como tú me haya vencido armado solo con un ridículo suéter rosa.

-Mira nada más... si me dijo la verdad- Murmuro Marceline para sí.

-Por tu culpa mis planes siempre han salido mal. Tú eres la piedra en mi zapato, la razón por la que me sale todo mal ¡De no haber sido por ti, desde hace seis años la vida en la Tierra de Ooo estaría extinta! Pero descuida, héroe…- Dijo al tiempo en que tomaba el mango de la espada de Finn, quien había quedado mareado por el golpe- ya no serás una molestia para mí.

-¡Finn!- Exclamo Marceline.

-¡Hasta la vista, Finn el humano!- Dijo para después alzar la espada de Finn en alto apuntando directamente al pecho del joven.

En cuanto este vio el amenazante filo del metal de su arma bajando directamente a él lo único que Finn pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos esperando a que llegara el impacto y su vida acabara ahí, en manos del Lich. Y en efecto, sintió un golpe en su cuerpo, pero fue un golpe ligero acompañado de algo frio, no el tremendo golpe que le quitaría la vida que él pensaba que recibiría, y el pequeño golpe que acababa de recibir ni siquiera le dolió mucho. Se toco el estomago en busca del metal que se supone lo había atravesado, pero no encontró nada a parte de algo húmedo en su camiseta….

Como deseo no haber abierto los ojos.

….

Dentro del Dulce Reino, un pequeño niño con forma de gomita recorría el pueblo buscando unas ramitas para permanecer con la chimenea de su casa encendida y que el frio los helara hasta los huesos. Ya llevaba una buena cantidad entre sus brazos y se había dispuesto a regresar con sus padres lo más pronto posible antes de que los encontrara hechos cubitos de hielo con el resto de la casa, pero para la mala suerte del chico de repente su pie se topo con un bulto en medio del suelo que lo hizo tropezar haciendo que todas las ramitas que había recogido durante su caminata salieran volando en diferentes direcciones. El niño se quejo un poco y se sentó en la nieve y miro hacia todos lados buscando el objeto con el cual tropezó y se sorprendió cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-¡Jake!- Dijo el niño acercándose a donde el perro mágico, quien apenas emitió un quejido- ¡Jake, levántate! Los héroes no duermen en la nieve.

-Ay… Mi cabecita peluda- Decía el can, recuperándose del golpe- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

-Hola, Jake.

-¡Aaaah!- Grito el perro ante el saludo repentino del niño gomita- Oh, gracias al cielo, un poco de ayuda. Niño, dime la verdad, no me ha secuestrado una nave espacial, ¿cierto?

-Eh… ¿No?- Dijo el pequeño confundido- Estas en el Dulce Reino, me tropecé contigo porque estabas tirado en el suelo. Oye, ¿pero porque tienes restos de árbol por todas partes y la cara quemada? ¿Estuviste en una pelea?

-Ay… Si, estaba en una pelea con mi hermano contra…- Abrió los ojos en sorpresa- ¡El Lich!... Lo siento, niño, tengo que ir a buscar a la Dulce Princesa.

-Ah, claro- Dijo el pequeño, quien se quedo parado en medio de la nieve viendo como el perro mágico corría a toda velocidad en dirección al castillo de la princesa.

A Jake incluso de que podía estirarse y llegar más rápido al castillo se le había olvidado, no porque también hubiera sufrido de un ataque de amnesia como el de Marceline, sino porque le preocupaba lo que el Lich pudiera hacer con Finn y ella. No tenía idea de cómo cuanto tiempo estuvo desmayado en la nieve antes de que lo encontrara ese niño, pero seguramente el tiempo suficiente para que su hermano, el Lich y Marceline hubieran desaparecido a quien sabe dónde o alguien haya terminado brutalmente herido. Pedir ayuda a la Dulce Princesa era lo más efectivo que podía hacer, ella seguramente tendría una forma efectiva de detener al Lich, y confiaba en que se las ingeniaría para crear ese método si es que no lo tenía.

El perro subió a toda velocidad las escaleras cubiertas de nieve tropezándose un par de veces debido a la superficie resbalosa que se había formado, y cuando por fin logro llegar al último escalón no se molesto en tocar el portón, simplemente entro al interior del palacio empujando las enormes puertas de tal manera que estas resonaron al golpearse contra las paredes. Grito el nombre de la princesa mientras corría por toda la sala principal del castillo desesperado, casi arrancándose las orejas por la frustración.

-Jake- Escucho decir a sus espaldas- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí, y porque entraste gritando así?

-No hay tiempo que perder, princesa, Finn y Marceline están en peligro y tenemos que ayudarlos.

-¡A ver, a ver! Jake, tranquilízate que no te entiendo… Finn y Marceline, ¿están en peligro? ¿Peligro de que?

-¡El Lich!- La respuesta le cayó de sorpresa a Bonnibel. Por su mente nunca cruzo semejante idea- Sé lo que debe de estar pensando ahora, princesa, pero por el amor de Glob, ¡dígame que sabe cómo detenerlo!- Suplico el can casi arrodillándose.

-No…Digo, si. Digo, no… Primero que nada; ¿estás seguro de que lo que viste era el mismo Lich que intento destruir Ooo hace más de seis años?

-Ese merito, y regreso con la idea de volver a destruir la Tierra de Ooo con la ayuda de Marceline.

-¡No me digas que Marceline se dejo engañar por ese loco!

-¡Tiene amnesia, Dulce Princesa, cualquier cosa que un desconocido le diga puede ser completamente creible!

-Jake, dime si está o no del lado del Lich, porque de ser así no dudare en entregarle su alma a la Muerte por traición y conspiración con el ser más repugnante que este mundo ha visto.

El perro se quedo sin habla.

-Es un chiste, ¿verdad?- La sola mirada de Bonnibel lo decía todo- Mire, no sé que esté pasando con ellos ahora, pero insisto; ¡hay que ir a salvarlos!

-¿Y por qué demonios no te quedaste a ayudarlos, Jake?- Pregunto la princesa, casi gritándole.

-¡Es que no sabía qué hacer! Éramos muy pocos los que estábamos peleando y no dure ni cinco minutos peleando con él. Todavía traigo varias astillas en las patas.

-Demonios- Maldijo Bonnibel en voz baja al tiempo en que pensaba como resolver ese problema- Creo que tengo algo que tal vez nos ayude. No es seguro de que nos sirva, pero roguemos porque así sea.

-¿Qué tiene planeado usar?

-Ya lo veras.

Dicho eso, la Dulce Princesa se fue corriendo por la sala del castillo rumbo a su habitación con Jake pisándole los talones.

No podía creer que el Lich estuviera de vuelta después del incidente con el portal, Billy y el Enchiridion. Muchos creyeron entonces que por fin se había desecho de él y que jamás lo volverían a ver, pero otros creían que siendo quien era, tarde o temprano regresaría, aunque casi nadie les hacía caso. Y ella nunca pensó que regresaría a Ooo… Claro, con el Lich cualquier cosa podía pasar.

**¡Hola de nuevo, chicos!**

**Siento mucho si me tarde, pero miren el lado bueno, ¡eh aquí la continuación de mi fic Amnesia! Ojala haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a Alecita122, Poopyy, Hanna19, Paqs, Pitufifavi y por sus inspirantes Reviews en el capitulo anterior, donde no se porque, pero creo que no le puse mucho empeño, hasta se me hizo malo. Como sea, recuerden que los adoro, mi publico fino y conocedor ¡Yo vivo de ustedes! ¡WOW! ¡ARRIBA TODO MI PUBLICO, QUE EN MI OPINION ES UNICO!... No les miento, en serio, son geniales todos ustedes. Como sea, me despido con un enorme abrazo psicológico. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, y lamento si el titulo del capitulo es malo, lo que pasa es que no se me ocurría otro mejor. Ahora si, nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux. Chaitooo.**


	12. Traicion por salvacion

**Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 12: Traición por salvación.**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Sus parpados no obedecían sus órdenes de permanecer abiertos pues se cerraban cada vez que intentaba levantarlos, además de que sentía una fría sensación en la espalda y que había un olor somnífero que le incitaba a volver a dormir, pero no debía hacerlo. Se despertó como le fue posible hacerlo y visualizo lo que parecía ser la sala de una casa en ruinas que era iluminada nada más por dos inútiles focos que apenas si permitían que los muebles en mal estado se hicieran presentes. Miro hacia un lado en busca de cualquier otra cosa que le diera una pista de en donde estaba, pero nada, los inútiles focos baratos no dejaban ver mucho. Intento moverse, pero al hacerlo algo se lo impidió.

Dirigió su mirada abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a una mesa inclinada de metal rodeada con unas apretadas cintas de cuero por las piernas, la frente y con una más larga que hacía que sus brazos permanecieran pegados a sus costados inmovilizándola por completo. Al darse cuenta de eso, Marceline Abadeerr empezó a caer en la desesperación comenzando a moverse violentamente en la mesa de metal en un vano intento para liberarse; las cintas estaban demasiado apretadas y a menos que sus manos se pudieran estirar como las de Jake, no tenía nada que pudiera ayudarla.

-Con un carajo. ¡Vamos!- Murmuro mientras forcejaba contra las bien aseguradas cintas de cuero- Yo puedo hacerlo…

-No me molestaría en intentarlo si fuera tú- Dijo una voz, haciendo que Marceline dejara de pelear- Siento que estés incomoda, pero no encontré un asiento más apropiado para la… "todopoderosa" Reina de los Vampiros.

-¡Libérame para matarte!

-¿Me crees idiota a caso?- Marceline lo considero un segundo- No me sorprende de ti. Escúchame bien, Abadeer, tengo un plan perfecto que planeo llevar a cabo aunque sea lo último que haga, y tu vas a ayudarme a hacerlo- Dijo el Lich, haciendo que la vampiresa soltara un suspiro de frustración.

-Ay, tu sí que eres terco. Oye, viejo, tanto tú y yo estamos cansados de hacer que el otro haga lo que el otro quiere, así que mejor olvidemos nuestras diferencias; tú te resignas a lo que sea que quieras hacer conmigo y me dejas libre, y yo te ayudo a conseguirte una vida.

-Que graciosita- Comento con voz sombría- No me importa que no quieras hacer esto, lo harás de todas formas porque yo te lo ordeno. Porque ahora estas bajo mi poder.

-Ay, ajá ¿Qué te hace creer que seré tu fiel lacaya, saco de huesos?

-Nada en particular, solo que si no haces todo lo que yo te diga… él pagara las consecuencias.

El Lich se sumió en la parte oscura de la sala y un momento después se escucho un sonido como de llantas de carrito de supermercado que al parecer se estaba acercando a donde la vampiresa, quien lograba ver nada en medio de aquella oscuridad. No paso mucho tiempo cuando las pupilas verdes del Lich se vieron suspendidas en medio de la oscuridad total seguidos de algo que salió de la parte oscura de la sala y se dejo ver frente a Marceline, quien soltó un grito ahogado al ver quien estaba delante del Lich.

Finn estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas rechinantes, atado de pies y manos con las mismas cintas de cuero que ella con la cabeza recargada en su hombro con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su frente y deslizándose por la orilla de su ojo izquierdo con unos cuantos moretones en la cara y rasguños y desgarres en la ropa, señales de una posible pelea. Marceline no supo qué hacer al ver esa escena, no podía moverse y hacer algo productivo, por lo que único que se le ocurrió a su desesperada mente fue gritarle al héroe esperando que este despertara y le diera alguna señal de vida.

-¡Finn! ¡Finn, despierta! ¡LEVANTATE, HEROE DE PACTOTILLA! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

-Grita todo lo que quieras, Marcy, el humano no despertara por más que le grites. Lo dormí con esto- Dijo sacando de sus ropas una botella con un liquido morado en ella.

-¿¡Que es eso!?

-Un somnífero- Lo guardo de nuevo- Un poco más poderoso que el cloroformo, pero menos letal que el aliento de un dragón, y el efecto no se pasara a menos que se cumpla un total de setenta y dos horas.

-Mierda- Susurro apretando con fuerza la mandíbula- Hay otra forma de que se pase el efecto, ¿cierto?- El Lich asintió- Y no la usaras a menos que cumpla con tus ordenes, ¿no? Porque de no hacerlo para cuando Finn despierte no habrá nadie que pueda ayudarlo y posiblemente muera solo, de hambre y frio.

-Sí, algo parecido. Entonces… ¿tenemos un trato?

Marceline suspiro cansadamente después de esa pregunta. Le habían sucedido tantas cosas que ya ni siquiera le importaba si le daba un sí o un no al hueso con vida que tenía al frente, pero aun así tenía que pensar con cuidado las cosas; de darle el sí, lo más probable sería que la obligaría a hacer todo lo que le ordenara y posiblemente toda la vida en la Tierra de Ooo se vendría abajo y ella viviría con la conciencia demacrada por la culpa; y por el otro lado, si le daba un no Finn morirá en el mismo lugar en el que estaba sentado a menos que quedara alguien vivo que lo ayudara a salir de ese aprieto.

Paso un segundo. Dos. Tres. Hasta que al fin se decidió por una opción. Probablemente se odiaría a sí misma en la mañana y la Dulce Princesa quisiera matarla, pero ya se las ingeniaría para salir de esa.

-De acuerdo, Lich, tu ganas- Dijo resignada- Te ayudare a destruir la vida en Ooo si liberas a Finn.

La risa y mirada del Lich se hicieron más siniestras que de costumbre. ¡Había triunfado al fin!

-Es un trato entonces.

Después con un movimiento de su mano apareció otro frasco de color amarillo y lo destapo para después pasarlo lentamente por la nariz de Finn, quien al oler la sustancia empezó a moverse en la silla, claramente intentando despertarse. Y mientras el humano recuperaba su consciencia el Lich se encargaba de quitarle las cintas de los pies y manos para que cuando despertara pudiera levantarse. Una vez terminada su labor con el humano continuo liberando a Marceline de la mesa de metal recibiendo amenazas de su captor de matar ahí mismo a Finn si intentaba algo contra él, por lo que no hizo ningún movimiento mientras las cintas de cuero le eran retiradas del cuerpo.

-Ahora bien… ¿Dónde está el hacha de tu familia?

….

"_La escena que estaba delante de sus ojos posiblemente era la peor que en su vida pudo haber visto._

_Ante sus ojos estaba Marceline sobre él mirándolo con una mueca de dolor, y no fue hasta que Finn miro abajo cuando se hizo una idea de lo que pasaba. El golpe que le iba a dar el boleto al mas allá no llego por nada, no llego porque algo lo detuvo, y ese algo –o más bien alguien- había sido la misma persona que tenía encima ahora. En el estomago de Marceline se podía ver con claridad la punta chorreante de sangre de su espada y por encima del hombro de esta misma Finn veía con claridad la otra parte de la hoja del arma que acababa de atravesar el cuerpo de la chica sin piedad alguna. Finn en esos momentos no sabía si gritar o levantarse y matar a su oponente por lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo había quedado paralizado por la escena que acaba de ver. Apenas si pudo ser lo suficientemente consciente para ver como su compañera le sonreía y decía:_

_-… No me dolió…- Dijo mientras escurría sangre de su boca._

_-Marcy…_

_De un momento a otro, el Lich saco con violencia la espada del cuerpo de Marceline provocando que la vampiresa se desplomara en la nieve al lado del humano provocando que una gran mancha roja empezara a formarse en el suelo. Finn sabía de sobra que su amiga podía regenerarse, pero en verdad le dolía verla así, le aterraba el solo pensamiento de perderla. Intento acercársele, pero un segundo antes el Lich lo aparto dándole una patada en la cara que lo hizo besar el suelo. El chico se puso de pie rápido y con toda la rabia que sentía alcanzo a darle un golpe en la quijada al Lich, quien al recibir el impacto soltó la espada, la cual salió voló por el aire terminando en las manos de Finn._

_Harto de ese juego de niños, el Lich logro manipular la nieve hasta formar una gigantesca bola que unos momentos después mando contra el humano, quien se agacho antes de recibir el impacto, pero después fue atacado por dos bolas de fuego verdes. Se levanto de nuevo y corrió directamente a donde el Lich con la espada empuñada en mano con la que le atravesó el pecho a su oponente. Por un momento Finn se sintió aliviado al creer que ya todo había acabado, pero el alivio y la felicidad se fueron por el caño cuando vio que una mano huesuda tomaba la hoja de su espada y la apartaba del pecho cubierto de ropas viejas._

_-Soy inmortal, humano. No puedes matarme._

_Después Finn sintió un duro golpe en su estomago que lo obligo a retroceder a grandes zancadas ya que el impacto le había sacado el aire. Y cuando apenas se iba recuperando de repente sintió golpes por todas partes acompañados de algo filoso que le desgarraba la piel y parte de la ropa. Se defendía como podía, pero sentía que una pandilla de ladrones lo estaba apaleando para quitarle cualquier cosa de valor. Una vez que los golpes terminaron, Finn se apoyo en sus brazos y rodillas mirando a todos lados encontrándose con que a su alrededor había palos regados por todas partes, mismos con los que el Lich sin duda uso para atacarlo._

_-Eres peor que las pulgas; por más que te pisen no te mueres._

_En su ataque de ira el chico se levanto, corrió y tacleo al Lich para después golpearlo decenas de veces en la cara con tal rudeza que el de por si deforme rostro del tipo daba enormes giros de noventa grados a causa de los rápidos ataques de Finn. Sin embargo uno de sus ataques fue retenido y el joven recibió un arañazo en el rostro seguido de un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo sangrar. Y en un movimiento inesperado las huesudas piernas del Lich fueron puestas en el estomago de Finn y después lo lanzaron al aire con una fuerza descomunal que hizo al muchacho chocar contra una dura rama de un árbol que hizo que el héroe regresara a estamparse contra el suelo._

_-Maldito Lich…- Dijo mientras se arrastraba por la nieve en busca de su espada. Pero de repente, justo antes de alcanzarla, un huesudo pie le aplasto la mano._

_-Despídete de Marceline Abadeer, humano- Decía al tiempo en que sacaba un frasco con un liquido morado- Porque no volverás a verla como ahora._

_Lo último que el humano recordó fue que lo obligaron a beber la mitad del liquido que había en la botella, después sintió un terrible mareo y al final todo se volvió negro…"_

-¡Marceline!- Grito el aventurero inclinándose en la silla de ruedas- ¿Pero qué…? ¿En dónde estoy?...

El lugar en el que estaba no era para nada el bosque cubierto de nieve en el que según recordaba había perdido la conciencia luego de que lo durmieron con la cosa que lo hicieron tomar en contra de su voluntad. En lugar de ser un paisaje blanco lleno de arboles más bien era la sala de una casa a oscuras que apenas si podía ser iluminada por un par de focos que constantemente parpadeaban, no había otra cosa en la habitación más que una mesa de metal inclinada como esas que se utilizaban en las películas para torturar a los personajes y la silla de ruedas en las que estaba sentado. Pero no le importo que estuviera dentro de un lugar abandonado con una mesa de tortura frente a él, le preocupaba el hecho de que no veía a Marceline por ningún lado sobre todo sabiendo que ahora mismo podría estar en un problema o estar herida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el humano se puso de pie y busco su espada y mochila -las cuales estaban a lado de la silla de ruedas- para después salir corriendo por la sala a oscuras buscando algún indicio de luz que lo guiara a la salida. Pero debido a que todo estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad por algún motivo al chico se le acabo el piso y cayó, golpeándose varias veces la espalda brazos y hombros. No fue hasta que se detuvo cuando cayó en cuenta de que había rodado por unas escaleras y, al mismo tiempo, se percato de que entraba algo de luz.

-¡Marceline!- Grito mientras se levantaba.

A pasos torpes Finn camino por el viejo y rechinante piso de la mansión dirigiéndose al lugar donde veía la luz que resulto ser una ventana con el vidrio agrietado. Finn retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a las escaleras, luego corrió en dirección a la ventana y salto cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos logrando romper la ventana mientras cientos de trozos pequeños de vidrio volaban en el aire y caían junto con Finn en la nieve. Y al momento de caer, el muchacho se paro echando a correr entre un montón de arbustos.

-¡Marceline, responde!... ¿¡Donde estas!?

Un rato después Finn iba corriendo en medio de las praderas rumbo al Dulce Reino para buscar a Jake y a la Dulce Princesa para que lo ayudaran a encontrar a su compañera, pero como todavía le quedaba un buen camino que recorrer se abstuvo de llamar a su hermano por el teléfono que siempre llevaba en su mochila por si necesitaba algo.

-Vamos Jake, contesta ya.

-_¡Hola, soy Jake el perro…!_- Dijo la voz de su hermano por el teléfono.

-¡Jake! Gracias al cielo. Viejo, sucedió algo horrible, Marceline desapareció junto con el Lich y…

-_¡Deja tu mensaje después de la señal!..._

-¡Ay, estúpida grabadora! Jake, cuando todo esto termine te juro que te mato- Exclamo Finn colgando el aparato y guardando en su mochila sin dejar de correr- A ver, Finn, piensa un poco; has estado inconsciente por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, no esta tan mal, no parece haber ningún problema en Ooo.

Justo después de haber dicho eso a lo lejos se vio una explosión muy grande seguida de una nube de humo que se alzo en el aire. El impacto sorprendió de la nada a Finn y este se detuvo en seco mirando asombrado la dirección del lugar de origen: el Dulce Reino. Temiendo que algo malo hubiera pasado, el muchacho siguió su camino rogando porque solo se tratara de otro intento en vano del Rey Helado para secuestrar a Bonnibel y casarse con ella.

Cuando estuvo frente a la entrada del reino lo primero con lo que se topo fue con una turba de ciudadanos corriendo asustados a las afueras del reino. Tanto era su miedo que ni caso le hicieron a Finn cuando este les pregunto qué ocurría, por lo que el muchacho dejo de preguntar y se atravesó mientras se abría paso entre las gomitas, helados y dulces asustados. Una vez que salió de la turba –a la que llegaban más y más criaturas atemorizadas- tomo rumbo al castillo, al cual le noto que la torre que pertenecía a la habitación de la princesa había caído destrozándose en un millón de pedazos de dulce concreto.

De repente otra explosión se escucho.

Por reflejo Finn se agacho y se cubrió los oídos para evitar que se dañaran por el atronador sonido. Abrió un poco los ojos encontrando que el portón del castillo también acababa de ser despedazado y que algunos de los trozos que alcanzaron a sobrevivir al impacto estaban cubiertos por flamas verdes. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mientras con la otra aparto un poco de humo del frente de su cara y se aventuro a entrar por la brutalmente dañada entrada buscando entre todo el humo buscando a la princesa, Jake o, sobre todo, a Marceline.

Y hablando de ella…

En cuanto salió de la nube de humo en la que había terminado atrapado lo primero que vio fue a la Reina de los Vampiros dándole la espalda, cargando al hombro su Bajo-Hacha. El héroe se alegro al verla y no pudo evitar gritar su nombre y correr, feliz de que no le hubiera pasado nada. Pero al no ver que la chica no se daba la vuelta se abstuvo de llamarle otra vez sin aflojar el paso, pero antes de llegar, de repente sintió un golpe en un costado de la cara que lo hizo rodar por el suelo un par de veces. Adolorido, Finn se sobo el área dañada del rostro y miro hacia arriba, donde pudo ver claramente como Marceline lo miraba anonadada la mano hecha puño, como si le sorprendiera que él estuviera ahí.

-¿Finn? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto tendiéndole una mano al joven para que se levantara. En verdad le sorprendía la facilidad que tenía ese chico para

-Vine a ayudar. Venía para acá cuando vi que algo exploto y creí que estaban atacando el reino, pero nunca me espere encontrarte aquí. ¡Qué suerte, ¿no?!

-No- La respuesta lo sorprendió- Finn, escúchame, tienes que irte de aquí antes de que algo pase.

-Oye, creo que no me entendiste bien. Yo vine a ayudar, no a dejar que tú hagas todo el trabajo sucio.

-Humano, esto es serio. Si no te vas de aquí lo más rápido que puedas te van a matar.

-Marceline, no sé que porque me dices eso, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que encuentre al Lich y lo mande a otra dimensión… de nuevo.

-Es precisamente por eso que quiero que te vayas. El Lich está aquí, te está buscando y quiere matarte para que no interrumpas en sus planes. Y si aprecias tú vida más te vale que salgas por esa puerta antes de que yo te obligue a hacerlo.

-¡Bravo, Marceline!- Los ojos de la vampiresa se abrieron en horror al escuchar esa voz y el sonido de unos breves aplausos- Siempre supe que no hay otra criatura mejor en Ooo para hacer un trabajo de traidor que no sea un vampiro. Y que mejor vampiro que la mismísima Marceline Abadeer en persona. No te tomo mucho tiempo acabar con el humano por lo que veo, ni siquiera te toco un pelo.

-¿De qué está hablando, Marceline?- Dijo Finn confundido. Ella no respondió y volteo en otra dirección- ¿Marceline?... Dime algo.

-Lo que pasa, héroe, es que tu querida Marceline se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad le convenía y eligió volver a trabajar para mí.

-¿Volver?- Exclamo Finn sin creérselo- ¿Cómo está eso? O sea que… Marceline… siempre estuviste trabajando para…

-Mi…- Completo el Lich detrás de la vampira y poniendo una mano en el hombro de esta- Y vaya que batalle para convencerla. Creí que las personas con amnesia eran más fáciles de engañar, y estuve a un pelo de gato de haberlo logrado, ¡pero por Glob, estaba hablando de la Reina de los Vampiros! Con o sin memoria es difícil convencerla de algo.

-¡Pero él es el malo! Nosotros somos tus amigos, él solo te está utilizando para destruir la vida en todo Ooo.

-No tenía otra opción, Finn. Lo siento, humano- Se disculpo, mirando al héroe con pena.

-¡Por supuesto que tenías otra opción, tenías muchas opciones!- Decía el joven bien alterado- ¡Tenias amnesia y cualquiera pudo haberte hecho creer algo que no debías! Y todavía no puedo creer que te dejaras engañar por las mentiras del Lich cuando nosotros intentábamos ayudarte a que la Muerte no se llevara tu alma.

-Era esto o dejar que te mataran.

Finn se calló unos instantes, impresionado de lo que acababa de oír.

-Si no aceptaba la propuesta del Lich te matarían, y aunque sé que mi alma se irá al Mundo de los Muertos si no recupero mis recuerdos en los días que me quedan para hacerlo… lo único que sé es que no hubiera soportado la culpa de cargar con tu muerte.

-Mira el lado bueno, Finn; Marceline traiciono a sus amigos para poder salvarlos de una muerte fatal. Eso merece algo de respeto según mi punto de vista.

-¿Dónde están Jake y la Dulce Princesa?- Pregunto de golpe.

-De ellos no tienes por qué preocuparte, están encerrados en los calabozos junto con todos los habitantes y guardias de este castillo. Hubieran sido una molestia de haberlos dejado rondar por ahí corriendo el riesgo de que mis planes fueran frustrados, y claro, como no quiero que eso pase y para no arriesgarme, eh decidido matarte, Finn.

De repente la expresión de la Reina Vampiro cambio y esta aparto la mano del Lich de su hombro para después encararlo de frente no muy feliz con lo que estaba escuchando.

-Lich, ese no era el trato. Dijiste que no les pasaría nada si aceptaba unirme a tu paradoja psicópata.

-¡Silencio!- Bramó- De ahora en adelante yo seré tu jefe y eso significa que tienes que obedecer cualquier orden que yo te dé.

-¡Pero teníamos un trato! Pensé que eso también implicaba que no les harías daño a mis amigos.

-Y un trato es un trato. Yo prometí no tocarles un solo pelo a tus queridísimos amigos y estoy dispuesto a cumplir con eso.

Tanto Finn como Marceline terminaron mirándose confundidos entre sí porque lo que acababan de escuchar claramente no tenía mucho sentido ni coherencia. El Lich hablaba de matar a Finn para que este no frustrara sus planes, pero también decía que cumpliría el trato que hizo con Marceline de que no le haría daño a Finn o a cualquier otro que estuvo relacionado con ella antes y durante su estado de amnesia. Pero el Lich sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. En un rápido movimiento este se hizo polvo y rápidamente avanzo hacía adelante tomando el Bajo-Hacha quedando detrás de la vampira y al lado de Finn. Abadeer no entendía lo que pretendía hacer con su Bajo-Hacha, pero si el saco de huesos se atrevía a romper el trato que ambos hicieron no iba dudar en romperle su cabezota fea contra lo primero que encontrara.

Sin embargo no le hizo daño, ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a ver al humano y, simplemente, le entrego de nuevo su arma confundiendo cada vez más a ambos jóvenes. Con la sola mirada el Lich le ordeno a la vampira que tomara el hacha la cual ella tomo de mala gana para después esperar otra orden que tendría que cumplir o Finn saldría lastimado. Entonces llego el momento en el que el Lich por fin hablo:

-Hice un trato contigo, y estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo aunque no sea lo mío.

-¡A la mierda tus parloteos y discursos baratos! Ya dime qué quieres que haga antes de me muera de aburrimiento.

El silencio se hizo presente durante unos breves momentos en los que el suspenso causado por el Lich estaban matando de miedo y ansiedad a Finn por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero para Marceline ese silencio no fueron más que quince o veinte segundos de molestia absoluta.

-Marceline Abadeer… te ordeno que mates a Finn el humano con el hacha de tu familia…

**¡Y esta fue la continuación del capitulo anterior!**

**Hey, se que quieren matarme por todo lo que me tarde para subir este capitulo, pero como mis vacaciones están a punto de terminar eh estado saliendo a varios lugares antes de volver a la… CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN… escuela… -#Grito de mujer histérica#- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Si, lo se, es demasiada exageración de mi parte, pero hay que aceptar que no a todo el mundo le encanta pasárselas siete malditas horas escuchando hablar a varios maestros sobre un tema al que seguramente a casi nadie le interesa…. Y aquí entre nos… a mi tampoco. Bueno, como sea, intentare subir el siguiente capitulo antes de que termine esta semana y si les gusto el capitulo por favor no se olviden de escribir un Review en el cuadrito que esta debajo de esta descripción. Si tienen idea de como, inventen un nombre, pónganlo en el rectángulo largo que esta arriba del otro rectángulo gigate que esta abajo, escriban lo que piensan de esto, opriman la cosa que dice Post Review, ¡y listo!. Háganlo, por favor…. Yo se donde viven.**

**Ah, por cierto, el siguiente posiblemente ¡POSIBLEMENTE, no estoy muy segura! Sea el último capitulo de esta historia, y de terminar esta historia les advierto que cuando acabe no tendre ni la menor idea de que hacer con mi vida despues, y con eso me refiero a que ya no tengo ninguna otra historia planeada para escribir. Pueden ayudarme enviándome mensajes y mi lindo y sensual e-mail de o en los comentarios.**

**¡UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO y miles de gracias a las siguientes personitas a las que quiero tanto! (Favor de no sentir celos ni ganas de matarse unos con otros)**

**Paqs, Huhuhuhuhu, Poopyy, Desconocida, Alecita122 y por sus hermosos Reviews en el capitulo anterior ¡Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO Y CUMPLEN AÑOS HOY, AYER, MAÑANA, PASADO MAÑANA O LA SEMANA QUE VIENE!**

**Se les adora. Los quiero.**

**Riux, Chaitoooo.**


	13. Explosion en aguas congeladas

**Amnesia.**

**Capítulo 13: Explosión en aguas congeladas.**

-¡No lo hare!

La respuesta dada por Marceline dejo impactado al joven que no pudo evitar mirar al Lich buscando cualquier señal de disgusto, molestia o rabia, pero en lugar de eso solo se encontró con el horrible rostro deformado del sujeto. Finn ahora estaba asustado por lo que estaba por suceder, claro que no creía que su mejor amiga fuera capaz de matarlo nada más por seguir las órdenes del Lich y eso acababa de mostrárselo con la respuesta que dio. Se creyó salvado por un instante, hasta que recordó que su amiga había aceptado un trato con el Lich, y conociendo a Marceline el héroe estaba seguro de que no faltaba mucho para una posible pelea en la que estaba en peligro su propia vida.

-Que conmovedor. La Reina de los Vampiros se niega a obedecer una orden de su propio jefe para salvarle la vida a su amigo. Ya déjate de estupideces y mata al humano.

-No. ¡Tú y yo teníamos un trato y no lo estas cumpliendo!

-El trato era que no le haría daño a tus amigos, nunca mencione que no podía usar a alguien más para matarlos. En este caso ese _alguien _eres tú.

-¡Tramposo!... ¡Mentiroso! No puedes obligarme a matar a Finn. Él no te ha hecho nada para que lo mates.

-Ya lo sé, pero no quiero estar casi en la punta de la montaña y después caer por causa suya. Me ha pasado tres veces, y no permitiré que pase de nuevo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus trucos sean más baratos que los del Rey Helado- Murmuro Finn desviando la vista a otro lado.

-¿Qué estas esperando, Marceline? Mátalo de una vez y no te hagas sufrir más.

-¿¡Y que si no lo hago!?- Desafió. El Lich se mantuvo callado unos momentos sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la vampiresa.

Rió un poco entre dientes cuando se hizo una idea en respuesta a la pregunta de Marceline. Pobre chica idiota, podría ser la todopoderosa Reina de los Vampiros e hija del Señor de la Oscuridad –que por cierto faltaba muy poco para que despertara del sueño de tres días en el que lo hizo caer- pero a pesar de tener mil años de vida le faltaba mucha experiencia tratando a las personas, en especial a las personas como él.

-Si no lo haces yo personalmente me encargare de matarte a ti- Finn y Marceline abrieron los ojos como plato ante la respuesta- Me queda claro que si te mato mi plan se retrasara un poco y posiblemente toda la Nocheosfera se venga encima de mí, pero cuando alguien me desobedece yo los castigo con pena de muerte.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! Si me matas todo lo que hiciste para convencerme habrá sido en vano.

-Podre vivir con eso. Ahora, Marceline… mata a Finn el humano, o de lo contrario le ahorrare un viaje a La Muerte.

La tensión invadió la sala en ese momento.

El Bajo-Hacha temblaba junto con las manos de Marceline, quien acababa de darse cuenta que estaba en _jaque_ y que tenía únicamente un solo movimiento para salvarse. Por alguna razón estar en esa sala se le hizo parecido al final de un juego de ajedrez en el que estaban a punto de matar a su Rey. Tenía un solo escape y tomarlo no le convenía mucho y que tampoco quería tomarlo, pero si no lo hacía y se movía para otro lado el Lich haría que el juego terminara para ella y, porque no, de paso también aprovecharía para matar también a Finn, la señorita de uñas finas y al perro. Miro a Finn y percibió en sus ojos un claro miedo, algo que ella no había visto en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él a parte de un poco de histeria. Sin embargo, de repente su mirada se volvió hacia su "jefe", quien la penetraba con sus demoniacos ojos ordenándole casi gritando que matara a Finn de una vez.

Sin duda alguna estaba atrapada en ese juego y si quería salir sin problemas de ahí tendría que mirar bien el tablero.

No quería que alguien como Finn muriera por su culpa en manos del Lich, pero si se dejaba morir… Bueno, a veces era necesario uno que otro sacrificio.

Lo considero unos momentos hasta que por fin la chica dio un paso hacia adelante, justo en la dirección donde estaba parado Finn. Marceline dio otro par de pasos más hacia adelante con el Bajo-Hacha temblando un poco debido al movimiento tembloroso de sus manos y mirando como el aventurero la miraba sin creer lo que veía. El muchacho no supo qué hacer cuando vio a Marceline acercándose a pasos lentos hacia él, se notaba en su cara que no quería hacerlo y él quería gritarle que no lo hiciera, que juntos podrían vencer al Lich, pero Finn era incapaz de formular palabra alguna. Su rostro asustado se reflejaba en el reluciente metal rojo del arma-instrumento con el que la chica de la que estaba enamorado, con quien creía que no tendría complicaciones y había pasado seis años enteros haciendo tonterías y yendo de aventuras en la noche, estaba a punto de matarlo.

Pudieron pasar diez o quince segundos, ¡pero fueron los quince segundos más largos de la historia! Y en un par de parpadeos, Marceline ya estaba parada frente a él.

-Marceline…- Atino a decir en miedo y tristeza.

-Perdóname, Finn. Pero a veces se necesitan sacrificios para salvarle la vida a alguien- Dijo la vampiresa, levantando el arma en alto por encima de su hombro- Siempre estaré agradecida por haber querido ayudarme.

-No, Marceline… Por favor- Decía el chico cerrando los ojos dejando que unas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos- Por favor,… Marcy.

-¡Mátalo ya!- Oyó decir al Lich.

-Puedes odiar esto el resto de tu vida, humano. Odia lo que hice yo por ti, pero no me odies a mi- Susurro ella, pero ni Finn ni el Lich la escucharon.

-¿¡Que estas esperando, Abadeer!?

Sin más que decir, Marceline empuño con fuerza el Bajo-Hacha y, en un rápido movimiento, bajó a toda velocidad el arma de su hombro…

….

Finn cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando escucho el grito del Lich para que Marceline lo matara de una vez.

Espero… Espero… Y espero...

Pero no paso nada. Finn no sintió ningún dolor, apenas si sintió un ardor por debajo de su frente, entre sus dos ojos, pero fuera de eso no sintió nada más. Fue como la vez en la que a Marceline la atravesó su propia espada para salvarlo. Qué ironía, en ese entonces Marceline lo estaba salvando, y ahora estaba a punto de morir a manos de la misma persona que lo salvo; todavía le salían algunas lagrimas de los ojos de solo pensar en quien estaba por matarlo. Pero cuando el chico pensó que todo había terminado para él, de repente oyó el inconfundible grito de la vampira seguido de otro más profundo, casi ahogado.

Involuntariamente Finn abrió los ojos –algo enrojecidos por las lágrimas-, y aunque al principio miro todo algo borroso, poco a poco se encontró con una escena que lo hizo olvidarse de todo lo que paso.

Ante él estaba Marceline dándole la espalda con la mirada clavada al frente, donde estaba el Lich gritando hincado en el suelo cubriéndose el ojo derecho con las manos. Impresionado, Finn se fue poniendo de pie lentamente mirando por encima del hombro de la vampiresa la forma en la que el Lich, el ser más odiado y temido de toda la Tierra de Ooo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo del castillo del Dulce Reino. Confundido, Finn se acerco a Marceline y le puso una mano sobre el hombro haciendo que esta automáticamente se girara.

-Marceline, creí que ibas a….

-¿Estás loco? Eh tenido un día demasiado duro para querer matarte.

-¡MALDITA SEAS, MARCELINE ABADEER! ¡Pequeña traidora! ¡Hija del demonio! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO A TU JEFE!?

-Ah, sí, hablando de eso… ¡Renuncio! Búscate a otro idiota que quiera acabar con el mundo, yo paso.

-Te arrepentirás ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS!- Dijo quitándose las manos de su ojo, revelando una terrible herida que había cortado el ojo del Lich por la mitad. Lo único que le falló a la Reina de los Vampiros al hacer eso fue que al lanzar su Bajo-Hacha este quedo justo al lado del sujeto.

-Finn, quiero que corras- Ordeno ella al ver que el Lich tomaba su arma.

-¿¡Estás loca, mujer!?- Exclamo el humano.

-No seas terco y haz lo que te digo. De ninguna manera voy a permitir que te mueras por mi culpa.

-Pero no tienes con que pelear, el Lich tiene tu arma.

-Creo que al que le pego un ataque de amnesia fue a ti y no a mí- Finn se confundió- Soy un vampiro, humano. Sin recuerdos, pero un vampiro al fin y al cabo.

-Oh, vamos Marceline, ni siquiera sabes cómo flotar sin estrellarte contra el techo. Te mataran.

-Tal vez. Pero si lo hacen, solo te pediré una sola cosa, una nada más…- Marceline se acerco al oído del humano y, suavemente, le susurro:- perdóname.

Antes de poder decir algo, de repente una mano tomo con violencia el cuello de su saco y el chico fue lanzado al otro lado de la sala principal del castillo rodando un par de veces hasta quedar boca abajo.

-¡Hey, Lich! ¡Estoy aquí, perdedor! ¡VEN POR MI!- Grito Marceline señalándose y extendiendo sus brazos a la espera de que el otro hiciera su movimiento.

Tal y como se lo espero el Lich no tardo ni dos segundos para lanzarse encima de la vampiresa quien no pudo detener el ataque de su oponente a causa de la gran velocidad a la que iba. Un momento después los cuernos del Lich chocaron contra el estomago de Marceline provocando que esta escupiera sangre para después terminar volando por los aires con un par de cuernos incrustados en su piel. Tanta era la velocidad a la que el Lich viajaba que de un momento a otro ambos atravesaron una pared del castillo para luego desaparecer a lo lejos mientras se escuchaban los gritos de la vampiresa en su pelea contra quien la engaño.

Aterrado, Finn se puso en pie gritando el nombre de su compañera sin despejar la vista del agujero que ambos habían formado cuando salieron volando por los aires. Y justo cuando el humano empezaba a sentir que todo estaba perdido, milagrosamente, llegaron Jake y la Dulce Princesa.

-¡Hermanito!- Decía Jake hincándose al lado del joven- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirieron? ¡Dime algo, chamaco!

-Estoy bien, Jake ¿Cómo escaparon de los calabozos?

-Con la mano-llave de Jake- Respondió la Dulce Princesa- Marceline nos encerró ahí por ordenes del Lich, y de no haber sido por Jake seguramente hubiéramos muerto de hambre o algo peor ¡Y todavía no puedo creer que Marceline nos haya traicionado así después de lo que hicimos por ella!

-Fue un golpe bajo. No sabía que ella trabajaba con el Lich- Comento el perro.

-¡No, esperen, están entendiendo todo mal! Ella no ha hecho nada malo- Intento explicar Finn.

-¿Encerrarnos en un calabozo mientras seguía las ordenes del villano más poderoso de Ooo no es nada malo?- Pregunto la Dulce Princesa, algo enojada.

-Eso también tiene una explicación.

-Finn- Empezó a decir Jake- Hermanito, entiendo que no quieras aceptar lo que hizo Marceline, pero tienes que abrir los ojos; Marceline ahora es una de los malos y eso ya no tiene solución.

-¡NO ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO!- Grito el humano por fin- Marcy no es ninguna traidora. Los encerró en el calabozo porque si no obedecía las ordenes del Lich él los mataría, y si, se negó al principio pero la amenazaron con matarnos si no lo hacía. Hace un rato yo también pensé que la habíamos perdido, pero me salvo… Marcy se arriesgo para salvarme y ahora está en quién sabe dónde, herida, peleando con el Lich mientras nosotros estamos aquí discutiendo.

-¿O sea que lo hizo por nuestro bien?- Dijo Jake- Ay, ahora me siento culpable. Y yo que pensé mal de ella.

-¿A dónde se fueron, Finn?- Dijo Bonnibel, quien al enterarse de la verdad también le gano la vergüenza.

-No tengo idea. Atravesaron la pared y luego desaparecieron volando, pero ni idea de a donde pudieron haber ido.

-Creo que yo puedo averiguar eso, viejo- Dijo el perro. Para cuando Finn se giro a verlo su hermano estaba arrodillado en el piso tocando algo con sus dedos para luego llevárselo a la nariz, olfateándolo- Esto es sangre… Sangre de… ¡de Marceline!

Finn se puso en pie al oír eso. Su vampiresa estaba herida y él no estaba ahí para ayudarla.

-Eso significa que tienes su olor. Puedes olfatearlo y llevarnos hasta donde están, ¿no?- Dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-Sí.

-¿¡Y que estamos esperando!? ¡Llévanos para haya, Jake!

-¡Alto!- Los detuvo la princesa- Quiero darles algo antes de que se vayan. No tardare mucho.

Sin más que decir, Bonnibel se echo a correr hacia atrás por un pasillo de la sala del castillo dejando a un desesperado y confuso Finn en medio de la sala mientras la idea de que Marceline estaba muriéndose en las manos del Lich le atormentaba la mente. Para su suerte, Bonnibel regreso corriendo al salón principal del castillo antes de lo esperado con algo cargando entre sus brazos.

-Tengan esto, chicos- Finn se quedo parado un instante mirando lo que la joven cargaba entre sus brazos. Era una especie de cañón no muy grande ni pesado de metal como para que alguien como la Dulce Princesa pudiera cargarlo y, en efecto, cuando el humano lo cargo sintió como si solo estuviera cargando una silla, también vio que la gran boca del cañón tenía al fondo algo que Finn noto que era la punta de un misil y otras tantas cosas tecnológicas en el exterior.

Teniendo en cuenta que no podían desperdiciar más tiempo la princesa les dijo que se fueran ya y que luego le explicaría lo que era esa cosa, lo único que le dijo fue que era la única arma lo suficientemente potente que tenía para hacerle daño al Lich. El chico simplemente asintió y corrió junto con Jake a la salida del palacio para no destruir otro muro más de la ya de por si decadente castillo, y una vez que estuvieron afuera Jake empezó a agrandar su tamaño y Finn se subió al lomo de este de un salto al mismo tiempo en que el perro seguía corriendo. Saltaron los muros del reino y atravesaron el bosque que lo rodeaba siguiendo el olor de la sangre de Marceline en el aire con la que incluso se encontraron algunas gotas en el camino que los ayudaron a que el olor no se perdiera. Dieron varias vueltas y se detuvieron cuando Jake tenía que volver a conseguir el olor de la sangre antes de que desapareciera por completo.

Y de repente se escucho un grito.

Jake entonces recibió la orden de Finn ir en esa dirección en la que cuanto más avanzaban más se hacía fuerte el olor de la sangre de Marceline. Finn se bajo de la espalda de Jake cuando se encontraron con un montón de arboles destrozados y derribados formando un camino entre otros árboles que lograron sobrevivir a lo que sea que hubiera chocado contra los otros que estaban derribados. Sospechando, Finn corrió por el pasillo de árboles derribados con el cañón que le dio la Dulce Princesa cargando en el hombro haciéndose oídos sordos de los gritos de precaución de Jake.

Cuando llego al final del camino lo primero que vio fue hielo, mucho, mucho hielo por todas partes. Luego vio gotas de sangre que formaban un camino el cual Finn siguió con la mirada hasta toparse con lo que él más temía.

Ante él estaba Marceline peleando contra el Lich con heridas por todas partes que conforme sanaban iban apareciendo otras nuevas. Marceline apenas si llegaba a darle un par de golpes con el puño cuando de repente el Lich se lo devolvía haciéndole daño con el filo del Bajo-Hacha o lanzándole llamas verdes. Sin pensarlo, Finn dio un paso al frente escuchando un crujido que lo hizo mirar hacia abajo, ahí se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pisando era un lago congelado que no era capaz de soportar su peso y el del cañón de la princesa juntos.

-¡Finn!- Escucho decir a Jake- Viejo, Marceline está en problemas ¿por qué no has hecho nada para ayudarla?

-Porque el hielo no soportara el peso del cañón. Si me acerco mucho posiblemente Marceline caiga junto con el Lich y ella muera en el fondo.

-¿Y entonces que harás?

-Una locura. Escucha, hasta ahora no se han dado cuenta de que estamos aquí, dejare el cañón de la princesa aquí, evitare que el Lich siga dañando a Marceline y cuando logre alejarlo tú le dispararas. Pero hazlo con cuidado porque solo tenemos un disparo.

-Grandioso, pero… ¿que pasara contigo y Marceline?

El aventurero no supo que responder. No había pensado en eso.

-Pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

Dicho eso el chico le entrego el cañón de la Dulce Princesa al perro y antes de que este pudiera articular palabra alguna su hermano paso de la nieve al no muy fuerte hielo del congelado lago corriendo directamente hacia la escena de la pelea.

….

Marceline, por su parte, ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía mucho rato peleando contra ese sujeto y a pesar de tener la súper fuerza y velocidad de vampira –que apenas sabía cómo usar a causa de su amnesia- el Lich estaba acabando con ella con cada golpe que le daba. Constantemente sus heridas sanaban, pero también los golpes eran más rápidos y ella apenas si alcanzaba a darle uno que otro golpe "rápido". Después de uno de los ataques del Lich, la chica aprovecho estar en el hielo para hacerlo caer de espaldas y que el Bajo-Hacha se le escapara de las manos.

Viendo su oportunidad de atacar, Abadeer levanto al sujeto de la ropa, lo rodeo por los costados huesudos para después levantarlo lo más alto que pudo, donde después lo dejo caer hacía atrás logrando enterrarle la cabeza en el hielo. Rápidamente la vampiresa camino encorvada y cojeando hacía su arma. Casi llegaba cuando de repente un terrible ardor la impulso hacia adelante yéndose de paso del punto en el que estaña su bajo; Marceline rodo por el hielo un par de veces acabando boca abajo con una enorme quemadura en la espalda. Agonizante levanto la cabeza hacia su Bajo-Hacha, puso los brazos a los costados de su cara y comenzó a arrastrarse con el apoyo de sus brazos, sin embargo, mucho antes de que llegara volvió a aparecer el Lich y agarro el arma mirando a Marceline como si fuera una presa fácil, y ella misma lo aceptaba, pues para cuando esas heridas sanaran el tipo ya la habría rebanado el cuello.

-Tengo que decir que me has decepcionado. Pensé que siendo la hija de alguien tan poderoso tendrías un poco de inteligencia y considerarías convertirte no solo en la Reina de los Vampiros, si no en la ama de toda la Tierra de Ooo… Así que, te lo preguntare una vez más antes de que en definitiva te mate,… ¿quieres unirte a mi?

-Vete a la mierda- Fue la respuesta de ella. El Lich negó levente con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de decepción.

-Es una verdadera lástima, pero de igual modo iba a matarte… Salúdame a tu madre de mi parte.

De pronto el Lich recibió una patada en el rostro que lo hizo caer al hielo deslizándose un poco haciendo que el Bajo-Hacha volara en el aire para después ser atrapado por la mano de Finn quien a los ojos de la chica había llegado de puro milagro, sin embargo tampoco le agradaba que estuviera ahí.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí, Finn!? ¡Nunca te dije que me siguieras!- Dijo, inclinándose un poco hacía arriba revelando el hielo manchado en sangre.

-Mira, podrás ser la Reina de los Vampiros, haber hecho un trato con el Lich y querer arreglar tu error por tu cuenta sin la ayuda de nadie, pero nadie es tan tonto para dejarse morir por una tontería.

-¡Fue mi error, y por lo tanto yo y solo yo tengo que arreglarlo!- Decía, levantándose- Además soy inmortal, no puedo morir.

-Una vez más, te has equivocado- Interrumpió el Lich, llamando la atención de todos- Ser inmortal no significa que no puedas morir. Puedes vivir para siempre si no es que te matan primero, y por lo que veo la Reina de los Vampiros solo llegara a vivir unos mil años

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!- Le dijo Finn

-Ah, miren quien volvió a arruinar mis posibilidades de destruir la Tierra. Finn humano, no eres más que el remate de un mal chiste que volvió a ser contado, y cuando alguien cuenta un mal chiste más de una vez empieza a hartarme.

-¡Hártate de esto!

Con un salto, Finn atino a darle una patada en el estomago al sujeto para luego lanzársele encima deslizándose ambos por el hielo del lago congelado donde Finn jalaba los cuernos enroscados del Lich y estrellaba con fuerza la parte de atrás de la cabeza empezando a agrietar el hielo que estaba debajo de ellos. El muchacho no quería parar hasta poder dejarlo inconsciente o lo suficientemente dolido para que no pudiera levantarse, pero este plan fue frustrado cuando Lich elevo a Finn en el aire con la habilidad de telequinesis que tenía y lo lanzo justamente en la dirección donde se encontraba Marceline, con quien el héroe choco y también hizo caer al hielo, que debido a la fuerza del impacto se agrieto debajo de sus cuerpos sin que ellos lo notaran.

Al levantar la mirada el joven vio que ellos y el Lich estaban separados a una distancia considerable y el otro apenas se recuperaba de los tremendos golpes de cráneo que le estaban dando hace unos instantes contra el hielo. Ahí estaba su oportunidad de terminar con todo eso.

-¡Jake, ahora!- Grito Finn hacía donde estaba el can.

Este al momento entendió la señal y sin perder un solo segundo de tiempo puso el extremo de atrás del cañón en el suelo y apoyo la mitad de este en su hombro en una almohadilla que indicaba el lugar donde debía de ser apoyada el arma. De repente se abrió una pequeña ventanilla frente al ojo de Jake, donde este pudo ver con más claridad su objetivo, el cual comenzaba a levantarse. Jake nunca había cargado un arma de tan tremendo tamaño alguna vez en su vida, pero según las palabras de la Dulce Princesa ese cañón era la única arma lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle daño al Lich ya que el guantelete de Billy fue destruido en el primer enfrentamiento que Finn y el Lich tuvieron. Pero dejando eso de lado, el perro seguía concentrado en su objetivo escuchando nada más que los gritos de Finn diciéndole que disparara de una vez pero el perro tenían mucha presión como para hacerlo de un instante a otro.

Un solo tiro, una sola oportunidad.

-¡JAKE, HAZLO AHORA!

Con el objetivo ya localizado, el perro puso el dedo índice en gatillo del cañón dispuesto a disparar el arma.

-Hasta la vista, _baby._

Dicho eso, el perro presiono el gatillo y automáticamente el misil que tenía en el interior se disparo dejando medio sordo al perro al escuchar el tremendo disparo. El misil iba a una velocidad de unos cien kilómetros por hora y tardo menos de quince segundos en llegar al punto exacto donde estaba parado el Lich, que a causa de la velocidad no se dio cuenta de que el misil ya estaba sobre su cabeza.

Y un momento después se vio una tremenda explosión.

El hielo que estaba debajo del Lich se agrieto horriblemente mientras una onda sonora se esparcía por toda la zona y una luz cegadora acompañada de una nube de humo gris con fuego se levantaba en el aire obligando a Finn, Marceline e incluso a Jake a cubrirse los ojos sintiendo el aire frio recorrerles todo el cuerpo. Y en cuanto todo termino los tres miraron al lugar donde había estado el Lich encontrándose con un enorme agujero en medio del hielo con el perímetro lleno de hielo quebradizo y un poco de humo que todavía se elevaba en el aire. Finn dio un paso al frente dispuesto a ver si lograba divisar al Lich en el fondo, sin embargo, en cuanto puso un pie en el hielo agrietado el pie del chico estuvo a punto de hundirse a lo que Marceline reacciono rápido apartando a Finn antes de que él también acabara hundiéndose en la mortal agua fría del lago congelado.

-Gracias- Dijo, sonriente.

-Ni lo menciones ¿Crees que en verdad ya nos hayamos desecho de él?- Pregunto sin quitarle el ojo de encima al agujero en medio del hielo.

-El agua debe de estar a una temperatura de menos cero, creo que tenemos una pequeña esperanza de que así haya sido.

-¿Y si volamos el lago?- Finn volteo a verla cuando le pareció un poco descabellada la idea- Solo para estar seguros, nunca se sabe.

-Finn, ¿¡viste lo que hice, hermano!? ¿¡Me viste!? ¡Dime que me viste!- Decía un emocionado Jake.

-Estuviste genial, Jake.

-¿Verdad que si? ¡Fue algo alucinante! ¡Nunca había hecho algo así y la primera vez que lo hice fue para patearle el trasero al Lich! ¡Soy el perro mágico más feliz de todo el mundo!- Exclamaba Jake alegremente, pero cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Marceline su sonrisa despareció y se convirtió en una de vergüenza, cosa que confundió a la vampiresa.

-¿Ocurre algo, pulgoso?

-Ay, Marcy… Bueno, yo solo quería pedirte perdón por haberte creído del otro bando cuando en realidad lo habías hecho para salvarnos. La Dulce Princesa y yo estuvimos planeando incluso como matarte por que nos habías traicionado, hasta que Finn nos conto lo que en verdad paso… Perdonar.

-Hey, no tienes que pedir perdón, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si me hubieran engañado. Las personas con amnesia son muy… digamos que somos un blanco fácil.

Pero mientras los chicos hablaban, el hielo que estaba detrás de ellos misteriosamente se levanto un poco en una pequeña hilera.

-Por cierto, Marceline, ¿cómo terminaste conociendo al Lich si no recordabas nada?- Pregunto Finn.

-¿Conociéndolo? El sujeto apareció de la nada e intento lavarme el cerebro diciéndome que ustedes me estaban engañando, que siempre estuve trabajando para él y bla, bla, bla. Al principio le creí porque… Bueno, porque no confiaba mucho en ustedes y… Ay, lo sé, fui una idiota, ¿verdad?

-Está bien, Marcy, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. A cualquier idiota sin memoria se le hubiera ocurrido…- Se calló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- Chin, la regué.

Debajo del hielo empezó a moverse una sombra.

-Tienes suerte de que estoy agradecida contigo. ¿Y de dónde sacaron el cañón, chicos?

-La Dulce Princesa lo creo, según ella es la única arma lo suficientemente fuerte que tiene que cree que puede hacerle daño al Lich.

La sombra se iba acercando.

-¿Qué _cree_? Entonces me estás diciendo que no es seguro que ese tipo ahora este muerto- Replicó.

-Bueno, si, tienes razón. Pero por Glob, Marceline, si tú misma viste el tamaño de esa explosión, cualquiera hubiera muerto con un impacto así.

-Sí, hombre, no tienes de que preocuparte, Marceline. Regresaremos al Dulce Reino, tu amnesia será curada, La Muerte no se llevara tú alma y viviremos felices por siempre. Ya verán que desde ahora todo estará…

Un segundo antes de que Jake terminara su frase de pronto Marceline fue jalada hacía atrás hundiéndose en la helada agua del lago, desapareciendo debajo de unos pedazos de hielo que volvieron a medio unirse evitando que se viera como la vampiresa se hundía.

-… ¿bien?- Término de decir Jake.

-¡MARCELINE!- Gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Por reflejo, Finn quiso lanzarse al agua para ayudar a su compañera, sin embargo antes de que tocara el agua Jake enrollo sus brazos en la cintura de Finn y lo hizo sentarse en el hielo recibiendo la mirada de reproche del chico.

-¿Te volviste loco, Finn? Ahí abajo hay menos de cero grados, morirías en cuestión de segundos si entras ahí.

-Pero Marceline está ahí abajo, tengo que ir a ayudarla o ella también morirá congelada si no hacemos algo.

-Ya lo sé, pero nuestros cuerpos no resistirán tan baja temperatura, mucho menos el de un humano como tú. Lo mejor sería pedir ayuda.

-¡No! ¡No me arriesgare a dejarla morir aquí!- Exclamo el chico, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermano.

-Finn, entiende que no puedes…

-No. Ve tú por ayuda si quieres, pero yo iré allá abajo a ayudar a mi amiga no me importa si muero congelado. Ya estuve a punto de perderla una vez, y no quiero arriesgarme a hacerlo otra vez- Hablo decidido el humano.

Jake no supo que decir. Apenas se oyó a si mismo balbucear al no saber cómo hacerle entender a su hermano que moriría congelado si lo dejaba entrar ahí, pero aunque se le hubiera ocurrido una buena escusa para pedir ayuda a alguien que pudiera soportar temperaturas bajas o que les diera algún traje especial para eso el muchacho era demasiado terco como para entender que no podía hacerlo. El perro bien sabía qué Finn no iba a arriesgarse a morir solo porque Marceline era su amiga, sino algo más… especial. Finn la quería mucho al igual que quiso a la Dulce Princesa o a la Princesa Flama, pero su relación con estas últimas no rindió muchos frutos por ciertas cosas; Marceline, a pesar de ser la Reina de los Vampiros y tener mil quien sabe cuántos años de edad, debía ser la indicada para su hermanito. Así que, resignado, Jake dejo escapar un suspiro acompañado del aliento congelado de invierno y pregunto:

-¿Estás seguro, viejo?

Finn asintió mirando con ojos suplicantes al perro.

-Es mi mejor amiga.

No muy convencido de la idea Jake acepto el casi suicidio de Finn con la condición de que se atara a su brazo y le mandara una señal cuando quisiera regresar. Finn acepto y después de que haber hecho eso respiro hondo mirando las congeladas aguas frías del lago congelado. No le importaba lo heladas que estuvieran esas aguas, lo único que quería era salvar a Marceline antes de que el agua la matara. No se perdonaría si eso pasara. Y luego de haber tomado una gran bocanada de aire, Finn se lanzo al agua.

**¡Y esta fue la continuación de Amnesia!**

**Bueno, al parecer este no fue el POSIBLE final que les dije que habría en el capitulo pasado, así que pueden hacerse estas dos ideas; o quise dejarlos en suspenso hasta que me diera la gana volver a subir otro capítulo, o… simplemente me dio flojera seguir escribiendo. Y para ser sincera esto esta cincuenta y cincuenta… Si, ya lo se, soy un poco floja para escribir, pero no me culpen a mi, culpen a mis manos que se cansan tanto.**

**En fin, cambiando de tema el siguiente capitulo será el final definitivo de esta historia que por cierto me ha durado más de dos meses.**

**¡SI, ROMPI RECORD!**

**Y muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un Review en el capitulo pasado, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz, chicos, no me había sentido así desde que escribí De Regreso a mi Vida, que desde mi punto de vista ah sido el único fic decente que eh escrito, con una secuela que… no les recomiendo mucho, yo misma se que es un asco… Ya, como sea, eh notado que varias personas se unieron a la familia dejando Review en el capítulo pasado, así que me tomare la molestia de darles la bienvenida a todos.**

**¡Un abrazo psicológico y millones de gracias a…!:**

**SlenderIsHere (Bienvenido, por cierto), KarenDD (chica, bienvenida a la familia), Leidaniah, (tus Reviews siempre serán bienvenidos en mis historias. Y tranquila, antes de hacerme una cuenta aquí yo tampoco tenía idea de como dejar un comentario en las historias que leia) Anita (no tengo idea de quien seas, ¡pero bienvenida tu también a la familia!), Guest (Gracias, quien quiera que seas, ¡Se te adora!) Selene, (Pues al parecer no termine aquí la historia, pero espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ¡Bienvenida seas, sigue dejando Reviews y te adorare más que ayer!) Gus Dark (Bienvenido, chico. Es un honor que te haya gustado como va la cosa a pesar de a penas saber que esto existe, de veras tu comentarios fue uno de los que me sacaron una sonrisa, asi: ****) Y por último, pero no al final, a mis queridísimos, que digo queridísimos, queridisisisisimos fans que ya tienen tiempo siguiéndome. Gracias, Paqs, Poopy, Alecita122, HuHuHuHu y Desconocida.**

**¡LOS AMO A TODOS, CHICOS! Y bueno, esta ha sido la continuación y probablemente el siguiente capitulo si sea el final del fic, así que estense atentos. En fin, los adoro, cuídense muchos, y recuerden alimentar a sus unicornios. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	14. Te recuerdo

**Amnesia.**

**Capitulo 14: Te recuerdo.**

El agua casi congelada del lago resulto un tanto dolorosa para el chico cuando este se lanzo al agua pues cuando su cuerpo estuvo flotando entre el liquido todo su cuerpo sintió como si mil cuchillas lo atravesaran. Sintiendo que los miembros de su cuerpo perdían la movilidad Finn comenzó a mirar a todos lados en su intento por encontrar a Marceline, donde sea que estuviera. La desesperación lo invadió cuando no vio nada, no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo sin respirar ni mucho menos en agua con tan baja temperatura, su piel de humano no soportaría más de cinco minutos estando ahí, y ni siquiera sabía si soportaría no respirar en todo ese tiempo. Rápidamente el muchacho miro hacia abajo, y justo ahí el terror lleno sus ojos.

En el fondo del lago estaba Marceline peleando contra lo que quedaba del Lich, quien ahora no era más que un pobre diablo sin la mitad del rostro, un brazo perdido y las ropas quemadas. Este tipo a pesar de estar medio mutilado al parecer estaba dispuesto a conseguir lo que quería, y si no era así entonces lo último que podría hacer antes de morir era matar a Marceline por haberlo "traicionado" e impedido que sus planes rindieran frutos. Ahora ambos estaban peleando en el fondo del infernal lago congelado corriendo un riesgo mayor de morir, aunque lo dudaba un poco del Lich. Si una explosión no pudo matarlo, mucho menos agua helada.

De repente Finn vio aterrado como el sujeto agarraba a Marceline del cuello y, desafiando la presión del agua, la acostaba en el fondo presionándole con fuerza mientras que de sus ropas quemadas sacaba lo que parecía ser una estaca de madera. La vampiresa miro horrorizada la punta del objeto que sostenía el Lich en la mano, el arma mejor conocida del mundo que podía matar a los vampiros. Ante la clara idea de morir, Abadeer comenzó a moverse desesperada en el agua dejando escapar burbujas de aire de sus labios medio cerrados. Y sin poder contenerse más al ver esa escena Finn se arriesgo a nadar hasta el fondo sintiendo como la pata de Jake se alargaba cuanto más iba acercándose a su destino. Maldijo no poder ir más rápido, pues antes de llegar a la mitad el Lich ya estaba bajando la estaca directamente al corazón de Marceline y el de Finn se detuvo cuando vio que faltaban unos escasos cinco centímetros para que la vida de la Reina de los Vampiros acabara en el fondo de un lago.

Lamentablemente Finn llego tarde.

Para cuando el chico estaba a mitad del camino, la punta de la estaca en la mano del Lich había sido enterrada en el pecho de Marceline provocando que esta gritara liberando varias burbujas de aire al mismo tiempo en que se movía desesperada en el suelo intentando remover la mano del Lich para que el terrible dolor que provocaba la estaca también desapareciera, sin embargo la cosa solo empeoro, pues cuando intento hacer para atrás la mano del Lich este solo empujo más la estaca provocando más dolor en la vampiresa. El corazón de Finn dejo de latir por un momento cuando vio esa escena, el agua fría que le recorría el cuerpo se hizo un tanto más fría y al chico se le olvido que no tenía que respirar, por lo que de su boca, junto con un grito de angustia, también salieron varias burbujas de aire.

-¡MARCELINE!- Grito el humano en medio del agua.

En cuanto grito Finn de repente sintió como algo lo jalaba hacia atrás apartándolo de la escena en el fondo del lago donde, lo último que vio fue el único ojo que le quedaba al Lich mirándolo desde el fondo del lago. Unos instantes después Finn sintió el aire frio de la superficie congelándole de nuevo todo el cuerpo y después sintió como la pata enrollada en su cintura desaparecía seguido de un pequeño impacto contra algo frio que lo hizo volver a la realidad encontrándose con la cara preocupada de su hermano.

-Ay, viejo, que susto me pegaste. Creí que te habías ahogado o…

-¿Jake? ¡Jake, ¿pero qué hiciste?!- Decía el joven, claramente alterado- ¿¡Porque me sacaste, tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer!?

-Lo siento, pero como no sentí que te estabas moviendo pensé que te estabas ahogando.

-¡Viejo, no tienes la menor idea de lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Tengo que regresar, tengo que regresar!

-¡Momentito, jovencito!- Dijo Jake enrollando su pata en el pie del chico antes de que volviera a lanzarse al agua- Entiendo que quieras ayudarla, pero tampoco quiero que te me mueras ahí abajo.

-¡Pero tengo que regresar, Jake! ¡Es urgente!

-¡Te vas a morir si vuelves, entiéndelo, ni tu ni yo hemos nadado en aguas con temperaturas tan bajas!

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! El Lich y Marceline estaban peleando en el fondo del lago cuando yo entre, quise ayudarla pero entonces el Lich saco una estaca y…- Finn hizo una pausa conteniendo las ganas de llorar al recordar la escena en el fondo del lago. Jake estaba temiéndose lo peor

-¿Qué ocurrió, Finn, que viste?

-Marcy…- Logro decir el joven- El Lich la atravesó con una estaca de madera… Marceline se está muriendo.

Jake no supo que decir cuando se entero de eso, ahora entendía por qué tanta desesperación por regresar al agua helada, pero al parecer su hermano ya se había hecho la idea de que para entonces la Reina de los Vampiros ya debía estar muerta y en vez de aprovechar el momento para lanzarse de nuevo al agua Finn puso su frente en el hielo jalándose con fuerza las orejas de su gorro ante la desesperación. Jake no supo si su hermano estaba llorando o simplemente estaba tan frustrado que ya no le parecía una opción entrar de nuevo al lago para hacer lo que –y lo aceptaba- por culpa de Jake, no pudo hacer. Sin embargo, en medio de todo el silencio el perro se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba llorando.

-Lo siento mucho, Finn- Intento consolarlo- Viejo, perdóname, de haber sabido lo que estaba pasando no te hubiera sacado. No sabía que Marcy estaba a punto de morir.

-Querrás decir que ya murió- Dijo una voz que hizo que los sollozos del humano se convirtieran en gruñidos.

A pesar de no tener la mitad de la cara, un brazo y sus ropas quemadas era el mismo monstruo que logro matar a la Reina de los Vampiros.

Nuevamente el Lich estaba de regreso.

-Esperaba más de Marceline Abadeer, pero al parecer todo lo que dicen sobre los vampiros es verdad: todos son un fraude. Y lo gracioso de todo es que siendo tan fuertes, tan poderosos, puedan ser eliminados con algo tan insignificante- Lanzo la estaca al costado de Finn, quien se sentó en el hielo tomando el objeto con manos temblorosas- Parece que el fraude se mata con otro fraude, ¿no creen?

-Voy a matarte…- Susurro Finn, quien presionaba la estaca entre su mano. Sus mechones rubios le cubrían los ojos evitando que el Lich pudiera ver su enojo y ganas de matarlo con la sola mirada- Voy a matarte… Mataste a Marceline y ahora yo… ¡VOY A MATARTE, LICH!

-Finn, hermano, cálmate un poco, no puedes enfrentarlo en este estado porque lo más probable es que también te mate si atacas a lo tonto.

-¡Eso no me importa, este sujeto mato a mi mejor amiga y ahora yo voy a matarlo a él! Y esta vez me asegurare de que por ningún motivo regreses a Ooo- Hablo, desenvainando la espada de su mochila apuntándole al Lich.

-No te comprometas- Dijo Jake.

-De acuerdo, Finn el humano, si quieres morir vengando la muerte de la Reina de los Vampiros yo no tengo porque negártelo. Después de todo es lo mínimo que puedes hacer al no haberla salvado de su muerte súbita.

-¡CALLATE!- Grito Finn, quien no lo soporto más y se levanto del hielo corriendo directamente hacía el Lich aun chorreando agua por todos lados.

Sabiendo que estaba en desventaja lo primero que al Lich se le ocurrió hacer fue lanzar varias llamas verdes por todos lados con el único brazo que le quedaba en su intento por hacer que Finn callera al agua o bloquearle el camino para atacarlo de repente y así matarlo, pero al parecer el que le faltara un ojo afecto un poco su puntería ya que las llamas verdes a penas si le pasaban de roce a Finn, quien no paraba a de correr a pesar del grado en el que peligraba. Con sus poderes mentales logro que un muro de hielo se levantara frente al héroe bloqueándole así el camino, sin embargo, el Lich se sorprendió cuando de repente volvió a aparecer el humano montado en lo que parecía ser una mano amarilla gigante. La pared de hielo, por otra parte, de pronto se partió en pedazos por otra mano como la anterior y un par de los enormes pedazos de hielo salieron volando directamente hacía él logrando golpearlo y despedazándose en el impacto. Y para cuando el sujeto quiso levantarse sintió como algo se incrustaba en su espalda y luego salía para después ser levantado por la misma mano gigante amarilla que destruyo su pared de hielo. Ahí se dio cuenta de que se trataban de las manos del perro mágico de Finn, quien iba acercándose en el aire montado todavía en la agrandada mano de Jake, quien se aseguraba de estrujarlo con fuerza entre sus peludos dedos.

-No sé qué carajos hare contigo, pero te prometo que te encerrare por toda la eternidad en una prisión de ámbar en el Dulce Reino, y si eso no funciona voy a matarte cueste lo que cueste no importa si muero- Le escupió Finn en la cara, amenazándolo con la punta de su espada.

-Muy valiente, Finn el humano. Pero hagas lo que hagas, incluso si me matas, en tu consciencia siempre estará atormentándote la muerte de una amiga a la que no pudiste salvar- Contraataco Lich, riéndose de la desgracia del joven- Si me matas al menos moriré sabiendo que pude hacerte un daño que te dejara marcado el resto de tu vida, y espera a que se entere Hunson Abadeer– La endemoniada risa del Lich lleno todo el lago-; la Nocheosfera entera se vendrá encima de ti como un ejército de abejas asesinas.

-¡YA CALLATE, LICH!- Grito, levantando su espada para luego bajarla teniendo en mente acabar con lo que quedaba del rostro deforme del tipo. Y cuando el arma ya estaba a punto de impactar el Lich de repente desapareció y el filo se incrusto en uno de los dedos de Jake, quien soltó un grito y dejo caer a Finn cuando hizo que sus manos regresaran a su tamaño normal para revisar el daño.

Debido a la alta distancia en la que se encontraba Finn cuando estaba en la pata de Jake, cuando el joven impacto en el hielo este no resistió y se deshizo, lo que provoco que Finn volviera a sumergirse en la infernal agua congelada del lago. Una vez más el muchacho se sintió inmóvil en medio del frio y adolorido por el golpe que se dio antes de entrar al agua y después. Entonces haciendo esfuerzo por ignorar cualquier sensación de dolor Finn asomo su cabeza por encima del agua respirando una enorme bocanada de aire –el cual no lo ayudo mucho, pues solo hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo bajara más- para luego nadar hasta una orilla de la superficie de hielo recargándose en esta, temblando con los dientes tiritando de frio y los ojos cerrados al no soportar el aire helado de invierno, incluso el humo helado que salía de su boca se hacía presente con cualquier salida de aire.

-¡Finn!- Grito a lo lejos Jake, quien iba acercándose corriendo a donde su hermano.

-¡Silencio, perro!- Exclamo el Lich lanzándole una llama verde a Jake, quien termino estrellando su barbilla en el hielo con algo que parecía ser una cuerda luminosa que le tenía atrapados los brazos y pies.

-J-Jake…- Murmuro Finn viendo como su hermano estaba inconsciente, atado con lo que acababa de lanzarle el Lich.

-Es lo que se ha predicho, Finn el humano. Es lo que está escrito y así debe de ser narrado, y es así como la vida de todas las criaturas también debe de seguir el ritmo que debe llevar en esta tierra. La muerte llega de improvisto y siempre de la manera que menos se espera, no importa cuánto hayas vivido ni quien seas. Todo el mundo va a tener una sola cosa en común: la muerte.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Marceline, por ejemplo, vivió más de mil años y fue durante mucho tiempo la Reina de los Vampiros, una chica que sufrió en una guerra y sobrevivió como si el destino la hubiera escogido a ella y solo a ella para conservar los recuerdos de un mundo sumido en la desgracia de la guerra… Sin embargo, ella ahora se está disolviendo en el fondo de este lago entre un millón de mentes, recuerdos y vidas pasadas luego de que en cierta forma, logre matarla… ¡A estas alturas ella no sabe quién es en ese camino que nosotros conocemos como el final de la vida! Su alma esta a por llegar al Mundo de los Muertos donde se encontrara con La Muerte, y todo el mundo sabe que una vez que llegas a esas tierras tu alma estará atrapado por lo siglos de los siglos…

Finn estaba perplejo ante las palabras del Lich. Estaba claro que le gustaba manipular las mentes de los demás de diferentes maneras, y lo único que hacía en ese momento era hacer que Finn permaneciera en el agua hasta que sus piernas no pudieran responder a causa del frio.

-Entonces, ¿qué sucederá…? A estas alturas, ella ya no está en ninguna parte… No está viva, pero tampoco está muerta. Su cuerpo no ha desaparecido como lo es común en los vampiros en el momento de morir, y eso se debe a que ella también era mitad demonio... En pocas palabras, a estas alturas Marceline Abadeer… ahora no es más que un recipiente carente de existencia.

Finn gruño cuando escucho esas palabras salir de la boca del sujeto.

-¡Larga vida a la Reina!- Exclamo, acabando por fin con la paciencia del muchacho.

Con un grito, el humano se levanto del agua volviendo a empuñar su espada olvidándose de que unos momentos atrás se estaba congelando. Ahora ardía de coraje y solo podría calmarse cuando viera al Lich suplicando por piedad y arrepintiéndose de haber matado a la Reina de los Vampiros. Sabía que por culpa del Lich miles de vidas se habían perdido, pero ahora que había matado a una persona tan importante para él Finn se aseguraría de que esas desgracias no se repitieran en otras personas el mismo dolor que él sentía.

….

Mientras tanto, en el fondo del lago el cuerpo sin vida de Marceline Abadeer permanecía inmóvil en el agua fría mientras en la superficie se libraba una colosal batalla entre Finn y el Lich. En su pecho aun se podía ver el enorme agujero que la estaca había dejado cuando quien la mato estuvo convencido de que estaba oficialmente muerta. Su cuerpo no se había hecho polvo como era costumbre de los vampiros cuando morían gracias a que era vampiro y demonio al mismo tiempo, por lo que en cierto modo era, tal y como lo que le dijo el Lich a Finn, solo un recipiente carente de existencia, sin vida, abandonado en el fondo de un lago congelado. Todo se había acabado para ella en esos momentos, pero antes de morir por lo menos lo hizo sabiendo que hizo un intento por proteger a sus amigos y de pedirle perdón a Finn por algo que ella misma sabía que pasaría.

Su alma en esos momentos estaba viajando al Mundo de los Muertos, y estaba a punto de llegar…

Marceline se inclino de golpe hacía adelante con un grito tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, respirando aceleradamente y mirando a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo, pero al parecer nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor pareció haberle preocupado o asustado, solo intrigado.

-¿En donde…? ¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto mientras daba otra vuelta alrededor del lugar.

A su alrededor había unas especies de montañas luminosas, un rio, árboles secos, cráneos de animales y al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en lo que muchos conocían como un jardín zen, que era prácticamente un jardín de arena que se rastrillaba formando ciertas figuras, y definitivamente a quien sea que le perteneciera ese jardín no le gustaría que estuviera ahí. En fin, de igual modo podía volver a ser rastrillado o ella misma podía rastrillarlo en el caso de que el dueño no quisiera hacerlo. Se levanto de la arena sacudiéndose las ropas y empezó a llamar a los chicos.

-¿Finn?- Llamo a la nada haciendo eco en el paisaje- ¡Finn!... ¿¡Pulgoso!?... ¿En donde están todos?

Al no recibir respuesta Marceline se atrevió a caminar entre la arena en dirección al rio dejando un camino de huellas que estropeaban las figuras rastrilladas en el suelo. Se arrodillo en la orilla para hacer el intento de mirar su reflejo en el agua, aunque sabía que sería un intento en vano al ser de naturaleza vampírica, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando de repente en al agua apareció su rostro reflejado en el agua. Le pareció muy raro porque hasta donde sabía los vampiros no podían ver su propio reflejo por quien sabe cuántas cosas, sin embargo no le tomo mucha importancia y unió sus dos manos introduciéndolas en el rio para luego sacarlas con una buena cantidad de agua entre sus manos. Por alguna razón su garganta se sentía seca y le vendría bien una buena tomada de agua, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarla, una voz la interrumpió.

-Si bebes de esa agua te aseguro que en verdad no recordaras ni como caminar.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah, si eres el granjero mal nutrido que vi el otro día en la enfermería del castillo! Oye, viejo, no es que me moleste pero aun no han pasado los diez días que dijiste que nos darías.

-Sí, de eso estoy consciente.

-Como sea- Dijo dejando caer el agua de sus manos para luego ponerse en pie-, ¿vas a decirme que es este lugar tan extraño o qué?

-¿Es en serio, no tienes idea de en donde estas?- Pregunto anonadado la Muerte- Cualquier triste alma sabría en donde está.

-¿Tengo que repetírselo a todo el mundo? ¡Tengo amnesia, papi, entiéndelo! Un poco de ayuda no me vendría nada mal.

-Escucha, Marceline, no sé como vayas a reaccionar con esto pero hace exactamente veinticinco minutos estabas peleando contra la mayor amenaza de la Tierra de Ooo conocida como el Lich- Marceline escuchaba atentamente-,… una pelea en la cual tu perdiste.

Los ojos de la vampiresa se abrieron como platos cuando escucho eso.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Perdiste. El Lich te gano… Estas muerta, Marceline.

Las palabras de la Muerte le cayeron como balde de agua fría a la vampiresa, quien al no creérselo y mero por reflejo llevo su mano lentamente hacia arriba y toco su pecho llevándose la no muy grata sorpresa de que ahí había un pequeño agujero, justo en la zona donde se encontraba su corazón, y únicamente eso fue lo que necesito para saber que la Muerte no estaba mintiéndole. Pero si estaba muerta, eso significaba que su alma aun pertenecía al Mundo de los Muertos, que el Lich seguía en pie, que Finn probablemente también moriría y que toda la Tierra de Ooo terminaría sumida en las garras del Lich…. Y todo por su culpa.

-Muerte, tengo que regresar a Ooo- Dijo de golpe.

-Eso no será posible. Las leyes de la vida son claras, y yo solo sigo sus órdenes llevándome las almas que encuentran el final de su camino.

-¡A mí me importan un carajo las leyes de la vida! Yo tengo que regresar a Ooo a salvar a mis amigos.

-Eh dicho que no es posible.

-¡Oh, por favor! Mira, no sé si tengas rencores conmigo por algo por algo que te hice en el pasado, pero olvidémonos una sola vez de esos desastres y hagámonos un favor, ¿te parece?

-Yo no eh tenido la culpa de que hayas muerto, y tampoco te perdonare por todas las almas que le arrebataste al Mundo de los Muertos.

-Viejo, por favor, te conseguiré almas nuevas si dejas que regrese a patearle el trasero al Lich.

-Si te regreso a la vida solo para eso debes de tener en cuenta de que tu intento será en vano. Ser la Muerte tiene sus ventajas, ¿sabes? También soy capaz de ver el futuro, y veo en el futuro en el que te concedo lo que pides que las cosas no te saldrán como esperabas.

-¡Ay, esto no puede ser!- Exclamo Marceline casi arrancándose el cabello por la desesperación. Ya un poco más calmada, la joven se sentó a la sombra del árbol seco del jardín y siguió hablando-: Mi amnesia me ha causado demasiados problemas en solo cuatro días, ¿sabes?... Cuando desperté no reconocía a nadie y creo que estaba asustada. Pensé que Finn y los chicos querían hacerme algo, pero ellos solo estaban preocupados por mí,… y yo eche todo a perder… Nunca espere que pasara. Es mi culpa que el Lich este a un paso de que la Tierra de Ooo sea suya, que Finn y los demás posiblemente mueran, e incluso soy la culpable de mi propia muerte. Estoy segura de que quien hable de mi en algún futuro, si es que llega a haberlo, pensaran que el nombre de Marceline Abadeer perteneció a la traidora más grande que el mundo o el Universo hayan conocido- Con la manga de su saco se limpio unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir- Ya no te insistiré más, Muerte… Creo que eh aprendido la lección.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, niña?- Pregunto de golpe- ¿De qué lección estás hablando? Jamás dije que tenías que aprender una lección, solo eres tú lamentándote de algo que pasó y no puedes borrar regresando a tu vida.

La joven bajo la mirada a sus pies, avergonzada de sí misma.

La Muerte tenía razón, ya nada se podía hacer para borrar su error.

-Pero, viéndolo en otro sentido, aun te quedan algunos días del tiempo que te di para que recuperaras tu memoria.

-¿Y eso qué? De nada sirve ahora.

-Sí, eso lo sé, solo quería que supieras que lo más preciado en el mundo para cualquier persona son sus recuerdos, y cada recuerdo tiene un valor lo bastante aproximado al de una vida, casi parecido.

-Genial, ahora me estás hablando con acertijos.

-Lo que intento hacer que entiendas, Marceline, es que quiero que hagamos un intercambio- Los ojos de la vampiresa se posaron impresionados sobre los de la Muerte- Si tanto deseas arreglar tu error, esta es tu oportunidad… Dame uno, uno solo de tus más preciados recuerdos, y los errores que cometiste en estos días no serán más que polvo en tu mente y en la de tus conocidos.

-Como se que no es otro de tus trucos baratos.

-Soy la Muerte. No engaño, ni me gusta ser engañado.

Marceline lo medito un rato. Solo debía entregarle uno solo de los pocos recuerdos que tenía y le quedaban de sus días con amnesia pero… ¿Cuál?

Entonces un rayo de luz ilumino su cabeza.

-Ya sé que recuerdos quiero darte- Dijo Marceline.

Pidiéndole a la Muerte que se acercara, Marceline puso su boca en la oreja del cráneo del amo y señor de los muertos susurrándole algo que le hizo sonreír.

-Eso aumenta la oferta. Muy bien, Marceline, ¿qué quieres a cambio de eso?

-Uno, que le patees el trasero al Lich porque es obvio que nadie puede contra este saco de mierda.

-Muy bien.

-Dos, quiero que la Tierra de Ooo jamás vuelva a saber nada del Lich por el resto de la eternidad. Enciérralo en algo o mándalo a un pozo sin fondo, que se yo.

-Entendido. ¿Y tu última petición?

-Mi última petición…- Repitio ella pensando muy bien en lo que pediría. Era su última petición y tenía que ser inteligente- Mi última petición es que me dejes volver al mundo de los vivos con mi memoria intacta a excepción de esos cuatro recuerdos que te dije que eliminarías más todo lo que está pasando ahora.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la Muerte.

-Es un trato, entonces.

Y dicho eso, su cráneo se sacudió varias veces y una luz blanca ilumino toda la escena.

….

En el lago las cosas se estaban poniendo feas para el joven humano.

Varias veces Finn había sido lanzado al agua al igual que el Lich, pero por más que el héroe lo golpeara, lanzara al mar o lo atravesara con su espada el Lich seguía de pie y atacando. A los ojos de Finn su enemigo numeró uno se había vuelto más fuerte en todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido en la otra dimensión con el gran Prismo, tal vez aprendiendo nuevas técnicas al no tener nada que hacer en esa dimensión desconocida, y vaya que le había funcionado porque Finn no tenía ni idea de donde estaba sacando la fuerza de voluntad para seguir de pie con tanto daño. Había sido lanzado tantas veces al agua que podía jurar que ya le había pegado una neumonía nivel infierno, sus dedos estaban tan helados que apenas le era posible tomar el mango de la espada sin que toda el arma temblara junto con su cuerpo, en donde claramente se podían ver unas cuantas heridas graves y moretones.

Ahora Finn y el Lich permanecían a una larga distancia el uno del otro con la diferencia de cansancio claramente notable, pues Finn estaba encorvado y respiraba agitadamente, pero por el otro lado, el único daño que el Lich tenía era el daño que provoco en él la explosión del cañón de la Dulce Princesa, pero aparte de eso nada. El chico aun seguía errabundo por lo que le hicieron a Marceline y se había dispuesto a no dejar de pelear hasta que lograra vengar su muerte, cosa que no le estaba funcionando del todo bien al chico, quien parecía que en cualquier momento caería al hielo y el Lich conseguiría hacer lo que desde un principio tuvo planeado hacer.

-Ríndete ya, humano. Sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mí por más que intentes convencerte de que si.

-No… Marceline, ella…

-Ella ya está muerta. Además no le encuentro ningún sentido a que sigas peleando por eso, digo… después de todo fue ella quien se lo busco. Ella fue la única culpable de que ahora este enterrada en el fondo del lago al haber cometido el error de aceptar mi oferta.

-¡Eso es porque la engañaste!- Bramó Finn- ¡Le mentiste para que tus planes funcionaran, porque la amenazaste con matarnos y porque ella no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar! Ella era una persona noble, no te atrevas a culparla de nada.

-Niega todo lo que quieras, chamaco perro, pero negándolo no conseguirás que la verdad se haga mentira ¿Y porque decir que era una persona noble si tarde o temprano ella y el Señor de la Oscuridad tomarían esta tierra como suya?

-Créeme que eso no iba a pasar de ningún modo- Dijo alguien detrás de ambos. En cuanto volteo, el Lich abrió asombrado el único ojo que le quedaba cuando vio a quien estaba parado en su presencia, a diferencia de Finn, quien solo se preguntaba que hacía la Muerte en esos momentos.

¿Vendría por él?... No, ese sujeto sería incapaz de presentarse para llevarse su alma en persona.

A menos que…

-Lich- Dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Muerte- Dijo de igual forma- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, no tienes un jardín de arena que decorar?- Agrego riéndose a carcajadas, pero la Muerte ni se inmuto.

-Seré breve, Lich, no me gusta que desobedezcan mis órdenes, mucho menos alguien como tú. Se me está ofreciendo una jugosa oferta a cambio de llevarme tú alma al Mundo de los Muertos y asegurarme de que no vuelvas a salir jamás. Y cuando digo que es una jugosa oferta, es porque en verdad la quiero.

El Lich soltó un par de carcajadas más.

-Parece que el mundo se ha vuelto loco. La Muerte se toma la molestia de venir al mundo de los vivos para decirme que se llevara mi alma- Se rió entre dientes- Pero que buen sentido del humor tienes. Pero ya, ¿quién fue el ingrato que te convenció de semejante estupidez?

-Alguien que te tiene cierto rencor. Tal vez la conozcas, de hecho estuvo aquí hace como media hora… Marceline Abadeer,… ¿la recuerdas?

La mención de su vampiresa hizo que Finn se interesara más en la conversación. Eso significaba que había hablando con la Muerte en el Mundo de los Muertos para derrotar al Lich enviando a uno de los seres más poderosos que existían en el Universo. Pero dijo que fue una oferta, ¿qué clase de oferta?

-¡Ah, sí, la hija de Hunson Abadeer! Ay, Muerte, no puedo creer que esa niña te haya convencido de venir a hacer esto.

-Yo tampoco. Pero me conviene hacerlo- Seguido de decir eso llevo una mano a su bolsa de piel, la cual al abrirse libero algo que parecían ser lamentos de almas. Introdujo su mano en la fantasmagórica bolsa y un segundo después una gran cuchilla de metal arqueada se asomo por encima seguido de un enorme mango de madera negro con punta de plata; era el arma que caracterizaba a la Muerte, la oz.

-No me digas que quieres pelear conmigo- No se escucho nada. La decisión era clara- Como quieras. Luego terminaremos lo que empezamos, héroe de pacotilla... ¡Muy bien, Muerte, estoy listo para…!

Ni tiempo tuvo el Lich de reaccionar cuando de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que hizo que retrocediera unos cuatro metros a distancia de su nuevo oponente, el cual permanecía con el codo todavía en alto. Impresionado de la velocidad del sujeto, el Lich no pudo evitar enojarse ante ese descuido tan idiota de su parte y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue levantar en el aire dos pedazos del hielo que él y Finn habían destruido durante su batalla y mandarlos directamente a atacar a la Muerte, quien con una sola tronada de dedos hizo que el hielo se derritiera cuando de la nada una llamarada de fuego los aprisiono. El Lich entonces volvió a atacar, esta vez transportándose en un parpadeo frente a los ojos del otro con su puño cerrado envuelto en llamas verdes el cual lanzo contra el rostro de la Muerte, quien antes de ser golpeado por el Lich se agacho para luego patear el único brazo que le quedaba al sujeto, quien lanzo un grito de dolor cuando su brazo sufrió ese impacto dándole oportunidad a la Muerte de patearlo en lo que quedaba de su quijada mandándolo a volar varios metros sobre el nivel del suelo. Ahí la Muerte vio su oportunidad de mandar al Lich al Mundo de los Muertos, pero antes de hacerlo vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

El cuerpo del sujeto estaba suspendido en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y el ojo cerrado, como si estuviera meditando y, al mismo tiempo hablando haciéndole ver a la Muerte que estaba intentando conjurar algo. Fue entonces que de repente el hielo en el que estaba parado aprisionaba sus pies sin dejar de subir hasta alcanzar su cintura, pero aun así sin detenerse. Logro liberarse rompiendo el hielo con su oz, pero al dar otro paso el hielo volvió a aprisionarle los pies provocando el fastidio del amo del Mundo de los Muertos, y claro, él también sabía jugar el mismo juego del Lich. Era la mismísima Muerte después de todo, no había poder ni alma que él no pudiera obtener aun así tuviera que pelear por toda la eternidad.

Le dio un par de giros a la oz y antes de quedar completamente atrapado en el hielo que seguía subiendo por su cuerpo, hizo que la punta del mango de su arma en el hielo haciendo que un resplandor rojo viajara en hilera hacia el frente e ir hacia arriba una vez que el resplandor estuvo debajo del Lich causando en este un gran impacto que lo hizo desconcentrarse liberando a la Muerte, cayendo de nuevo al hielo que, a causa de su agrietamiento, no soporto el peso del Lich y este término hundiéndose en el agua helada. Sin embargo, del agujero que acababa de ser creado se levanto un enorme chorro de agua empapando tanto a Finn como a la Muerte con el agua congelada.

-Ay, no de nuevo- Comento Finn cuando volvió a ser empapado.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Muerte!- Bramó el Lich saliendo del agua- No soportare un segundo más de este juego de niños, así que regresa a la mazmorra de muertos vivientes del que dices decirte gobernante.

-Pues de aquí no me voy hasta cumplir con mi parte del trato. Tu alma se irá conmigo al Mundo de los Muertos lo quieras o no.

Harto de todo eso, el Lich no lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a lanzar bolas de fuego verde por todos lados, pero la velocidad de la Muerte lo supero por mucho y, cuando menos lo pensó, tenía el pie del Señor de la Tierra de los Muertos en su cuello y la punta de su oz peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Hizo un intento por levantarse, pero la Muerte fue más lista y uso el mismo movimiento que él utilizo unos momentos atrás para inmovilizarlo con hielo, pero a diferencia de lo que el Lich hizo, su atacante se aseguro de cubrir por completo su brazo y sus dos piernas.

Ahora si el Lich estaba atrapado.

-Eso fue fácil- Dijo la Muerte preparado para cortarle el cuello al sujeto, sin embargo este mismo lo interrumpió con un grito.

-¡ESPERA!- El filo de la hoja quedo a escasos centímetros de lo que quedaba de su cuello- Muerte, escucha, tú y yo tenemos un gran poder. Me equivoque al subestimarte, tienes una poder sobrenatural, eres la Muerte, y en mi opinión personal, mucho más poderoso que Hunson Abadeer o cualquiera que se atreva a desafiarte. Podemos tomar a Ooo en nuestras manos y ser los jefes supremos, tu obtendrías todas las almas que quisieras y yo disfrutaría ver todo el continente arrastrándose a nuestros pies, pidiendo piedad, rogándonos porque no los matemos… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

El amo de los muertos pareció considerarlo un momento, lo dicho sonaba tentador y no lo negaba. Sus botas café siguieron posadas en el cuello del Lich durante unos momentos en los cuales considero la oferta, y Finn que había logrado escuchar un poco de la conversación estaba preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Ese lunático seguramente tenía una trampa tendida al igual que lo hizo con Marceline porque Finn sabía de sobra que alguien como el Señor de los Muertos no era capaz de negarse a algo que tuviera que ver con la posibilidad de obtener las almas que quisiera, y si eso llegaba a hacerse las cosas irían de mal en peor.

Pero de un momento a otro, todo cambio,

-No, gracias.

-¡Espera,… ¿qué?!

-Charlaremos después.

Entonces le corto el cuello.

Al momento en que la cabeza del Lich fue separada de su cuerpo todo se convirtió en un humo negruzco que se elevo por el aire lentamente y debido a esto la masa de energía que rodeo a Jake durante todo ese tiempo desapareció, permitiéndole al perro moverse, algo confundido y preguntándose qué había pasado. Y para procurar que no se volviera a saber nada de ese tipo en lo que restaba de la eternidad el Señor de los Muertos saco un frasco de su bolsa de piel café, y en el momento en que lo destapo los restos del Lich automáticamente se introdujeron en el frasco. Una vez cerrado, el interior de este comenzó resplandecer con una luz verde que constantemente parpadeaba mientras las cenizas del alma del Lich revoloteaban en el cristal intentando encontrar una manera de salir. Tomándole poca importancia La Muerte abrió su bolsa una vez más dejando caer el frasco y aprovechando también de meter su oz, la cual –sorpresivamente- entro sin ningún problema, a excepción de que al final la cuchilla no podía entrar, pero de igual modo lograron hacerlo.

-Bueno, mi trabajo aquí termino- Concluyo la Muerte como si nada de interés hubiera pasado.

-¡Oye, espera!- Exclamo Finn acercándose en dirección al tipo del sombrero, quien pacientemente se volteo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Finn? ¿Volviste a matar la planta de la Dulce Princesa otra vez?

-No, quiero saber que va a pasar con el Lich ahora que lo mataste.

-Mira, en primer lugar no tengo idea de que voy a hacer con el alma de este pobre diablo. En segunda, no lo mate, simplemente lo encerré en un frasquito sin chiste por… digamos… hasta el fin de sus días.

-Sigue vivo, entonces- La Muerte asintió- ¡Pero es el Lich, y tú eres la Muerte! Debes deshacerte de él, nunca se sabe cuándo o como pueda regresar, ¡ese sujeto es imparable! Casi destruye el Dulce Reino, por poco me mata a mí y a Jake, estuvo a un pelo de gato de conseguir destruir la vida y…- Hizo un breve pausa al recordar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Lo había olvidado y ahora al recordarlo le dolía mucho más-… y también mato a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Hablas de Marceline?- Finn asintió- Curiosamente fue ella quien me dijo que viniera a darle una patada en el trasero al Lich. No sé como lo hace, pero logro volver a convencerme.

-¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Está bien, sufrió mucho cuando la mataron? ¿Dejo algún mensaje?- Preguntaba un desesperado Finn.

-No lo sé. Pregúntale a ella- Dijo señalando un punto detrás de Finn.

El muchacho volteo a donde señalaba el dedo de la Muerte encontrándose con la escena más rara e impresionante que en su vida pudo haber visto. Justo en esos momentos de uno de los agujeros que se habían hecho en el lago una mano de mujer emergía del agua, luego otra igual a la primera se apoyó en la orilla. Finn no le quitaba los ojos de encima a esa escena. No, no podía ser lo que él creía. Sería lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida si lo fuera. Empezó dando pasos chicos a donde tenía lugar lo ocurrido con los ojos fijos en el agujero del hielo y, cuando menos lo pensó, del agua primero emergió una larga cabellera negra y, junto con ella el cuerpo de alguien que se dejo caer en el hielo frio mientras chorreaba agua por todos lados. Finn acelero un poco el paso sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo, ni siquiera creía que fuera verdad, pero cuando la persona que había salido del fondo del agua se dio la vuelta mirando al cielo, y él se dio cuenta de que en efecto se trataba de su –hasta donde él creía- fallecida amiga Marceline Abadeer.

Sin poder creérselo, el muchacho se detuvo en seco unos instantes para comprobar que no se trataba de un espejismo o alucinación, y al comprobar que no lo era, fue acercándose a paso más acelerado al frente.

-¿Marceline?... ¿Marcy?- Repetía el anonadado chico, quien una vez convencido de que se trataba de su queridísima vampiresa, no dudo en correr hacía ella- No puede ser… ¡Marceline! ¡Marceline!... ¡Marceline!

Cuando escucho su nombre al principio la chica se sintió confundida, pero cuando vio quien venía corriendo en medio del hielo hacía ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Hola, Fi...-Ni tiempo tuvo de terminar su frase cuando de repente el chico se le fue encima en un gran abrazo tomando de sorpresa a la joven. Estuvo a punto de preguntar el porqué de ese gesto cuando se percato de que el muchacho estaba… ¿llorando? Si, Finn estaba llorando pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué lloras, Finn?- Le pregunto. Y él entre lágrimas le respondió:

-Es que estoy tan feliz de verte, Marcy- Decía abrazando con más fuerza a la vampiresa- Creí que jamás te volvería ver. No sabes lo mucho que me preocupe.

-No entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Finn se separo de ella un poco mientras secaba sus lágrimas y al mismo tiempo preguntaba.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Lo último que recuerdo fue que tú, yo y tu perro pulguiento estábamos peleando con un Golem de nieve en una montaña buscando una flor de quien sabe que para la princesita nerd.

-¿Qué dices?- Dijo el muchacho completamente asombrado por lo que Marceline acababa de decir.

¡Pero si eso había pasado hace días!

-Sí, nada más que no me acuerdo de haberme hundido en el fondo de un lago ¿Me caí o algo parecido?

-¿Qué esta…? ¡Oye, Muerte…!- Finn estaba a punto de exigir una explicación para eso, pero para cuando volteo, la Muerte había desaparecido de la nada dejando a Finn con la duda de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces recordó que, antes de todo eso, había mencionado que había hecho un jugoso trato con Marceline, lo que podría explicar la razón de que ella estuviera ahí en esos momentos.

-¿Pasa algo, Finn?- Pregunto ella al ver la cara de sorpresa del humano, quien todavía confundido volteo a verla- ¿Finn? Oye, ya me estas preocupando, humano.

El muchacho solo se le quedo mirando un largo rato mientras por su cabeza pasaban un montón de teorías de porque, de un instante a otro, Marceline había olvidado los cuatro días en los que intento recuperar su memoria a causa de un golpe en la cabeza que la dejo con un estado grave de amnesia y regresado a el mismo día en que ocurrió el accidente, pero al parecer ella no recordaba que se había caído de la montaña. Y eso significaba que, muy probablemente, todos sus recuerdos por fin habían vuelto a su memoria a excepción de los últimos cuatro días en los que había olvidado todo.

Con cuidado el chico coloco una de sus manos en el rostro de Marceline haciendo que esta diera un pequeño salto para atrás al sentir el tacto de aun fría piel del chico con su rostro todavía más frio de lo habitual. Justo en ese momento ella quiso decir algo, pero fue callada cuando de repente Finn estampo sus labios contra los suyos en lo que al parecer era un beso.

Al principio Marceline se sintió confundida, asombrada e impresionada por lo que Finn estaba haciendo. La estaba besando, a ella, a la Reina de los Vampiros, a su mejor amiga, y ella estaba tan impresionada que ni siquiera sabía que hacer porque siempre que había pensado en un beso con Finn y ella imaginaba que sería ella quien diera el primer paso, no el tímido aventurero rubio de ojos azules que muchas veces subestimo, y solo en broma, pero al parecer las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado. La cabeza de Marceline era un torbellino, pero un segundo después dejo que todo pasara y se relajo, correspondiéndole el beso al humano.

Le gustaba, de verdad les estaba gustando ese beso. Ni Finn ni Marceline alguna vez llegaron a imaginarse que algo como eso llegaría a pasar entre ellos porque, durante mucho tiempo su relación fue de amistad, nunca llego a nada más hasta que Finn empezó a tener sentimientos por la vampiresa, quien no negaba que el héroe también estaba empezando a gustarle desde que cumplió los dieciocho años, misma edad que ella tenía en apariencia física. Pero en resumen, lo que los dos sentían con ese beso era lo que desde hace tiempo habían estado esperando, mucho antes del accidente y después de este. Finn, sin embargo, jamás se imagino que besar a la Reina de los Vampiros se sintiera tan bien, algo que nunca había sentido al besar a la Dulce Princesa o a la Princesa Flama. Podría decir que ese era el primer beso "normal" que había tenido. Miles de sensaciones nuevas lo atacaron en esos momentos, pero entre ese montón de nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos una cosa le había quedado a los dos, una sola palabra resumía sus sentimientos, su preocupación, su cariño hacía el otro:

Amor.

-Marceline… Me gustas. Me gustas mucho- Dijo el chico una vez que ambos se separaron.

-Tú también me gustas mucho, Finn.

-¿D-de veras?- Ella asintió sonriéndole ligeramente- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, Marcy.

-Este… ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?- Escucharon la voz de Jake detrás de ellos, lo cual provoco que ambos abrieran los ojos como platos y sus mejillas tomaran un rubor rojo cuando se dieron cuenta de que el extrañado perro había visto toda la escena.

-¡Jake! Hola, viejo, creí que todavía seguías inconsciente por lo del rayo del Lich.

-No, no estoy inconsciente y… ¡Wow!- Exclamo el can cuando se percato de que Marceline estaba ahí y no en el fondo del lago muriéndose como había dicho Finn- Marcy… ¿qué no estabas muerta?

-¿Perdón?

-¡Hablaremos de eso después! Jake, llama a la Dulce Princesa, que vaya a la Casa del Árbol para que vea a Marceline. Hay muchas cosas que explicarle.

-Como tu digas,… picaron- Dijo el can subiendo y bajando las cejas, provocando un sonrojo en Finn. Después de eso Jake no lo dejaría en paz en todo el santo día.

Pero como fuera, de una u otra forma, había valido la pena.

….

Luego de haber llegado a la casa Finn se encargo de ir por un par de sabanas mientras Marceline se sentaba frente a la chimenea para calmar el frio provocado por haber estado largo rato en la infernal agua helada del lago, también se había tomado la molestia de servirle una taza de té caliente para liberarse de todas las barbaridades que habían pasado en los últimos días. El humano no podría estar más feliz sabiendo que su querida vampiresa ahora estaba de vuelta con ellos, un poco confundida por haber aparecido de la nada en el fondo del lago, según ella, pero al fin al cabo estaba ahí con él, a su lado.

Finn sufrió mucho cuando la vio en el fondo del agua muriéndose con la estaca clavada en el corazón, y casi le dieron ganas de matar a Jake cometido semejante estupidez, pero toda la furia que sintió hacía su hermano desapareció en el acto cuando la vio salir de la helada agua, temblando de frio y subiéndose a la superficie para apartarse de la tan helada agua.

Pero en fin, no podría estar más feliz de verla viva.

-Marceline- Le llamo. Ella se volteo, todavía con su taza de té en manos.

-¿Si?

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada de todo lo que ha pasado?

-No. Y créeme que no me voy a molestar en ir a averiguarlo- Dijo para después darle un sorbo más a su taza de glorioso té caliente.

-¿Segura? Podría ser importante o interesante.

-Por el momento no me importa ni me interesa nada de lo que me haya pasado, lo único que quiero es relajarme y disfrutar de la temporada de invierno antes de que la condenada primavera llegue.

-Ay, Marcy… ¡Ven aquí!- Exclamo el chico, atrayendo suavemente a la vampiresa par después besarla tiernamente en los labios, gesto que ella correspondió- Te amo, Marceline.

-Y yo a ti, Finn. Y yo a ti.

En verdad le preocupaba poco saber porque despertó en el fondo de un lago congelado, únicamente quería olvidarse de cualquier preocupación que se le viniera a la cabeza. Quería disfrutar de ese momento a solas con Finn, de esa maravillosa sensación de estar el uno al lado del otro sin nada que pudiera molestarlos. Finn, por su parte, estaba un poco angustiado por lo que le había pasado a la Marceline con amnesia con la que paso los últimos cuatro días, ¿Qué le habrían pasado a esos recuerdos? Seguramente no lo sabría hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero por el momento tenía que disfrutar estar a su lado. Al lado de su reina, Marceline Abadeer.

Y la Muerte, por su parte, estaba satisfecha mirando uno de los tesoros más preciados de una persona multiplicados por cuatro. No fueron solo recuerdos los que se le dieron, fueron los días de una vida, que a diferencia de un solo recuerdo, contenían muchos, cientos de ellos, de poca importancia pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo.

Cuatro burbujas flotantes que contenían los cuatro peores días que la Reina de los Vampiros en toda su eternidad hubiera vivido, porque Marceline Abadeer no solo le entrego cuatro días cualquiera. Tenía que admitir que la chica resulto lo suficientemente inteligente para que su negociación con la Muerte pudiera valer la pena, pues a cambio de regresarla a la vida e impedir que el Lich regresara a la Tierra de Ooo resguardándolo en su bolsa sin fondo –de la que sin duda encontraría la manera de salir- ella le entrego los cuatro días en los que la atormento el peor trastorno que alguien pudiera experimentar en su vida, una no-enfermedad que desde hace tiempo el mundo conocía como amnesia.

**Fin.**

**¡Se acabo, mis queridísimos amigos de la red!**

**Uff, definitivamente este es el capitulo más largo que eh escrito en toda mi vida, ya no siento mis dedos de tanto que eh escrito y en verdad me duelen, ¡pero todo porque ustedes tengan algo que hacer en esos días de aburrimiento! Claro, si no es que mis historias les aburren más de lo que a mi me aburre esperar en una fila para acompañar a mi madre al banco… En fin.**

**Este fue el final definitivo de mi fic Amnesia. Y si tienen algun hermano, amigo, primo, vagabundo conocido, asesino a suelto, científico loco, o abuelo o abuela que les guste leer fanfics de Hora de Aventura, porfavorcito –no es obligatorio, eh, no tienen que hacerlo si no quieren- invítenlos a leer este fic de trece capítulos que escribi con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes, mis adoradísimos fans. Lo que si les pido con todo el ruego del mundo es que dejen un Review donde me digan que les pareció el capitulo y la historia en su totalidad, y algo de consuelo también porque ya se me acabaron las vacaciones y el lunes entro a la escuela.**

**-Grito de mujer histérica- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Es horrible, lo sé, parece que estas en una cuenta regresiva para el maldito fin del mundo que nunca llego el muy desgraciado. Pero ya ni modo.**

**Y si alguien quisiera dejar un Review en este capitulo, no lo se…alguien que este leyendo esto, pues en verdad me gustaría… alguien que este detrás de esa pantakka de cumpuadora… Pero si ya llevas tiempo leyendo mis historias, quieres dejar un comentario, pero el maldito Universo te impide hacerlo, podras hacerlo ¡en tres simples pasos! ¡ESCUCHA! Paso uno: escribe cualquier nombre en el rectángulo largototote que esta arriba del otro rectángulo más grande. Paso dos: escríbeme lo que quieras, y si es lo mucho que me odias, trata de no ser tan duro ****. Paso tres; una vez que hagas los dos puntos anteriores, dale click en Post Review y tu comentario será bienvenido.**

**¡Redoble de tambores, por favor!**

**¡Llego la hora de los últimos agradecimientos de este fic! Quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a todos los que me mandaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior y en los otros doce capítulos anteriores, pero como ya se me esta agotando el tiempo, mandare saludos a los del capitulo anterior que son:**

**Trasgo. Artifexdiaz, VioletStreat, Paqs, Poopyy, Alecita122, Blubbyzt (Hey, thank you very much for you Review), Desconocida, Gabyah y Vale-182426, por sus inspirantes Reviews en el capitulo anterios. De veras, chicos, ustedes son mi inspiración. Los amo.**

**¡Un abrazo psicológico y feliz cumpleaños a todos los que cumplan años el día de hoy! Nos veremos en mi próxima historia, que sinceramente no se cuando estará ya que no se me ha ocurrido nada… Ñe, ya se me vendrá algo a la cabeza. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D- ¿Del uno al diez, que tan buena escritoria soy, chicos? Sean sinceros, por favor.**


End file.
